


A Jedi's Secrets

by mewgirl1995



Series: Blinded by the Light [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Jedi Training, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: The Clone Wars have finally come to an end and the Republic has settled into peace once more. After Padmé's death, Anakin must make difficult decisions to protect and raise his children. These decisions lead to a delicate balancing act between truth and lie as Darth Sidious still lurks out in the galaxy, waiting to enact his revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

The apartment glowed with the lights of the city, sending eerie shadows across the room. Anakin stood at the window, watching as Coruscant bustled. He sighed and pulled out a necklace from underneath his robes. Tracing the lines on the japor snippet, Anakin turned away from the window and walked back through the living room to the nursery.

Padmé had painted the nursery with light blue and golds. The cribs themselves were a bright silver, though one of them was a complete waste. The twins hardly slept unless they were together. Anakin walked over, tracing Luke and Leia’s sleeping faces. It had taken hours to get them to eat and go to bed. Between missions, Anakin found less and less time to spend with them.

Worry gnawed away at him as he paced back to the bedroom, flipping through pictures of Padmé displayed on the datapad. Anakin sighed, trailing a finger down her image. “What do I do?” He whispered, turning back to sink down onto the bed with his head in his hands. “I can’t do this alone, not without you Padmé.” He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. It was pointless to talk to someone who wasn’t there, someone who was never coming back. Anakin pulled out his comlink and opened the holodisplay. His finger hovered over Obi-Wan's name, but he stopped and scrolled down to Ahsoka. He nearly closed the comlink all together, then despite his hesitance, Anakin called Ahsoka.

“What’s wrong? It’s the middle of the night!” Ahsoka said as her hologram appeared. She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Snips, I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it?” Ahsoka’s annoyance turned to concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Come to the address I’m about to send you.”

Before Ahsoka could say anything else, Anakin ended the call. He stood and walked over to his closet, fishing through until he found an old vest. He took it and returned to the twins' room with tears in his eyes. He leaned over the crib, watching as Leia stirred and opened her eyes. She regarded him with a warm look and reached out to him.

"I'm sorry."   

It only took a half an hour for Ahsoka to arrive. When Anakin opened the door, she peeked around him, eyes darting around the room. “What’s the situation? Are there Sith? Separatists?” As Ahsoka came inside, Anakin remained quiet. He shut the door with a heavy sigh. “What is it, Skyguy? What are we facing?”

“You cannot tell anyone what I’m about to tell you, promise me.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes slightly. “What are you-”

“Promise me, Ahsoka.”

Sighing, Ahsoka nodded. She raised her hand and smiled. “I swear on my life I will not reveal whatever dark secrets my former Master is about to tell me.”

Walking past Ahsoka, Anakin nodded for her to follow him. Together they walked back to the nursery. Anakin flipped on the lights, bathing the room in golden light that reflected from the silver cribs. Ahsoka’s confused look turned to one of excitement. She hurried ahead of Anakin over to the crib where the twins slept. They blinked, yawning and stretching at being woken up. Ahsoka reached out, letting Luke delicately grab her finger.

"This is Luke and Leia,” Anakin said slowly. His heart pounded so loud in his chest that he thought Ahsoka must have been able to hear it.

“They’re adorable.” Ahsoka reached in and picked up Luke, carefully cradling him in her arms. She stared down at him with a look of adoration. “How old?”

“Six months,” Anakin said, voice weary.

 Ahsoka traced Luke's face and then looked up at Anakin. “They’re yours?” Anakin glanced away, nodding slightly. “With Padmé.” It was not a question.

“When we found out, Padmé was worried. She knew that everyone would be opposed and we considered running away to the lake country on Naboo.” Anakin picked Leia up, stroking her cheek. With a heavy sigh, he looked to Ahsoka. “I couldn’t abandon you to fend for yourself, Snips."

“So you kept it a secret?” Ahsoka asked. “You didn’t tell anyone?”

“Only Artoo, Threepio, and I know these children even exist. I wiped the droid that delivered them.”

Ahsoka tilted her head and stared down at Luke again. “But after Padmé-” She broke off and raised her eyes to see the tears spilling down Anakin’s cheeks. Before Anakin could even voice his question, Ahsoka answered, “He was lying. He couldn’t have saved her; you know that Anakin.” She held the baby closer, stroking his hair lightly as she bounced him. “We did the right thing when we stopped Sidious. He was going to destroy the Jedi and the Republic."

“You’re right.” Anakin banished the regret from his mind. He took a deep breath and continued, “When the Senate elected Padmé as Chancellor, neither of us had much time for the children.” He snorted and shook his head. “Threepio and Artoo probably spent more time with them than us.” He sighed, staring down at Leia with a fond expression. “It’s been a month, Ahsoka and it feels like I’m failing them in every way. I can’t raise them on my own and they certainly can’t be raised by droids.”

“What do you want to do then?” Ahsoka asked. She held her palm over Luke’s forehead, closing her eyes. “They’re Force-sensitive; I can feel it.”

When Ahsoka opened her eyes, Anakin could barely meet her gaze. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the two leather bracelets he fashioned. He slipped it onto Leia’s tiny wrist, scanning the letters to make sure her name was legible.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Anakin asked unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Ahsoka walked over to him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t turn out too bad being raised at the temple, right Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked with a laugh. Anakin forced a small smile. He pulled out Luke’s bracelet and slipped it over his son’s wrist. “So what’s the story then?”

“We were out for a walk in the city,” Anakin said as they headed towards the door. Artoo beeped at them on their way out, whistling for Threepio to come as well. Anakin stared at all of them as he crafted the lie they would tell the council. “We found them in the slum of Coruscant.”

“Why were we walking around in the slums?” Ahsoka asked.

“Perhaps you were chasing a criminal. That would make for a very convincing story!” Threepio said. Artoo beeped something back and wobbled back and forth. “How dare you, that is a brilliant idea!”

“Sure, we were chasing a criminal. A pickpocket maybe.” Anakin stared down at Leia, seeing Padmé’s eyes staring back at him. “And we found them abandoned with nothing but their bracelets and blankets.”

“We sensed they were Force-sensitive and brought them to the temple,” Ahsoka said, finishing the story.

It was a solid lie. Anakin knew that it was always risky lying to the Jedi High Council, but they had begun to trust him more. Ever since Palpatine was revealed as Sidious, even Mace Windu trusted most of what Anakin said. The Council promoted him to the rank of Jedi Master and let him keep his seat. He sighed, smoothing his daughter’s hair down. She peered up at him with a curious expression.  

Anakin took one final look around the apartment he and Padmé shared, before turning away. Artoo beeped, confirmed he wiped everything that could indicate who its owners once were. “Let’s go then.”

On the way back to the Jedi Temple, Anakin sent out an alert, requesting all the other Masters meet at the Council room. He walked slowly, taking in the last moments he would spend with Luke and Leia as their father. Ahsoka followed closely, watching Anakin’s expression.

“If you try to lie to them like that, they’ll see straight through you,” she said. Anakin nodded and did his best to force his tumultuous feelings away.

They continued towards the temple through the noisy streets of Coruscant. One speeder flew a bit too close, buzzing them. Luke began to cry and Anakin immediately whirled around to comfort him. Ahsoka hummed quietly under her breath and stroked his hair. Within a few moments, Luke stopped crying and stared up at Ahsoka with wide eyes.  

"What is that?" Anakin asked. Usually, it took a long time to get Luke to stop crying. He was a sensitive child, always wanting to be held and loved.

"An old Togrutan lullaby," Ahsoka said. "Master Plo got me a holotape of it when I was younger." Anakin nodded. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Ahsoka managed to calm Luke down so quickly.

As they climbed the steps to the temple, Anakin smothered down his love for the twins. He took a deep breath and looked down the long corridors. “We shall wait in your quarters, sir,” Threepio said. The droids went off down the hallway as Anakin and Ahsoka turned to head to the council room.

As Anakin expected, the rest of the Masters were already present and seated. The holograms of those who were off-world flickered to life as Anakin and Ahsoka entered. Obi-Wan sat up in his chair, peering over at them with a curious smile.

“Please tell me that you two have not gotten up to too much trouble,” Obi-Wan said. His smile turned to a look of confusion as he spotted the twins. “Are those babies?”

“Practically toddlers,” Ahsoka said, voice cheery.

“Where in the world-" Mace began to speak and broke off with an irritated sigh. “Explain, Skywalker.”

“Ahsoka and I were out for a walk,” he said, letting Leia grasp his finger as he spoke. “We saw a pickpocket and chased him into the slums.”

“He got away,” Ahsoka said, scrunching up her face. She faked her annoyance so well that Anakin worried how often she had lied before. He shot her a look and then continued the story. 

“We found these babies abandoned in the street.”

Leaping to his feet, Obi-Wan walked over, earning looks from some of the other Council members. He reached out his arms and Anakin hesitantly handed Leia over to him. “How terrible,” he said, stroking her face. “You poor thing.” Leia giggled, reaching up to grab his beard. He flinched as she tugged hard. “Feisty, aren’t you young one?”

“Strong in the Force, they are,” Yoda said as he also stood and walked over. Ahsoka handed Luke to him and he examined the squirming baby’s face. “Train them we will. Lucky you found them, are they.”

Obi-Wan noticed Leia’s bracelet, reaching out to spin it. “Leia,” he said with a small, soft smile. Anakin’s heart ached the gentle look in Obi-Wan’s eyes. He wished he didn’t have to lie, but even if there was a slight chance that Obi-Wan would tell the Council he couldn't risk it. He couldn’t risk losing all contact with his children. “And that one?”

“Luke,” Ahsoka said and quickly added, “It says on his little bracelet.”

With a gruff sigh, Mace stood and walked over, eyeing the children. “Welcome to the Jedi Order, younglings.”

“Take them to the nursery, let us.” As Yoda walked off with Luke, Obi-Wan passed Leia to Mace, who followed closely. “Dismissed.”

The rest of the Masters filled out, not noticing the devastation that filled Anakin. Ahsoka sent him a smile and mouthed, “It’ll be okay.”

Anakin nodded to her, taking a moment to compose himself before he left. He did his best to hold back tears and jumped when Obi-Wan laid his hand on his shoulder. “Well done, you should be proud of saving them.” Anakin tried to force a smile. Immediately, Obi-Wan frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing Master.” Anakin shrugged him off and went to walk back to his quarters.

“Anakin.”

For a moment, Anakin looked back. It was just them alone in the council room. “I’m fine,” Anakin said even though he knew Obi-Wan could sense he was lying. His attempts at holding back his feelings were failing as they bled through their bond.

“I know you have been upset lately. You can talk to me.” Obi-Wan spoke gently as if he was afraid he would spook Anakin into running away. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Obi-Wan walked over to him and started to reach out, hesitating slightly.

“It’s just been a stressful few months,” Anakin said, which was a gross understatement. The last several months had been the worst time of his life.

Obi-Wan sighed and touched Anakin’s cheek. Anakin stared at him in shock. Obi-Wan rarely comforted him like that. “Anakin,” he said as a comforting touch spread through their bond. “I know I have not supported you as much as I should have recently. It has been hard for you, I know.” Obi-Wan trailed his hand upwards, smoothing Anakin’s hair back. He leaned into the touch, cherishing it.  

“It’s nothing,” Anakin said, voice barely above a whisper. No one had touched him so lovingly since Padmé died. “I should get to bed.” Anakin pulled away, hurrying before he spilled all of his secrets. He glanced briefly over his shoulder and wanted nothing more to rush back into Obi-Wan’s arms. “Goodnight, Master.”

“Sleep well, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said eyes full of warmth and kindness.

 

 

 

As Obi-Wan walked down the long halls of the temple, he paused outside one of the youngling training rooms. He watched from the doorway as Anakin extended his hands to the younglings, helping them stumble across the floor. He leaned his head against the frame, smiling as the younglings hurried to stand with the help of a powerful Jedi Master. It was an amusing scene to watch. Anakin hardly ever helped with younglings, usually, he detested even the suggestion of having to teach them.

“Go on,” Anakin said. His tone was softer than Obi-Wan had ever heard. “Just take a few steps, Leia.” She stared up at him with an unsure look, struggling to walk along even as he held her hands. “There. You can do it.”

“Soon they’ll be running circles around you,” Obi-Wan said, startling Anakin. He turned and smiled sheepishly at his former Master. “Carry on, you are doing a wonderful job.” Obi-Wan walked over, extending a hand to Leia, who eagerly took it. “Teaching younglings how to walk is not a job I would have expected you to have interest in.”

“I have nothing better to do. We’re in a time of peace after all.” Anakin held out his hands to Luke and helped the youngling stumble alongside his sister as both he and Obi-Wan walked backward.

“It suits you.”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a small smile. “Does it?” He asked.

“Yes, you are gentle at heart, despite how well you try to hide it.”

Anakin laughed, shaking his head. “Remember that the next time we spar, Master.”

It didn’t take long for Anakin to become a fixture beside the younglings. He offered to help Yoda with training, completely willing to do whatever the Grand Master wanted. Obi-Wan continued expressing his approval, smiling each time he saw Anakin aiding with the younglings. Though it began to become clear that the twins were his favorite.

As Obi-Wan headed to his room after a long mission, he passed by one of the training rooms and glanced inside to see Anakin sitting with the twins in his lap. Turning, Obi-Wan headed for the doorway with a small smile. Luke and Leia were almost a year and half old, hardly babies any longer. Anakin leaned his head back, struggling to keep his eyes open as the twins snoozed against his chest. Once they finally fell shut Obi-Wan walked over. He sat beside Anakin, sending a soothing touch through their bond.

“Master, I thought you were off world.” Anakin turned his head and opened his eyes, smiling.  

“I just returned,” Obi-Wan said. “It seems you have been up to nothing new.” Anakin rolled his eyes but continued to smile at Obi-Wan. “You shouldn’t have favorites Anakin.”

“I don’t. I like all of the younglings.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, eyes darting to Luke and Leia. Anakin glanced down as well and shrugged. “They took a liking to me,” he said far fonder than what was appropriate. It was not an argument Obi-Wan thought was worth having. 

“I suppose you did rescue them.”

Obi-Wan reached over and stroked Leia’s hair. She yawned, rubbing her eyes and turning her head towards him. “Obi,” she said, grinning. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, whose face reddened.

“Master,” Anakin corrected. Leia ignored him, reaching out to Obi-Wan. He happily picked up the little girl and set her on his lap.

“Hello there, little one,” Obi-Wan said as he caught her hand. “Interesting how you know me by name.” He pressed a kiss to her little hand, making her giggle. “Someone has been talking about me, I’m guessing?”

“No one would ever talk about you,” Anakin said, struggling to hide his embarrassment. "You're boring." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Luke stirred, turning his head to regard Obi-Wan as well, but he stayed put, snuggling closer to Anakin. They sat in silence for a while, before Anakin spoke up, “Is this how you grew up?”

With a small smile, Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin. “Yes,” he said. “This is what peace feels like. This is what the Jedi are supposed to be.” Anakin nodded. There was something in his expression that Obi-Wan couldn’t quite read and he felt a mixture apprehension and relief burning through their bond. “All of this is thanks to you.” Obi-Wan reached out, scolding himself as he did so. He touched the back of Anakin’s neck, smoothing his thumb across his skin. “If you and Ahsoka hadn’t gone to help Mace, we could be living in a very different world.” Anakin nodded, eyes staring off into the distance.

           

 

 

 

All of Coruscant fell into mourning the day of the one-year anniversary of the death of Chancellor Amidala. While she was only Chancellor for five months, Padmé was instrumental in setting up the restoration of the galaxy after the Clone Wars and the revelation that Palpatine was actually Darth Sidious. Obi-Wan walked out to the gardens, seeing the younglings out with Yoda and Ahsoka. They stumbled around the garden as Ahsoka hurried to wrangle them. Yoda watched with an amused look and made no effort to help.

Leia hurried towards one of the ponds as Obi-Wan walked over and scooped her up before she could thrust her hand into the water. “Careful, little one, no need to get yourself soaked.”

Luke ran towards Obi-Wan and tripped over a rock, smashing his face into the ground. Obi-Wan flinched as he began to cry. Ahsoka hurried over and picked him up. "It's okay," she said. "You're fine." She hummed a quiet song, bouncing him and stroking his hair. The youngling quieted down, hugging his arms around Ahsoka's neck.

Once Ahsoka noticed Obi-Wan, she walked over to him, smiling. "Hello there," she said in a mocking tone. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What are you up to? Lurking out here?"

"I was taking a peaceful walk," Obi-Wan replied, removing Leia’s grabbing hands from his beard. He shot her a stern look and she giggled. “Now, now, stay out of trouble.” He set her down and gave her a gentle push back towards Yoda and the others. "I'm surprised Anakin is not here. He has been helping with younglings quite often recently."

Ahsoka's smile faltered. She glanced down, continuing to stroke Luke’s hair as he laughed. She set him down and sent him the direction of his sister. As she faced Obi-Wan again, she fiddled with her hands as she often did when she was nervous.

"Care to share, young one?"

"Today's the anniversary of Padmé's death," Ahsoka said quietly. She began to walk away to where Yoda and the younglings could not hear. "I would be willing to bet that Anakin is locked away in his quarters."

Obi-Wan sighed, running his hand over his beard. "Yes, I hadn't considered that." He eyed Ahsoka and continued, "They were quite close?"

"Did you know?" Ahsoka asked.

"About what?"

For a moment, Ahsoka faltered. She sighed and then continued, "That they were married." When Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise, Ahsoka paled. "You didn't?"

"I knew they were in love. They were terrible at hiding it, but marriage?" Obi-Wan sighed. "I never would have guessed." A part of Obi-Wan told him that he just ignored the signs out of his own jealousy and he pushed the thought away. "Perhaps I should go speak with him."

"I don't know," Ahsoka said. "He's probably sulking." Obi-Wan eyed her with a small smile. "Though I guess you're used to that."

"Go back to the younglings," Obi-Wan said, patting Ahsoka on the shoulder. "I will go speak with him." He paused as his smile grew sad. "Comfort him, as best as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

As Obi-Wan expected, Anakin did not answer his first knock. Through the door, Obi-Wan heard the quiet sound of a holovideo. "I thank you for placing your trust in me." Padmé's voice was strong, never wavering. "I will lead the Republic into a new era, one free of war. We will rebuild what Palpatine has destroyed." Obi-Wan knocked again and the holovideo cut off.

The door slid open, but quickly shut again the moment Obi-Wan stepped inside. Anakin had his head in his hands and did not look up as Obi-Wan entered. Artoo beeped at him and rolled away, disappearing towards the other side of the room. Obi-Wan guessed he had been playing the video for Anakin. A necklace dangled from around Anakin’s fingers. "What is it?" He asked, voice ragged.

Obi-Wan walked over and sat beside Anakin on the bed. "You do not have to hide your tears from me, Anakin."

Raising his head, Anakin managed a small smile. "You've certainly seen a lot of them." His eyes were bloodshot and fresh tears dotted his cheeks. Obi-Wan reached over, wiping the tears away and leaning their foreheads together. He did his best to soothe Anakin's pain through their bond.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Obi-Wan asked. “Perhaps we could go meditate or-”

"No." Anakin reached out and grasped Obi-Wan's robes tight in his hand, dropping the necklace he held onto the ground. "Just stay here with me."

"Of course, dear one." Obi-Wan internally scolded himself at the endearment, but the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He closed his eyes and steadied himself as Anakin continued to cry.

Within a few moments, Anakin went back on his previous answer. "I miss her so much." He whispered. "I'm so lost without her."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to tell Anakin that he was right there, that Anakin still had him. "I know," Obi-Wan said instead, pushing away a flash of jealousy. "But you must try your best to let go of that pain." Anger pulsed through their bond and Obi-Wan sighed. "I do not mean to imply you should let go of her. I just mean-" He broke off, briefly thinking of Satine. "You cannot let your grief rule you."

"I'm not," Anakin said, leaning forward until his head rested in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck. "I'm not."

"You're sobbing in your room watching old holovideos of her," Obi-Wan said and cringed slightly. His words came off harsher than he meant. "Why not go help the younglings? You seem to enjoy that."

"Not today," Anakin said, voice barely more than a whisper.

Uneasiness filled their bond at the mention of the younglings. Obi-Wan raised his hand, hesitantly tangling it in Anakin's hair. Again, he did his best to comfort him, stroking his hair and leaning his chin down on his head. "Dear one," he said softly. "You should not lock yourself away like this. You need to put your grief behind you as best as you can."

"Yes, of course, Master. I will do my best to be more like you and bottle everything up!" Before Anakin got the chance to pull away, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Anakin, wait." The anger died down as Anakin settled again, breathing quickly against Obi-Wan's neck. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Calm yourself." He returned one hand to Anakin's hair, stroking softly.

"Why will you only hold me like this when I'm hurt?" Anakin's words were so quiet at first that Obi-Wan was not quite sure he heard them at first. The warmth that spread through the bond confirmed that Anakin had actually spoken. "Is the universe so cruel to deny me everything?"

Obi-Wan wanted to scold Anakin for being too attached but can't find the words at the moment. He closed his eyes, whispering back, "Dear one, you have and will always have me."  

"Not like I want."

It was not the first time Obi-Wan and Anakin had a conversation like that. Obi-Wan shook his head, unsure of what to say. As Anakin pulled away, he opened his eyes and met the hopeful look on his former Padawan's face.

"It could be secret."

"You're not very good at being secret," Obi-Wan said with a slight laugh. He pulled his arms back, resting his hands on Anakin's hips. 

"You only knew because you knew me so well." A small smirk crossed Anakin's face. "And because you were jealous."

"I was not-"

Before Obi-Wan could finish his sentence, Anakin leaned forward. Obi-Wan turned his head away and placed a firm hand on Anakin’s chest to push him back. He winced at the crushing feeling of disappointment that swept through their bond.

“Anakin, we can’t,” he said.

Obi-Wan didn’t dare look back until Anakin pulled away. He turned leaning his head in his hands again. “Of course not, it would be against the Code,” Anakin said. Bitterness filled his words. “And you could never break your precious Code.”

“Anakin-”

"You and Ahsoka are all I have," Anakin whispered in a broken voice. “I hope you realize that.” He stood, walking out the door and leaving Obi-Wan alone in his room.

With a frustrated sigh, Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair. It scared him how badly he wanted to be with Anakin. He loved him so dearly, more than he had ever loved anyone else. That was exactly why he couldn’t allow them to get any closer to one another. Obi-Wan looked down at the necklace Anakin dropped on the floor and picked it up. It was a little white wooden carving. Closing his hand around it, Obi-Wan wondered if he left Anakin more devastated than he already was. He ignored his own feelings and set the necklace on the bed before leaving as well.

 

 

 

Once they were three years old, Yoda decided the younglings would be able to learn meditation. Like every time before, Obi-Wan disagreed. He watched the younglings of Dragon Clan struggling to stay still as Yoda spoke about the Force. Leia and Luke whispered to one another, holding hands. As always, they were inseparable and at that moment it was a distraction. Sometimes Obi-Wan wondered if they should have separated them like they had with Depa and Sar. Though when Mace even suggested it, both Depa and Anakin immediately and vehemently protested.

Sighing, Obi-Wan stood and walked over to the twins. They both looked up with cheeky grins. “Master,” Luke said. “What’s wrong?”

“Meditation is about taking a moment to be calm and at one with the Force,” Obi-Wan said as he knelt before them. “It is not a time to talk with one another.”

“What if I don’t wanna?” Luke asked as defiance flashed through his bright blue eyes. Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. Something felt familiar about his disobedience.

“It will be good for you.” Obi-Wan picked him up and despite his squirming, carried him over to the opposite side of the group of younglings. “Focus, little one.” Luke glared at him and Obi-Wan suddenly realized why his face looked so familiar. He looked just like Anakin did when he was younger.

Thoroughly troubled, Obi-Wan walked back over to sit beside Yoda. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. Realization began to creep into his mind as he looked between Leia and Luke. He studied Leia, seeing her strikingly familiar soft smile and kind, but determined eyes. It couldn’t be. Obi-Wan knew he must have been wrong. Anakin would have told him if the twins were his and Padmé’s children.

"You seem uneasy,” Yoda said, glancing towards Obi-Wan. “Something troubling you, hm?”

“It is nothing,” Obi-Wan said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, struggling to find peace as realization crashed down all around him.

Once they finished with the younglings, Obi-Wan went to find Anakin immediately. He hurried through the temple, feeling for his former Padawan’s presence. He found him in one of the training rooms. Obi-Wan froze, shocked to see him in deep meditation. He paused by the doorway, watching as Anakin’s chest slowly rose and fell. His face was peaceful.

With a small smile, Obi-Wan entered and sat on the mat in front of him. It took a while before Anakin noticed his presence. “What are you doing here Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, peeking at him out of one eye.

“I did not mean to interrupt your meditation,” Obi-Wan said. “It is so seldom that you ever take the time to properly meditate.”

“Please don’t,” Anakin said with a groan. His position loosened as he rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan.

Laying his hands in his lap, Obi-Wan glanced up at Anakin. “If something is troubling you then you can always tell me.” Anakin studied him and a hint of suspicion slipped through their bond. “Anakin, you can trust me with anything.”

"You came here for a reason,” Anakin said with a curt tone. “What is it?”

Meeting his gaze, Obi-Wan wondered briefly how to approach the topic. He decided to be blunt. “Luke and Leia are your and Padmé’s children, aren’t they?”

“What are you talking about?” Anakin asked, exasperated. “Of course they aren’t.” Obi-Wan noticed Anakin was shielding his emotions more than usual, preventing them from reaching Obi-Wan. “Ahsoka and I found them. They’re abandoned orphans.”

“They look just like you and-”

“Do you trust me that little?”

The wave of disappointment that swept over Obi-Wan made his next words die in his throat. Anakin glanced away briefly and when he looked back, he wore a pained expression. After spending his entire life being distrusted by the Council, Obi-Wan knew he hated being questioned. It nearly drove him away from the Jedi. Obi-Wan felt lucky that Sidious’ manipulations hadn't succeeded. He regretted pushing Anakin so hard to spy on Sidious, even if the Council turned out to be right.

“No, of course not,” Obi-Wan said. “I trust you with my life, Anakin. It was a ridiculous thought.” He reached out and briefly squeezed Anakin’s shoulder before standing to leave.

“Master, before you go,” Anakin said. “Would you like to spar?”

Turning back, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smirk. “If you think you can defeat me.” He shrugged off his cloak, tossing it aside. Anakin stood, grabbing his lightsaber and twirling it as he activated it. Obi-Wan did not immediately ignite his own blade. “It has been awhile.”

“It has.” Anakin paced around him, eyes alight with excitement. He rushed forward and swung, Obi-Wan dodged and lighted his own weapon to block Anakin’s. They broke apart and Obi-Wan slipped into the stance for Soresu, beckoning Anakin forward.

As Anakin charged, Obi-Wan met his attack with a flurry of strikes and quick blocks. He Force pushed him back, knocking him off balance and then hurried to leap around him to strike from behind. Anakin blocked quickly. Sparring with Anakin always sent a sense of exhilaration through Obi-Wan. Their bond mixed their emotions together, overwhelming Obi-Wan with adrenaline.

Striking and parrying, the pair of Jedi looked more like dancers than fighters. They met each other’s moves gracefully, batting away any possible attack. “I guess peace hasn’t made you soft,” Anakin said, a teasing tone filling the room.

“On the contrary, a Jedi must be prepared for anything.”

Obi-Wan was not sure how long their battle went on. Soon he was breathing hard and struggling to block Anakin’s relentless blows. Though he could see that Anakin had begun to tire as well. Together both struck out and grabbed the other’s wrist at the same time. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan closer, bringing Obi-Wan’s lightsaber dangerously close to his face.

“Shall we call it a draw then?” Anakin asked. The blue light from the blade made his eyes glow.

“I think we shall,” Obi-Wan said, deactivating his lightsaber. Anakin did the same, but rather than letting go of Obi-Wan’s wrist, he pulled him closer. Obi-Wan released Anakin's wrist and dropped his lightsaber, freeing his hand to come around and brace his neck as Anakin intertwined their fingers. “I’m so proud of you.”

Delight filled Anakin’s expression. He smiled as Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck. When they sparred it was as if they became one person and Obi-Wan always had a hard time pulling away. He pulled Anakin’s face closer, studying his bright, beautiful eyes. Anakin released his hand, choosing instead to tangle his fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair. Then, they were both leaning in. It would be so easy. A million emotions spread through their bond and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, feeling Anakin’s breath against his lips.

“Anakin!” Ahsoka’s voice rang out loud and clear. “I was looking-” She broke off as Obi-Wan pulled backward, hurrying to separate himself from Anakin. She raised an eyebrow glancing between the pair of them. “Am I interrupting something?” She asked.

“We were just sparring,” Obi-Wan said. He grabbed his lightsaber from the floor and reattached it to his belt.

"Uh huh. Would you like to continue sparring in private?” Ahsoka asked failing to hide her amusement. “Maybe in one of your rooms?”

Obi-Wan’s face flushed. He scolded himself for being so careless. If anyone but Ahsoka had seen them, then it could have had disastrous consequences. He glanced back at Anakin, who looked frustrated.

Crossing his arms, Anakin said, “What is it, Snips?”

“Kidnapped diplomat,” she said with a too cheerful smile. “Pirates probably. Shall we head out now or do you and Obi-Wan-”

"Have a safe trip,” Ob-Wan said and hurried out before Ahsoka could finish her sentence.

 

 

 

All was quiet in the Dragon Clan's room. Staring up at the ceiling, Leia played with her bracelet. She traced the name carved there and heard Luke shift in his bed. Leia rolled over and peaked at her brother. He met her gaze with a smile and the pair both got out of bed at the same time, both feeling the spark of excitement. They were five years old and restless. Even that late at night, they had far better things to do than to sleep. They snuck towards the door and slipped out.

"I thought everyone else would never go to sleep," Luke said, reaching his hand out to his sister. She took it with a grin.

"They took forever, didn't they? Let's hurry, Master Skywalker is waiting for us!"

The pair nearly ran down the halls, careful to avoid any patrol droids or unlucky Padawans sentenced to patrol the halls. They ran together out to the gardens and were careful to sneak towards the most forested part of the gardens. The nearby waterfall trickled as the twins snuck towards Anakin. Leia frowned, noticing he was fidgeting with something mechanical. The golden and black surface shone in the moonlight.

"Is that a mechanoarm?" Luke exclaimed, ruining their surprise. Anakin jumped, whirling around as he hastily shoved his hand back into the glove. "I want to see! Let me see, Master Skywalker!"

"You really don't want to," Anakin said, embarrassment creeping onto his face.

"I do! I was reading about mechanoarms on my datapad and they seem really, really cool."

Leia walked over and tried to climb up onto Anakin's lap, needing his assistance to lift her up. "You should ask more kindly," Leia said, leaning against Anakin's chest.

"Please show me your really cool mechanoarm?" Luke asked with a grin as Anakin helped him up as well.

Sighing, Anakin pulled his glove off and held his arm out for the twins to examine. Leia traced her hand over the smooth metal while Luke examined the various bits that held it together. He seemed especially interested in the fingers, flexing them at each joint.

"Wow," Luke said, obviously mesmerized. "How cool."

"How did you lose your arm Master Skywalker?" Leia asked, tracing up to where the mechanoarm connected to Anakin's elbow.

"A Sith Lord cut it off."

Both children's eyes lit up with excitement. "Tell us the story! Please?" Luke asked. Anakin laughed and ruffled his hair.

"It's a very long story." Both of the children looked at him with bright eyes. "It was a very long battle." Anakin curled an arm around each twin as they stared up at him. Leia couldn't contain her grin. She loved hearing the stories of the brave Jedi from the Clone Wars. Before long, she and her brother would be amongst them. "This particular Sith Lord had captured Master Kenobi."

"Oh no!" Both twins gasped.

"Oh yes," Anakin said, his smile growing wider. "So I had to go rescue him with Chancellor Padmé Amidala, though she wasn't Chancellor back then." For a moment, Leia could have sworn she saw sadness in the Jedi Master's eyes. She didn't know much about Chancellor Amidala and had only read about her, knowing that she ended the Clone Wars. "We got trapped in an arena, but luckily Master Windu came to save us."

"Weren't you doing the rescuing?" Leia asked.

"A lot of rescuing happened that day." Anakin's smile disappeared. "Obi-Wan, uh Master Kenobi, and I chased the Sith Lord. Then, he was able to defeat Master Kenobi." Again, both twins gasped. "I barely managed to block the Sith Lord's killing blow and save him. We fought and the Sith Lord cut my hand off. Luckily, Master Yoda arrived to save us both."

"Will we get to fight in battles like that someday?" Luke asked as Anakin put his glove back on.

"That battle was the beginning of a war, so I hope not." Anakin regarded the twins with a warm look. "I hope you never have to see war."

With a smile, Leia leaned back against Anakin, staring up through the branches. She loved when she and Luke got to sneak away to go see him. He always told them stories and held them close. It felt familiar somehow.

"Master Skywalker?" Leia asked softly, running her fingers across her bracelet. She traced the name carefully carved into the leather. "Will you tell us about our parents?" She glanced up to see Anakin purse his lips, forming a tight line on his face. "You know everything; you must know about them too?"

"Yeah, do you?" Luke said, tilting his head slightly. He looked at his bracelet as well, smoothing his fingers across it.

"It doesn't matter," Anakin said. His voice was firm, but as he glanced down and saw Leia's devastated expression, he sighed. "Your mother was the most beautiful woman I ever met."

"Kind, but sad," Leia said quietly. She could almost see her mother's face, but it was more a memory of feelings than anything else.

"Kind barely begins to describe it." Anakin's voice was wistful. He leaned his head against Leia's for a moment. "She wanted to protect everyone, to save the galaxy. She had such a passion for people and always treated me well."

"What about our father?" Luke asked. Anakin shifted, glancing at Luke with a distressed look.

Leia tried to remember their father. "He was sad too," she said. "And there was something about his face..." She struggled to recall any detail. The memories were blurry and hard to sort through, it hurt to even try to remember. She could see her mother's face so clearly, but her father's was lost to her.  

"Your father was a fool," Anakin said, voice growing bitter. "He nearly destroyed everything he loved." He smoothed Leia's hair down and the pain disappeared along with the blurry images. "Don't bother keeping him in your memory, little one." Before Luke and Leia could ask any more questions, Anakin said, "Why not show me what you have learned?" He produced two training lightsabers from his pocket.

"Yeah!"

Luke grabbed one and leaped down, closely followed by Leia. They both lit them at the same time, pacing around one another. As Luke tried to hit his sister, she quickly deflected the blade. "You're wide open," Anakin said gently. He reached over and brought Leia's shoulders closer together. "You need to keep your stance tight or your brother will be able to strike your other side."

"Yes, Master Skywalker."   

As Luke swung at Leia again, Anakin corrected his swing, pointing out that he left his side exposed by swinging over his head too slowly. They continued on like that for a while, until Leia began to grow bored. She switched off her lightsaber, turning to Anakin with a smile.

"Tell us more stories?" She asked, fighting back a yawn.

"You should probably get to bed, little ones." Anakin regarded them with a fond smile. "Maybe tomorrow night if you're not too tired?"

Luke nodded. "I want to hear about when you and Master Kenobi went to Iego!"

"You always want to hear that one. I want to hear a new story!"

Ruffling both of the twin's hair, Anakin nodded. "I'll think of something to tell you about." He trailed his hands down and smoothed his thumbs over both of their cheeks. "But remember, these meetings must remain secret, okay?" Both twins nodded. Anakin leaned forward and kissed each of them on the forehead. "Run off to bed now."

Luke and Leia joined hands before running off back towards their sleeping quarters. Leia wondered about what stories Anakin will tell them the next time they meet with him. As she thought, she didn’t watch where they're going and dragged Luke straight into the legs of someone.

"Hello there, younglings. What are you doing up so late?"

Luke and Leia glanced up to see Obi-Wan smiling down at them. He leaned down, awaiting their response with a patient expression. The twins exchanged a nervous look. "We were just taking a walk," Leia said.

"Yeah, we wanted to look around the temple at night. It looks very different," Luke said, trying to bolster their lie.

"Yes, it does." Obi-Wan stood again and offered his hands to them. "Come along, let's get you back to bed." The twins let go of each other's hands and took Obi-Wan's. "You need plenty of rest to learn tomorrow. I hear that the Dragon Clan will be doing some sparring."

Leia smiled, wondering if that was why Anakin had helped them with their lightsaber training. The walk back to the room was quiet. As Obi-Wan let go of their hands and began to turn away, he smiled at them one last time.

"Goodnight. Sleep well." Luke and Leia watched him leave with curious looks. Like many of the other Jedi Masters, Obi-Wan tended to stare at them. Leia remembered that he once said Luke's eyes seemed familiar, but he didn't elaborate as to why. Sometimes Leia felt that same way about Anakin.

"Let's get back to bed," Leia said, tugging on her brother's sleeve. Together they hurried back to her bed and climbed in together, holding each other's hands as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Obi-Wan suspected Luke and Leia of being Anakin’s children, he began to be more careful. He started meeting them at night once they were old enough to keep a secret and every time he scolded himself. Everything he had done to protect them would be pointless if they learned he was their father. Yet, Anakin couldn't resist. He adored spending every moment with them whether it was telling them stories or helping them improve their lightsaber skills. He smiled as he watched them work with Yoda and the others of Dragon Clan, easily deflecting the lasers.

The twins were nearly six years old and continuing to grow well. With an approving nod, Anakin turned away and headed down the long hallways. He had promised to help Ahsoka with some of the Archive reorganization she was assigned to. As he walked, he heard a commotion down the corridor.

“Out of the way! We need to get General Kenobi to the Halls of Healing!”

Everything froze as Anakin’s heart dropped. He turned sharply and rushed down the corridors, shoving past several Padawans. He spotted the clone troopers right as they disappeared into the room. He bolted down the corridor, hurrying after them but was stopped at the entrance.

“I knew it would not take long for you to rush over here,” Vokara Che said, sending Anakin a stern look. Frustrated, he tried to look around her, desperate to get to Obi-Wan.

“What happened?” He asked.

“There was an incident during his mission on Raxus,” Vokara said. “A bomb-”

“What?” Anakin hurried to push past her. “You have to let me see him. I-”

“Enough Skywalker.” Vokara pushed him back and shook her head. “Let us do our work. We will get you when he is stable.”

“But-”

“No,” Vokara said firmly and then disappeared back into the Halls of Healing heading towards a sealed door.

Everything felt like it was crashing down around Anakin. He couldn’t breathe. Pacing back and forth, Anakin struggled to calm himself, but he couldn’t keep his worst fears from seeping into his mind. Obi-Wan was going to die. He was going to die just like Padmé. Anakin was going to lose him before he ever got to tell him he loved him before he ever got to kiss him.

A firm hand grasped Anakin’s shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. “General Skywalker,” Cody said with a nod. “Stop panicking.”

"What happened?” Anakin said, not bothering to correct the clone trooper. “That was supposed to be a simple mission. You were just investigating claims of a small terrorist group.”

“Sir, we were ambushed by them,” Cody said, calm as ever. “General Kenobi managed to shove us away with the Force when the bomb went off, but-” He broke off and shook his head. “We recovered this.” Cody held out Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, which Anakin took with a shaking hand. “I hope he will pull through. We did our best to stabilize him, but it was a long flight back.” Anakin nodded, unable to speak. Cody saluted once more before heading away with the rest of the clone troopers.

Clutching the lightsaber, Anakin shook his head as the thoughts swirled through his mind again. Obi-Wan was going to die. Anakin was going to lose him. He pressed a hand to his face, struggling to press away the cold, numb fear. It was soon replaced by fury.

“They will die for this,” Anakin said under his breath, clutching the lightsaber even tighter. He stepped back and leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor with his head in his hands as he choked back ragged sobs. It was all Sidious’ doing. It had to be. Anakin steadied himself, driving away the darkness swirling in him.

Hours crept by before Vokara returned to the hallway. Anakin raised his head. His eyes burned from all the tears he had cried. For a moment, Vokara’s expression softened. “He is stable,” she said. “You may see him.” As Anakin scrambled to his feet, she continued, “But, you are to remain calm. Do not upset him when he wakes up. I will not hesitate to throw you out, Skywalker.”

“I won’t,” Anakin said, voice rough from all of his sobbing. “Just let me see him.”

Vokara nodded and led the way to Obi-Wan’s recovery room. Anakin drew in a sharp breath when he saw him lying there with bandages around his neck and down his arms. “The explosion sent shrapnel into nearly every part of his body. He also has some minor burns, but it will take a while for his body to recover from the shock. He is very lucky that none of the clone troopers were injured. Their emergency first aid likely saved him."

Clipping Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his belt, Anakin slowly sat down on the bed beside Obi-Wan. He reached out, placing his hand against Obi-Wan’s neck. Calm flowed through him as he felt his steady heartbeat. “He’ll recover?”

“Yes,” Vokara said. “He will.” When Anakin made no indication of moving, she sighed. "I will get you a chair, Skywalker."

Closing his eyes, Anakin forced away his panic. He reached down and grasped Obi-Wan’s hand, feeling the warmth. He told himself again and again that it was alright. Obi-Wan was right there with him. Opening his eyes again, Anakin looked up and examined Obi-Wan’s face. He looked peaceful, Anakin hoped he wouldn’t be in too much pain when he woke up.

“I love you,” Anakin whispered. He trembled as he grasped Obi-Wan’s hand a little tighter. “You can’t leave me.” Anakin squeezed his hand and stood, a thought flashing through his mind.

Anakin pulled the japor snippet out from under his robes and pulled it off, cradling the necklace in his hands. Carefully, Anakin placed it around Obi-Wan's neck, letting it rest right above his heart. Reaching up, Anakin gently touched Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“Please,” he whispered. “Protect him, don’t take him away.” Anakin wasn’t sure if he was speaking to the Force or Padmé or perhaps a combination of both. Regardless, he left the trinket of good fortune in place.

After two days, Obi-Wan had still not woken up. Anakin spent nearly every moment at his side. He felt frustration swirling in him as he thought about the attack. The war was over. Every major Separatist leader had been imprisoned or executed. The only possible perpetrator of the attack was Sidious. Anakin clenched his hand, wondering what the Sith was doing, what he was planning.

The door opened and Anakin glanced up to see Ahsoka smiling at him. “How are you Anakin?” She asked as she walked over.

“I’ll be better when he wakes up,” Anakin said. He smoothed his thumb over the back of Obi-Wan’s hand. Ahsoka nodded, looking at Obi-Wan with a tense expression.

“I thought we left this behind us,” she said. "The galaxy was supposed to be at peace again."

“I know, Snips.”

Reaching out, Ahsoka brushed a strand of hair out of Obi-Wan’s face. Her expression softened. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I’m sure he’ll wake up soon.” Anakin made a quiet, unsure noise. “In the meantime, there’s some younglings that have missed you.”

Turning to look at Ahsoka, it took Anakin a moment to realize what she was talking about. “Luke and Leia?” He asked.

“They came with me,” Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded slightly. "I’ll go get them.”

As the twins hurried inside, Anakin let go of Obi-Wan’s hand and turned to hug them tight. “Is Master Kenobi gonna be okay?” Luke asked, eyes wide with worry.

“He won’t die?” Leia said, echoing her shared concern.

Struggling to find the right words, Anakin helped the twins up, letting them sit in his lap. “Not if you’re here to support him,” he said quietly. He took their hands and put them on Obi-Wan’s. “All we can do right now is be here for him.”

Nodding, Leia grasped Obi-Wan’s hand tight. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “Get better soon.”

“You’re gonna be okay, Master Kenobi,” Luke said. His eyes were glossy, but he did his best not to cry. Anakin wrapped an arm around his children, hugging them close.

The twins stayed until they fell asleep, snuggling up against Anakin. He struggled to keep his own eyes open, having gone mostly without sleep for several days. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt Obi-Wan’s hand stir in his own.

“Anakin?”

Immediately, Anakin’s eyes snapped open. “Obi-Wan,” he whispered, meeting his tired gaze.

“How long have you been here?” Obi-Wan asked. He glanced at the sleeping younglings and shook his head. “Clearly, a while.”

“Is it wrong of me to be worried about you?” Anakin asked, nearly choking on his relief.

Obi-Wan shook his head and lifted his hand, bringing Anakin’s hand to his mouth. “No, dear one,” he said as he pressed a gentle kiss to Anakin’s palm. Anakin’s heart trembled as a pure joy spread through their bond. Obi-Wan looked at him with a small smile. “I am glad you’re here. I was scared I wouldn’t see you again.”

“Obi-Wan-” Anakin began to say as Leia stirred in his lap.

“Master Kenobi,” Leia said, leaning forward on the bed. “You’re not dead!” Obi-Wan chuckled and released Anakin’s hand in order to stroke her cheek.

“It would take a lot more than that to kill me.”

“How do you feel?” Luke asked, eyes bright and excited. “Was it scary?”

Nodding, Obi-Wan smoothed his hair down. “It was.” He dropped his hand back down to his side, sighing as he leaned his head back. The short conversation appeared the exhaust him.

“You two should get to sleep,” Anakin said, lifting them to set them down on the ground. “Hurry along.”

“But-” Leia began to protest.

“I’ll still be alive tomorrow,” Obi-Wan said, glancing their way with a small smile. "Unless Anakin smothers me with a pillow." The twins giggled and let Anakin lead them away.

Once Anakin had tucked the younglings into bed, he raced back to the Halls of Healing. Obi-Wan was still awake. He had noticed the japor snippet around his neck and traced a single finger over it. “This isn’t mine,” he said.

“It’s for good fortune,” Anakin said. “I carved it from a japor snippet for Padmé when I was a child.” His voice cracked and he struggled to push his pain away. “It served her well for a long time.” Obi-Wan nodded, glancing up towards Anakin with an unreadable expression. He walked over, sitting on the edge of Obi-Wan’s bed and turning to face him.

Reaching up, Obi-Wan cupped Anakin’s cheek, running his thumb across it. “Anakin,” he said in a soft tone. “I’m so happy to see you.” Anakin closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth. “You were the first person I thought of when that bomb went off.”

“Is that so, Master?”

“Yes, perhaps it reminded me of you.”

Laughing, Anakin opened his eyes again. He was surprised by the tender look on Obi-Wan’s face. He slid his hand around to the back of Anakin’s neck and pulled, urging him to come closer. Anakin shifted forward, moving a hand to brace himself above Obi-Wan and leaning down until their foreheads touched.

“I wish I had been there to protect you,” Anakin said. 

“You likely would have gotten us into more danger.” Anakin scoffed and was about to pull away and retort when Obi-Wan said, “Dear one, stay here.”

Anakin nodded, closing his eyes. He focused on Obi-Wan’s trembling presence in the Force and the feeling of Obi-Wan’s breath against his lips. It was a serene moment. Then, slowly, Obi-Wan shifted. Anakin held his breath and waited. After a moment, he felt Obi-Wan pull him closer and press his lips against his.

“I’m so weak when I’m with you," Obi-Wan whispered before he kissed Anakin again. Immediately, Anakin tangled his hands in Obi-Wan’s hair, kissing him back harder. When they broke apart, Obi-Wan's happiness spread through their bond. He leaned back, breathing hard. “I should rest more.”

Anakin sat up, feeling guilty. As he went to pull away, Obi-Wan grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. Anakin shifted to sit in the chair again, holding Obi-Wan's hand tight. “I will be here when you wake up.” Obi-Wan nodded, closing his eyes again. 

 

 

           

When Obi-Wan woke again, his memory was fuzzy and everything ached. He leaned his head back, feeling something warm against his hand. Obi-Wan looked to see Anakin half-sitting and half-laying on the bed. He tucked his head close to Obi-Wan's hand. After staring at him for a few moments, Obi-Wan remembered what happened. He drew in a sharp breath.

Obi-Wan looked down at the japor snippet around his neck, a confirmation of what had happened the previous night. He touched it, tracing the lines. A dark thought crossed his mind as he felt the smooth wood against his skin. He was just a replacement for Padmé. Pained, Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and shielded his emotions from Anakin. He needed to stop anything further from happening in part because of the Code and in order to keep himself from getting hurt.

Anakin stirred, raising his head to smile at Obi-Wan. "Good morning," he said. Obi-Wan's heart dropped and as Anakin leaned in and kissed him, all of his protests died in his throat.

A quiet cough startled them and Anakin pulled away, his face turning red. Ahsoka stood in the doorway. Before Obi-Wan could say anything, she walked in and said, "The Council wants to see us Anakin. I think they want us to go to Raxus." She shrugged, walking over to sit on the bed on Obi-Wan's other side. "To catch the terrorists that almost killed you I guess."

"I doubt they're still there," Obi-Wan said, pressing away his burning embarrassment. He caught Anakin smiling at him. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said and leaned over to hug him. "I'll wait outside for you, Skyguy." She winked at Anakin before standing and heading towards the door.

With a sigh, Anakin turned back. He leaned in to kiss Obi-Wan again, but Obi-Wan hurried to press a gentle hand against his chest. "Not here, Anakin," he said. "We need to be discrete if we-" Obi-Wan broke off, wondering what he was promising. Anakin's eyes lit up with excitement. "Anakin, we-"

"I understand," Anakin said, he squeezed Obi-Wan's hand gently and stood. "I'm the best at discretion. Get well quickly. I'll return soon."

Nodding, Obi-Wan watched Anakin go and then leaned his head back again. He stared at the ceiling for a while before examining the japor snippet again. He stared at it with a heavy heart, knowing he should have never kissed Anakin. All he was going to do was get both of their hearts broken.

"Good, you're awake." Obi-Wan jumped as Vokara walked in. "How do you feel, Kenobi?"

"I've been better," Obi-Wan said. "The pain medicine has worn off a little." Vokara nodded, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she reached out with the Force.

"You are doing remarkably better. Perhaps spending time with Skywalker was good for you." She looked at him with knowing eyes but said nothing else. Obi-Wan managed a weak, unsure smile.

 

 

 

In order to be safe, Anakin and Ahsoka took a handful of clones with them, including Cody and the others that had been with Obi-Wan when the bomb went off. Anakin leaned against a wall, watching as the clones piloted the ship. Their accelerated aging was beginning to show. Anakin swore that Cody's hair was greyer than he had ever seen it.

"So, you have some explaining to do," Ahsoka said, stepping up next to Anakin. He glanced at her with a confused look. "Obi-Wan?" She prompted and then lowered her voice as she continued, "You were kissing him?"

With a mixture of embarrassment and pure joy, Anakin shrugged and looked away. "It's none of your business, Snips."

"It is so my business," Ahsoka said. "I am your former Padawan and one of your closest friends, I have a right to know."

With a sigh, Anakin looked back to Ahsoka with a stern expression. He wasn't even sure where to begin. For all he knew, upon his return, Obi-Wan would pretend their kiss never happened. He hoped it would evolve into something more, but based on Obi-Wan's obstinate observation of the Code that was unlikely to happen.  

"You know I won't tell anyone," Ahsoka said.

Anakin glanced over at her and smiled a bit. "Okay," he said and as Ahsoka's face lit up, he continued, "I guess I won't tell anyone either."

"Anakin," she groaned.

"Why does it matter?" Anakin said, crossing his arms. "What's between Obi-Wan and me is well between me and him."

"You're in love with him."

Warmth spread through Anakin's chest and he closed his eyes, imagining the feeling of Obi-Wan's lips against his. "I am," he said. Admitting that one little fact wasn't going to harm anything.

"Are you worried about the Code or the rest of the Council finding out?"

"Not as long as I have him," Anakin said. As he looked back to Ahsoka, she grinned. Embarrassed, Anakin shook his head and turned away. "Let's not talk about this anymore, Snips, we have a mission to complete."

"Right," Ahsoka said. She followed Anakin to the front of the ship, still smiling.  

During the clone wars, Raxus served as the Separatist's home planet. They had many facilities there. Obi-Wan and the clones had been doing a routine sweep of a weapons storage warehouse when the bomb went off. Anakin pushed through the lush trees and stared out at the burned rubble of the warehouse. He closed his eyes and reached out, trying to feel if anything dangerous was out there.

"Should we advance, General Skywalker?" Cody asked to which Anakin nodded. They continued forward carefully, looking around the warehouse for any signs of danger. Ahsoka kept a hand close to her lightsabers as her eyes darted about.

"This must have been where the bomb was," Anakin said, kneeling down to examine the wreckage. "It was meant to go off the minute you entered." He raised his eyes and glanced at the crumbling building. "I don't see or sense anything else."

"Maybe it was just meant to be a simple trap," Cody said with a slight shrug. Anakin looked up at him as they carefully continued forward.

"Do you think these terrorists are working with Sidious?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm sure he's still pulling the strings." Standing, Anakin headed further into the building, motioning for the others to stay back. Ahsoka ignored him, walking by his side on the opposite side. As they approached the back wall, Anakin noticed bright red writing. He shone his light on it.

“ ‘Peace is a lie,’ ” Ahsoka read, eyes widening.

“It's the beginning of the Sith code,” Anakin said, clenching his hands. Ahsoka looked at him with a confused gaze and he slowly said, "Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

"How do you know that?" Ahsoka asked, glancing back at the saying.

"Sidious told me it once," Anakin said as ice crawled up his spine. “This is his doing, I'm sure of it."  

Nothing else was out of order in the warehouse. There were no clues that could lead them to Sidious. Frustrated, Anakin paced along the outside of the warehouse, searching for any signs of life. For a brief moment, he felt something lurking in the forest. Anakin closed his eyes and focused, seeking out the voice.

As Anakin searched the Force, he felt the whisperings of something. It was just a thought and he barely heard it. A voice spoke quietly from far away as if it was from a distant memory, "The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vader."

Anakin's eyes snapped open and he lit his lightsaber. "Sidious," he hissed, recognizing the Force signature. He didn't wait for the others and charged out into the forest, seeking out the source.

"Anakin!"

Within a few moments, Ahsoka was at his side. "It's Sidious," Anakin said, gritting his teeth. "Can't you feel it?"

"No, I can't!"

Together the two Jedi rounded the corner and Anakin prepared to strike when he found the valley empty. He froze, confused as he glanced around. He felt out again and found nothing. "He was here, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe he was earlier, but he's long gone now," Ahsoka said, gently touching Anakin's arm. Nodding, Anakin turned to head back to the others. Yet, he couldn't shake the creeping feeling that Sidious was out there, hiding in plain sight.  


	4. Chapter 4

Furrowing his face in concentration, Luke carefully pulled the brush through his sister’s hair, smoothing out the tangles. “It’s getting too long,” he said as he set the brush aside. Leia glanced back at him with a small smile. “Someone’s going to grab it in battle and then you’ll be in trouble.”

“Not if you braid it for me.”

Luke rolled his eyes. He ran his fingers through Leia's hair, separating it into three even strands. "We're nine," he said. "Surely you can braid your own hair." Leia glanced back at him again and her smile grew wider.

Despite his protests, Luke enjoyed spending time with his sister. There was no one that he could ever imagine being closer to and he always felt uneasy without her. At that moment they were sitting underneath one of the large trees in the meditation garden. As Luke finished the braid, Leia turned around and leaned forward, taking his hands. There was a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" Luke asked.

Before Leia got the chance to say anything, they heard someone approaching. Both twins turned at the same time to see Mace Windu. He eyed them with the same stern look as always. It always made Luke immediately want to apologize for whatever mistake he made.

"Younglings," Mace said, nodding to them. "May I speak with you?" Leia and Luke exchanged an uneasy glance. Luke's first thought was that Mace had somehow found out about their private meetings with Anakin. Leia met his gaze with a firm look, wordlessly telling him they could not say slip up and incriminate themselves.

"Of course, Master Windu," Leia said, standing. Luke scrambled up, bowing his head in respect as well.

"Come along then." The twins hurried to follow Mace as he took long steps down the garden path, back towards the temple. "Your training is going very well. You've excelled far beyond the others in Dragon Clan." Luke and Leia exchanged a secretive smile. Unlike the other younglings, they received far more instruction because of Anakin. "You two will be great Jedi one day." Mace paused, looking down at them with a sharp look.

"But?" Luke said, unease filling his chest.

"Attachment is a Jedi's greatest foe," Mace said. He eyed them again and continued, "And you two are far too attached to one another."

Luke pursed his lips and bit back a retort, though Leia was not as tight-lipped. "But we're siblings," she said. "How could we not be attached?"

"As a Jedi, it will be your responsibility to safeguard civilization, to protect all those who need it. If you put one another over that you would be endangering our whole cause." Before Leia could protest again, he continued, "How can you keep the peace if there is conflict in your hearts? If you are going to be a Jedi you must understand that our sacred duty always comes first." He stopped sharply in the empty corridor and turned to face them. "Do you want to be Jedi, younglings?"

Luke nodded, glancing at his sister. "Of course," he said.

"Yes," Leia said.

"Then you must let go of that attachment." Despite his stern expression, Mace spoke softly. He kneeled down and met the twins' unsure expressions. "It is for the good of the Republic." In the echoing halls of the temple, Mace continued, "There is no emotion, there is peace."

"There is no emotion, there is peace," Luke and Leia repeated, heads bowed. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

"Well done," Mace said as he stood again. "Remember what I said younglings."

Footsteps sounded from further down the hall and Luke glanced up to see Ahsoka walking their way. "Are you lecturing those poor younglings Master Windu?" She asked with a teasing smile. "What crime have they committed to earn such a terrible punishment?"

Both twins struggled to contain their giggles as Mace turned to Ahsoka, crossing his arms. "Watch yourself," he said, eyes narrowed.

"It was a joke, have you heard of those?" Ahsoka strolled past him and smiled down at Luke and Leia. "Come on, Master Yoda asked me to review some holocrons with the younglings."

As Luke and Leia glanced up at Mace, he nodded to them. "Run along then." They didn't wait for another chance at escape and hurried after Ahsoka.

"You looked like you needed rescuing," Ahsoka said, grinning at the twins. When they failed to immediately smile back, she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Are we too close?" Luke asked, voice quiet.

"Who? You and Leia?" The pair nodded and Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise.

"Master Windu said we need to give up our attachment to one another."

For a long time Ahsoka did not meet their gaze or say anything. They walked together into the Archives where Ahsoka led them to a table in the far corner and sat down, folding her hands before her as she glanced away. Her expression was thoughtful and when she looked back, she said, "Master Windu is wrong."

Luke's eyes widened as he met Ahsoka's gaze. "What?" He asked, lowering his voice. "Why?"

"There is danger in attachments," Ahsoka said. She sighed and shook her head. "But we can't live our lives trying to close them out altogether." She reached out her hands to the twins, who both took them. Smiling, Ahsoka continued, "Our duty is to the galaxy, but that doesn't mean we can't have friends. We just have to be willing to choose what's best for everyone over what's best for one person." She squeezed their hands. "Stay close to one another. Your love for your twin is not wrong, no matter what the others might say."

Ahsoka's words lifted the weight from Luke's chest. He looked at Leia who smiled back at him. "Okay," they said together.

"Now, let me show you something that will help further your learning." She pulled the holocron over to them and grinned. "You've been learning the different forms, so let's review one."

Ahsoka gently turned the holocron on and an image of Anakin flashed to life in front of them. "Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire from multiple adversaries. Fluid motion, one into the next, into the next, and so on," hologram Anakin said.

As hologram Anakin spoke, the twins watched with interest, taking in every word and swing of the lightsaber. Luke leaned forward on the table, already itching to try out the suggestions while Leia took in the lesson with a calm expression. Neither of them heard the footsteps as someone walked up behind them.

"Snips, why are you showing them that terrible thing?" Anakin groaned as both twins whirled around.

"It's not terrible," Ahsoka said. "It shows your great technique." Anakin sighed, crossing his arms and pointedly looking away. "If you'd rather, we could demonstrate in person?"

"Would you really?" Luke asked. "That would be awesome!"

"Please?" Leia added, smiling up at Anakin with her sweetest smile. At that point it was sealed in stone, Luke knew his sister learned quickly how easily she could manipulate Anakin with her smile.

"Come on then," Anakin said, turning to lead the way.

They traveled down to the sparring arena, a place where Luke and Leia had only gone once or twice before. Luke glanced up, staring the large walls and bright lights. Together with Leia, he hurried over to the large white mats. They sat and patiently watched as Ahsoka and Anakin entered the main arena. Luke fiddled with his bracelet, eyes wide and ready to learn.

"It’s been a while since we’ve sparred,” Anakin said, tossing his cloak off. Ahsoka laughed, shaking her head. “I hope you’ve kept up with your training.”

“A Jedi is always learning more, right Master?” Ahsoka teased, drawing her two lightsabers. Luke took in a sharp breath, eyes grower even wider in excitement. Ahsoka was one of the few Jedi who commonly used Jar’Kai, the art of using two lightsabers at once.

“Watch carefully younglings,” Anakin said, glancing over at the twins.

Both Luke and Leia held their breath as Ahsoka charged, swinging her blades faster than they could see. Anakin held his ground, twisting and turning as he deflected each blow. He moved so quickly that Luke could barely see him move his lightsaber.

“Not bad Ahsoka,” Anakin said with a grin. “Maybe you’ll actually hit me.” He leaped back, dodging several more quick strikes. “Have you two seen Form VII?” He looked towards the twins as his gaze become mischievous. 

“Careful Anakin, I look up to you but I don’t want to have a matching robot arm,” Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes and wiggling her fingers.

“Master Windu created Form VII, Vaapad right?” Leia asked, eyes wide. “It’s the most advanced form of combat.”

“Technically, Mace only altered it. The original Form VII is Juyo.” Anakin raised his lightsaber again. “Mace made it more light side user-friendly.” His eyes sparkled, revealing something almost feral. “Supposedly using Vaapad is the closest you’ll ever get to the dark side. So of course, Master Windu has only ever trained one other person in it and it was certainly not me.” Anakin crouched, lowering himself into a position Luke did not recognize. “But I’m good at learning from observation.” 

“Don’t cut off my arm, Skyguy,” Ahsoka said with a slight sigh before charging him again.

The battle before was nothing compared to Anakin’s use of Vaapad. He charged Ahsoka, easily knocking her back and back again as he swung. Unlike before where Luke could guess where Anakin might swing, he had no idea what the Jedi was going to do next. His lightsaber was only a flash of blue light as he struck again and again. Ahsoka struggled to block his attacks, going from offensive to defensive as she backed down.

“Wow,” Leia said, eyes wide. Luke watched as well, but he bit his lip as Ahsoka faltered, struggling to block Anakin's attacks. He shifted, watching her with a concerned look.

Typically, the forms were based on self-control and forward planning, but Anakin’s attack was a whirlwind. It screamed passion and anger as he attacked over and over, driving Ahsoka further back and preventing her from getting back into an offensive position. Both Luke and Leia held their breaths as Ahsoka narrowly dodged another attack and leaped over the top of Anakin. He swung faster than she could dodge and disarmed her, sending her lightsabers clattering to the ground. Luke gasped in surprise.

“What the blazes are you two doing?”

Luke jumped, turning to see Obi-Wan storming into the training arena. Luke felt the energy in the room shift from excitement to pure fury. He blinked, surprised at the strength of Obi-Wan’s anger.

Anakin paled, immediately extinguishing his lightsaber as he stepped away from Ahsoka. She scrambled up to her feet, sending a panicked look in Anakin’s direction. He steadied his gaze, turning towards Obi-Wan. “Master, I-”

“Was exposing younglings to advanced, near forbidden lightsaber forms?” Obi-Wan asked. He did not bother yelling; he didn’t have to. Everyone in the room could feel the force of his anger. “Where did you even learn Vaapad? I am certain that Mace and Depa never taught you.” Luke shrunk back in fear. He had never seen him so furious before.

“I-” Anakin began to protest.

“Not to mention you are demonstrating a form far above Ataru, which is the highest form they should know at their age and you’re not even using training lightsabers.”

Biting his lip, Anakin lowered his head in shame. Luke and Leia exchanged a surprised look. Anakin almost always argued back when he was scolded. Yet, he gave in so easily that time. They both gulped. They were in big trouble.

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers, walking over to Obi-Wan. “I was the one who-”

“Don’t try to defend him, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said, shooting a glare in her direction. “I know that this was entirely Anakin’s idea.” He clenched his hands and took in a deep breath, rubbing his forehead. “We will be discussing this later.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin said quietly. When he raised his head, Luke was surprised to see tears starting to form in his eyes. “I just-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Obi-Wan turned sharply, walking over to Luke and Leia. “Come with me.” Both twins peeked at Anakin and Ahsoka briefly before Obi-Wan said, more forcefully, “Luke. Leia. Now.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi.”

The twins walked in silence as they followed Obi-Wan to the gardens. Luke was barely keeping himself from trembling. The Force thrummed with Obi-Wan’s fury, though it had diminished since leaving the arena. Luke glanced at Leia, who met his gaze with a worried expression. Was Obi-Wan going to punish them?

Strolling through the gardens, Obi-Wan chose a spot near one of the streams. He sat in the grass, folding his legs and gesturing in front of him. “Come. I want you two to join me in meditation.” Luke and Leia exchanged unsure looks before sitting before Obi-Wan. “Learning to be a Jedi is not solely about fighting. Anakin still fails to understand that after all these years.”

“Is he in a lot of trouble?” Leia asked quietly. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head.

“I let my anger get the best of me,” he said, looking sheepish. “Which is why we’re going to meditate. What do you know about meditation, young ones?”

As always, Leia spoke first, raising her chin with a proud smile. “Meditation helps us connect to the Force, lets us channel our emotions and control them to keep calm even in the hardest situations.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “That sounds as if you memorized it from an ancient text.” Leia’s face reddened and she lowered her head. “Meditation is more than just a tool. It centers us. Calms us. It lets us channel the Force, feeling everything it touches.”

“I felt you were angry,” Luke said. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise. “It was like the room was humming.”

“I felt it too,” Leia said.

“Your training is going very well,” Obi-Wan said. “Close your eyes.” Both twins complied. Luke did his best to loosen up, listening to Obi-Wan’s voice. “Do you hear what’s around you? The stream, the wind, each other?” Luke nodded slightly. “Focus on the Force now. Feel how it runs through everything.”

It was not the first time Luke had felt the Force. Every so often, he could catch a glimpse of a feeling or an intuition. They were fleeting, but in that moment he felt something tangible. It was like a string, connecting him to his sister to Obi-Wan to the plants. Luke focused on that string, feeling how it breathed and shifted. Everything was alive.

“This is what it means to be a Jedi.” Obi-Wan’s voice was quiet. “At peace with the universe.”

It became easy to lose track of time. With the Force surrounding them, they were able to get enraptured by the feeling. They belonged in that little grove. They were just another small piece of the larger puzzle. After what felt like an eternity, Luke opened his eyes again. He looked at his sister who met his gaze at the exact same time.

“You are lucky to grow up in a time of peace,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

“Master Skywalker and Knight Tano didn’t?” Leia asked, furrowing her brow. “Because of the Sith and the Clone Wars?”

“They have war in their blood,” Obi-Wan said. “Sometimes I worry that they miss it, especially watching them spar today.” Obi-Wan clasped his hands, staring down at them. “It was hard on all of us.”

“You fought in the Clone Wars too right?” Luke asked. “Like when you got kidnapped by a Sith Lord?”

As Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise, Luke shrunk back. Leia’s panic spread through him. “Anakin told you about the Battle of Geonosis.” They nodded, trying not to look too guilty. To their surprise, Obi-Wan smiled fondly. “It was a horrible day. I owe my life to Anakin for that, and many other battles.”

“Like what?” Leia asked, leaning forward.

“The three of us have saved each other more times than I can count,” Obi-Wan said. “It seemed like all Anakin and Ahsoka could do is get us into trouble.” At the twin’s excited expression, Obi-Wan continued hesitantly, “I don’t know what I’d do without them.” A small fond smile crossed his face. “I could not imagine life then, especially not without Anakin.”

“Why not?” Leia asked.

As Obi-Wan stared off into the distance, he spoke almost too quietly for them to hear. “I had resigned myself to the fact that I would die in the Clone Wars. For some reason, I knew that I would die by his side.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “I suppose General Grievous said it best, ‘Where there is Kenobi, you will always find Skywalker not far behind.’ ”

“That sounds a lot like attachment,” Luke said, fiddling with his bracelet.

For a moment, Obi-Wan was silent. When he looked back to the twins his expression had become sad. “Yes,” he said. “You should learn from your elder’s mistakes. That is true wisdom.” With that said, Obi-Wan stood. “I have other business to attend to, don’t make any more trouble."

“We never would,” Leia said with her sweetest smile.

“See you later, Master Kenobi,” Luke said.

Walking together to their room, Leia was quiet for a while. Luke watched her, knowing that she was thinking over something. “I think,” Leia said. “I want one of them to be my Master.”

Nodding, Luke offered his hand to his sister and she took it. "Me too," he said, smiling.

 

 

Anakin did not see any trace of Obi-Wan for several days since he was sent on a mission to Chandrila. Ahsoka tried to apologize and shift the blame onto herself, but Anakin told her to not worry. It was his fault. Anakin leaned against a column on one of the meditation balconies, staring out at the setting sun with a heavy heart. It had been a long time since he had seen such fury in Obi-Wan’s eyes. Anakin sighed, turning to go down the long corridor towards the Masters’ quarters.

It was stupid of Anakin to show the twins Vaapad. He was showing off for them, trying to earn their respect. Anakin frowned. He couldn’t be their father. When he brought them to the temple he gave up the right to raise them. He needed to be their teacher. Anakin flexed his hand, glancing towards Obi-Wan’s closed door. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts before knocking lightly.

The door opened immediately. Obi-Wan sat relaxed on the sofa. He had pulled the japor snippet out from underneath his robes and was staring at it, turning it over gently in his fingers. He glanced towards Anakin with a neutral expression on his face. “Come in.”

Immediately Anakin hurried inside. “It was foolish of me to-”

“There’s no need to apologize.”

Relieved, Anakin smiled. He sunk down onto the couch next to Obi-Wan. “Still, I’m sorry. I’m not a child, I shouldn’t behave like one.”

“That’s the wisest thing that has ever come out of your mouth,” Obi-Wan said with a small smirk. 

Warmth filled their shared bond as Obi-Wan reached out and lightly touched Anakin’s cheek, smoothing his thumb across it. Anakin closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.

“I’m glad you have taken an interest in the younglings,” Obi-Wan said, turning away again and taking his warm touch with him. Anakin leaned in closer, missing it already. “A good Jedi Master passes on his wisdom to the next generation.”

Stretching out on the sofa, Anakin laid his head in Obi-Wan’s lap. When he heard Obi-Wan’s sharp breath, he prepared himself to be shoved off, but then Obi-Wan gently rested his hand on Anakin’s head. Sometimes he worried that if he pushed too quickly, Obi-Wan would pull away completely. He knew that Obi-Wan was still unsure about their relationship.

“Perhaps I’m just trying to take after you,” Anakin said, closing his eyes as Obi-Wan stroked his hair.

“Oh what do I know, dear one?”

Anakin couldn’t help but smile at the endearment, the sign that Obi-Wan had let down his walls. He reached for Obi-Wan’s other hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. “Let’s stay like this forever,” he whispered. It certainly wasn’t the first time he suggested it.

Obi-Wan was quiet. He smoothed his hand over Anakin’s hair as he sighed happily. Despite their quiet moment, Obi-Wan seemed uneasy. “I fear this period of peace may be over soon,” Obi-Wan said.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Anakin rolled over and met Obi-Wan’s gaze. When he frowned back, Anakin asked, “What are you talking about?”

"There was another terrorist attack while I was on Chandrilla. I fear that these terrorists are growing stronger. We may be able to beat them for now, but I don't know how much longer we can suppress them."

Nodding, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan's hand to his chest. He had heard about the minor attack. No one had been injured. "We will defeat them." He closed his eyes, kissing Obi-Wan's hand once more. "I can do anything with you by my side."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. "You flatter me." With a sigh, Obi-Wan continued, "Though I fear we may have to be prepared for more than just a handful of terrorists." Anakin was barely listening to his words, choosing instead to kiss the inside of his wrist, pressing his lips against Obi-Wan's pulse. "Are you listening?"

"Let's not talk about it right now, Obi-Wan." Anakin sat up, leaning closer to Obi-Wan. He kissed him, pulling away when Obi-Wan did not kiss back. His eyes were serious.

“During this attack, there was a powerful Force user there. I suspect it was Sidious,” Obi-Wan said calmly. "We will be discussing it more at the council meeting tomorrow." Anakin’s blood went cold. After investigating on Raxus, he thought he was imagining Sidious' presence. Years past and nothing happened, yet he was still out there. As Anakin stiffened, worry filled their bond.

Anakin met Obi-Wan's expression, noticing his kind smile. He reached out and curled his hand around Anakin's cheek to pull their foreheads together. "I'm sorry," Anakin said.

"And I have told you a million times that it is not your fault. Sidious was manipulating you."

"I almost fell to the dark side."

Nodding, Obi-Wan trailed his hand down and rubbed the back of Anakin's neck. "Like I have said many times before, you didn't. You were strong enough to resist him."

Anakin closed his eyes with a trembling sigh. He still remembered how he raced to Obi-Wan and threw himself into his arms the minute he returned from Utapau. He remembered how he had apologized over and over, sobbing as he realized what had nearly occurred. It was the first time Obi-Wan hugged him close.

"It would have broken me to lose you." Obi-Wan's voice was quiet. "I was so relieved when I returned, so happy to have you in my arms."

"I will never make a mistake like that again."

"I know, dear one."

Raising his head again, Anakin cupped Obi-Wan’s face and kissed him. To his delight, Obi-Wan kissed back. As they broke apart and Obi-Wan stared at him with a fond smile, Anakin nearly told him he loved him. He bit back the words, remembering how he needed to be careful and not push Obi-Wan too far.

Obi-Wan pressed his forehead against Anakin’s and he drowned in the warmth of that embrace. What they had was not something they could speak about aloud. Anakin learned that and though he was frustrated with Obi-Wan’s refusal to acknowledge their relationship, he was satisfied that he at least had something.

With a small smile, Anakin kissed him again, pulling him close. “It’s getting late,” Obi-Wan said as they broke apart. “We should go to bed.”

“To yours?”

It was the wrong thing to say. Obi-Wan slipped away, closing himself off once more. Anakin bit his lip, lowering his head. “No, Anakin.” Sighing, Obi-Wan shook his head, running a hand over his face. “You should get to bed.”

“Of course,” Anakin struggled to hide the hurt in his voice as he stood. “Goodnight Obi-Wan.” He walked towards the door, casting a bitter look in Obi-Wan’s direction. “Sleep well without me.”

Before Obi-Wan could reply, Anakin was gone. He hurried down the hallways, driving away his disappointment. He reminded himself that it took years for Obi-Wan to even kiss him. Yet, Anakin yearned for more and more with each kiss, each gentle touch. Loving Obi-Wan was not the same as loving Padmé and it frustrated him deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin walked to the gardens, planning to spend most of the evening sulking when he spotted Luke and Leia in their normal meeting spot. The twins sat back to back, deep in meditation. Anakin raised an eyebrow, walking over to sit on the nearby bench. Obi-Wan must have instilled the importance of meditation in them.

As Anakin sat on the bench, he looked over his children. As they grew older, Anakin began to see more and more similarities to himself and Padmé. Leia looked much more like her mother with her long hair and dark eyes. Yet, Luke looked almost like Anakin did at that age. As Anakin admired them with a small smile Luke peeked out of one eye.

“How long have you been there, Master Skywalker?” He asked. “I didn’t even sense you!”

“What?” Leia peeked around her brother, scowling. “We were focusing so well!”

“One meditation session with Master Kenobi is not going to make you masters of the Force,” Anakin said. The twins stood, walking over to him with grins. “I wanted to apologize to you for-” He broke off, awkwardly shrugging.

“Showing off?” Leia provided with a small smile. Despite looking like her mother, Anakin had to admit that she had his personality.

“It gave us something to aspire to,” Luke said a little more timidly than his sister.

“Yeah, never make Master Kenobi angry,” Leia said with a small smile in her brother’s direction. 

Anakin laughed, pressing a hand to his mouth to try to stifle the sound. “I guess it’s best that you learn that early. I still haven’t.” Leia met his smile and climbed up into his lap. Luke mirrored her and Anakin winced at the sudden pressure. “You are getting too big for this.”

“Too big for stories too?” Leia asked, eyes wide. Anakin met her gaze with a small smile.

“It’s getting harder and harder to think of them,” he said. “But even when you two grow too big to sit in my lap and hear stories, I’ll still make time for you.”

“Are you going to train us when we become Padawans?” Luke asked, eyes hopeful. “I mean, I know you can only choose one of us, but-” He broke off, blushing in embarrassment. “I guess you don’t have to choose now.”

For a moment Anakin felt guilty, he didn’t want to have to choose one of his children over the other. Yet, the Code forbade taking on more than one Padawan. Though Anakin knew that he would have to fight a certain former Padawan of his to have to train both of them.

“Ahsoka’s already made that decision,” Anakin said with a fond smile as he remembered when Ahsoka demanded he let her train Luke. “So I guess you’re stuck with her, Luke.” To his relief, Luke’s face lit up with excitement.

“So you’ll train me then?” Leia asked, eyes wide. She leaned in, hugging Anakin tight. “I can’t wait!”

Leaning his head against his daughter’s, Anakin closed his eyes, holding her close as he stroked her hair. “I can’t either.” Luke jumped forward, hugging him as well. Anakin wrapped his other arm around him. “And we will have to go on plenty of missions with you and Ahsoka too.”

“We’ll have all sorts of adventures worthy of telling future younglings,” Luke said.

“Yes, we will. Together.”

“In the meantime, I think you owe us a story,” Leia said. She reached up and gently traced the scar over Anakin’s right eye. Furrowing her face, Leia stared at it. “How did you get it?”

Wincing, Anakin glanced away. “In a duel,” he said. “With a very dangerous woman.” Anakin struggled to speak about anything more. He already shared so much of his life with the twins, much more than anyone else. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to tell them about anything that contributed to his near fall to the dark side. “It’s not really something I like to speak about.” Anakin pursed his lips, struggling to push away the flare of anger he felt towards Ventress. 

“Okay.”

“It looks cool,” Luke said with a small smile. He was always good at sensing when someone was upset. He glanced upward. “The stars look nice.”

“The sky is clear tonight,” Leia said, leaning back against Anakin’s chest. Luke copied her, snuggling close. “It’s beautiful.” The twins joined hands, both looking towards the night sky. “Isn’t it, Master Skywalker?

“Anakin.” Both Luke and Leia looked up with puzzled expressions. “You don’t have to call me Master Skywalker.”

“Okay, Anakin,” Leia said with a rebellious look in her eyes.

In that quiet moment, Anakin counted himself so lucky to have them. He wondered what would have happened if he had fallen. Hugging the twins closer, Anakin scolded himself. If he had fallen, they could have grown up unloved and alone. It was best not to think about that future.

 

 

 

As Leia struggled to pin her braid up, Luke stepped up behind her, taking the hairpin. “Here, let me help or else we’ll be struggling here forever,” he said, carefully placing the pin. Leia wore her long hair in a braid circlet around the back of her head. It was her go-to style for combat. She glanced at her brother with a smile.

“Thank you. Are you excited?” She asked.

“Of course I am, we’re finally going to get our crystals.” Luke finished pinning her hair up and then grabbed his coat. “Let’s hurry, we don’t want to be the last ones there!” Luke rushed around his sister, hurrying out the door. She rolled her eyes before following.

“Do you think Ilum is really as cold as they say it is?” Leia asked, fiddling with the fur hood of her coat.

“I hope not. I hate the cold.”

As the twins walked around the corridor, they stopped at the exact same time. Across the way, at the mouth of the starfighter hangar, was Anakin and Obi-Wan. Luke watched them with a curious expression. They were standing close, engrossed in conversation. He watched as Anakin lightly brushed his hand against Obi-Wan’s. Both of the Jedi smiled, laughing together.

“They look really happy,” Luke said, glancing towards Leia.

“Anakin and Master Kenobi have always been close,” Leia said with a shrug. Though she watched the scene with keen interest as well. “Probably too close for most of the Council’s likening.”

With a grin, Luke nudged his sister. “So are we.” At the look his sister sent him, Luke furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Not in that way,” she said. Luke snorted, trying to contain his giggles.

Together they walked towards the hangar. Anakin noticed them as they got closer, smiling widely. Obi-Wan glanced their direction and took an obvious step away from Anakin. The twins exchanged a look. Clearly, at least Obi-Wan meant for their closeness to be a secret.

“Hello, young ones,” Obi-Wan said. “Heading off to go to Ilum for the Gathering I presume?”

“We are,” Leia said, raising her head with a proud smile. “And we’ll be coming back with our crystals.”

“I am sure you will do very well,” Obi-Wan said with a slight nod. “If you excuse me younglings, I would like to go get some rest. My mission was much taxing than I expected.” He briefly looked at Anakin again, eyes soft. “We can continue speaking later, Anakin.”

“Of course.” The fondness in Anakin’s expression made the twins exchange a knowing look once more.

As soon as Obi-Wan left, Leia opened her mouth to make some sarcastic response, but Luke quickly nudged her in the side. Anakin didn’t notice, turning to them with a proud expression. “You have grown up quickly,” he said. “Twelve already and heading to the Gathering. I’m proud of you.”

“How is the Gathering?” Luke asked. He had heard rumors, but none of the older younglings or Padawans ever answered his questions about it.

For a moment, Anakin looked distressed. He drew in a sharp breath and glanced away. “Hopefully your experience is nothing like mine.”

Leia stepped forward with a curious expression. “What happened?”

“Since I entered the Jedi Order so late in my life I had to do it alone. Ilum is a planet where the Force is very strong and it can play tricks on your mind. I barely made it out with my crystal before the ice wall sealed me in.” Anakin knelt down to meet them at eye level. “This is one of the many tests you will face on your path to becoming a Padawan. Don’t be frightened of what you may see there.”

“Were you frightened?” Luke asked, voice wavering. He hadn’t been scared of going to Ilum until that moment.

“I was, but I pushed through it.” Anakin reached out and took the twins’ hands, placing them together. “If you two stay together I’m sure it will be fine. Your crystals are likely near one another since you’re twins.” Reaching away, Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and showed it to them. “Then, you will have one as well.” He gently laid it in their hands, watching as their eyes light up with excitement.

“We’ll do our best,” Leia said. Luke nodded, staring at the lightsaber in awe. He had never held a real one, only the training sabers.

“Run along then. You have a long journey ahead of you.” Anakin took his lightsaber back and ruffled their hair.

Leia swatted his hand away. “You’re going to mess it up,” she protested despite smiling. “Come on, Luke.” She hurried down the steps towards the ship and Luke nearly had to run to keep up with her.

The others from Dragon Clan gathered around the ship as Katooni, one of the older Padawans met them. “Welcome younglings,” she said with a smile. “You are about to embark on a very important mission.”

Ilum was even colder than Luke anticipated. He hugged his coat tight around himself as he and Leia walked further into the caverns. All of the younglings split up the moment they entered the cavern. The Force called them all different directions, to different crystals. As they walked, Leia stopped to examine each and every rock.

“Can’t we go faster?” Luke asked, trying not to whine. Leia met his question with an eye-roll and a scoff. “It’s freezing!”

“Luke, we can’t rush through,” she said. “We could miss our crystals.” Luke huffed in irritation and continued ahead.

“Freezing to death seems so much better,” he said under his breath. “You do know we’ll be trapped here if we don’t hurry, right dear sister?”

“Stop being so obstinate,” Leia said as she stood and walked over to the other wall, examining it. She laid her hand on the ice and closed her eyes. “They’re close, can’t you feel?”

“I can barely feel anything,” Luke said, continuing down the long corridor. As he stepped forward, the ice underneath his feet cracked. His eyes widened and he tried to backpedal but it was too late. “Leia!”

“Luke!” Rushing over, Leia reached for his hand, but Luke slipped through the broken ice sheet before she could catch him. Her fingers brushed his right as he fell back, watching her horrified expression. He hit the ground hard, rolling further down into a dark chamber. “Luke? Are you alright?”

Trembling, Luke scrambled to his feet and glanced up the hole. It would be impossible to climb back out. “Just a little shaken,” he said. “I’ll find another way back up.”

“I could come down too,” Leia said. “We shouldn’t split up.”

“It’s okay. I’ll find you quickly.”

With that matter decided, Luke turned and began to head down the dark corridor. It was near pitch black as Luke carefully trekked through the caves. He rounded a corner, trailing his hand along the wall to keep a good sense of direction. Unlike the floor above, the air in the lower caves was stifling. Screams suddenly rang out, making Luke jump. He whirled around in the dark, searching for the source.

“Hello? Who’s there?” He stumbled a bit further down. The screams slowly died down and amongst them, Luke recognized the buzz of a lightsaber. “Hello?”

All of a sudden it was like the ground dropped out from underneath him, Luke stumbled forward, gasping in surprise. He raised his eyes to find himself in the Jedi temple, bodies all around him. Luke screamed and backpedaled, falling over himself in his attempt to get away.

When Luke rose to his feet he found himself on a fiery planet. The heat blasted against his face, making him shield his eyes. Voices continued to echo around him. “Luke,” A woman’s voice whispered. It was shaky as if she could hardly speak. “Leia.” Running along the lava’s shore, Luke heard a more familiar voice behind him.

“Liar!"

“Anakin?” Luke cried out, eyes searching for the Jedi Master. He whirled around again at the sound of another voice.

“We cannot do this anymore, Anakin."

"I hate you!"

"I loved you!"

The electrifying hum of a lightsaber drew Luke’s attention to the right place. He could hardly believe what he saw as Anakin and Obi-Wan standing across from one another. A figure laid crumbled behind Anakin. The scene shifted back and forth ever changing. As Luke blinked the figure was gone and Obi-Wan's lightsaber was activated and glowing as Anakin held his own tight in his hand, unlit. Then when Luke blinked again, the pair of Jedi were attacking one another, blue lightsabers crashing together. Anakin's bright blue eyes suddenly shone gold. 

“Master Kenobi?” Luke screamed out. “Anakin?”

The world dropped out from underneath Luke’s feet again and he gasped, raising his head to see himself in a dark room. Lightsabers flashed around him and he looked up in time to see Ahsoka defend herself from a red lightsaber that nearly crashed down on her.

"Ahsoka!" Luke called, scrambling to his feet. He reached out, desperate to help her.

"You won’t have him!”

The shadows shifted and suddenly everything was glowing purple. Ahsoka's green lightsabers became white as she fought off a different, dark clad figure. Luke gasped and reached out to help, trying to stop the red lightsaber from smashing into Ahsoka as she hurried to block it's descent downward. 

"I won't leave you, not this time." 

Everything jerked away again and Luke tumbled to his knees again and found himself leaning on soft carpet. Dizzy, he struggled to make out the two figures before him in the dim light. Babies' cries filled the room. “Our children,” The woman from before whispered again. He caught a glimpse of her face, stressed and tired. Her long brown hair trailed down either side of her face. She reached out to the man before her, cradling one baby while he held the other.

“I can’t believe it,” the man whispered. His voice sounded familiar but Luke couldn't make out his face. It was blurry and it hurt to even look in his direction. Luke began to stand, to walk over to the pair.

“They’re so beautiful An-”

“Luke!”

The world snapped back into place as Luke felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder. He raised his head to meet Leia’s confused gaze. Gasping from relief, Luke lunged forward and hugged his sister tight.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, hugging him back. “You looked like you were in so much pain.”

“I don’t know,” Luke whispered. He buried his head in the soft fabric of his sister’s jacket. “I think I had a vision.” His head hurt and the images he saw were already beginning to fade from his mind.

“A vision?” Leia pulled back, furrowing her brow. “Are you sure? Anakin said that this place could play tricks.”

Luke blinked, recalling the golden-eyed Anakin from the fiery planet and Ahsoka facing off against the Sith. He took in a shaky breath and nodded. The cave was playing to his deepest fears. With Leia’s help, he stood back up. “Let’s hurry and get our crystals.” Leia nodded, taking his hand as they continued through the darkness.

“Luke, you’re shaking,” she said. She squeezed his hand gently as they walked through the cave. “It’s alright, I’m here.” Luke nodded, focusing on the sound of his sister’s voice. A warm comfort spread through their bond as Leia looked back and smiled at him. “We can get through this together.”

“Together,” he echoed back, hurrying to walk closer to his sister.

The corridor stretched out for a long time before opening into a small cavern. A huge stalagmite hung down from the ceiling and two crystals sparkled at the end of it. Luke pointed, grinning.

“Up there,” he said.

“Our crystals!” She looked at Luke with a bright, excited smile. “How do we get them down?”

Luke looked back up towards the ceiling and raised his hand, squeezing his sister’s hand. “With the Force,” he said, closing his eyes and feeling for the power. Leia mirrored him and he felt her presence flare up beside him. Together they reached out to the crystals and pulled. Something snapped in the cavern and a moment later, Luke felt something smooth in the palm of his hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at the crystal.

Realization sunk in as he raised his head to meet Leia’s gaze. She peered at her crystal with a wide smile. “We did it. We’re really going to be Jedi, aren’t we?”

“Yes, we are. We’re going to be the best Jedi ever, won’t we?” Luke closed his hand over the crystal and tugged on Leia’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

 

 

Together Leia and Luke hurried towards Anakin's room. Upon returning from Ilum, they were excited to show off their new lightsabers. The door opened and Luke and Leia came face to face with the golden droid. "Hello Master Luke, Master Leia," Threepio said.

"Where's Anakin?" Leia asked, peering around him. Artoo beeped from behind Threepio and Luke walked over to the droid, patting him on the head.

"I'm afraid Master Anakin has been sent out with some others to investigate those scoundrels behind all those terrorist attacks." Threepio turned as both twins walked into the room, looking around with curious expressions. Luke picked up a model ship, moving it through the air with a smile. "He won't return for quite some time."

Smiling, Luke and Leia exchanged a look. They had never been in Anakin's room before and rarely interacted with the droids. Artoo beeped a quiet protest as Luke poked at him. He had been reading more about droids along with studies about synthetic kyber crystals and other emerging technologies.

"What are you doing, Master Luke?" Threepio walked over and tried to shoo Luke away. "You two should not be in here without Master Anakin, this is an invasion of privacy!"

"I just want to see how Artoo works," Luke said. "I never get to look at him up close." He continued pushing buttons and Artoo screeched in annoyance.

"We should go study for the Jedi Initiate Trials," Leia said with a shrug. She traced a finger over one of the model ships and then turned to head for the door.

"Yes, you should. Run along then!"

Ignoring Threepio, Luke pressed another button on Artoo's panel and a holovideo began to play. It showed a woman dressed in a beautiful dress. She smiled and leaned forward, speaking softly. "I've missed you," she said, eyes shining. A surge of a million different emotions spread through Luke as Leia rushed over to look at the holovideo. "It's lonely on Coruscant without you. I know you have-"

"Artoo, turn that off right now." Threepio hurried to push himself between Artoo and the twins. "You two are in big trouble!"

The holovideo flickered off and Artoo rolled away, beeping indignantly. Leia hurried after him and pressed another button, calling up another holovideo. "I thank you for placing your trust in me. I will lead the Republic into a new era, one free of war. We will-" Again, Artoo stopped the holovideo and then he shocked Leia's hand.

"Hey! What was that for?" Leia snapped at the droid before whirling around to address Luke. “It’s her. It has to be.”

"Our mother?" Luke touched his bracelet, looking at the letters carved there. “Are you sure?”

“I am,” Leia said. “It has to be her. I could never forget her face.”

"You are sticking your noses where they don't belong, younglings," Threepio said, waving them away. "Hurry along now."

"Who is she?" Leia turned to him with wide eyes.

"That video you were not supposed to be watching was of Chancellor Padmé Amidala," Threepio said and Artoo screeched at him, ramming into his leg. "Which is not something you need to know."

"Our mother was the Chancellor?" Leia furrowed her brow in concentration. “Anakin knew our mother and we know that he knew the Chancellor.”

“He’s mentioned her in stories,” Luke said. “And she died soon after we were born.”

“Who better to trust her children with than a Jedi Master who has saved her many times?” Leia whirled around to address Threepio and Artoo. "That was our mother, wasn't it?"

"I am not answering that question," Threepio said as he crossed his arms. "Master Anakin is going to be displeased with you going through his things." Luke felt guilty for a moment, but Leia didn't care. She turned and grabbed his hands, eyes sparkling.

"It has to be her," Leia said again. “We finally know who she was.”

“Do you think we can find our father too?” Luke said slowly. Artoo let off a panicked screech and nudged Threepio again.

"We never said that Chancellor Amidala was-"

“We should look in the Archives, maybe we can find stories about men she was involved with. We could find him that way!” Leia hurried towards the door and Luke scrambled to follow her. “We’ll finally know who we are. Thank you Artoo, Threepio!”

"No, no, no do not thank us! We didn't tell you anything!"

Ignoring the droid, Leia tugged Luke along, rushing towards the Archives. Luke’s smile faltered. He didn’t like Leia’s growing obsession with finding out who their parents were. They grew up surrounded by family. Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and all the younglings in Dragon Clan were their family. Did they really need to know their parents? Yet, he couldn’t deny the joy he felt in his chest as he looked at his mother’s image. She looked eerily familiar as if he had once seen her in a dream.

Together the twins hurried down the corridors towards the Archives, nearly running head first into Ahsoka. “What are you two doing rushing around the temple?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We were hurrying to the Archives to study for the Jedi Initiate Trials,” Leia said, the lie slipping easily off her tongue.

“Oh really?” Ahsoka crossed her arms and stared them down. “That seems unlikely. You two are just like-” She broke off and glanced away. “Well, you’ve been picking up a bad habit of getting into trouble.”

“Trouble?” Luke said. “We never get into trouble.” As Ahsoka stared at him, he sheepishly smiled. He remembered the garden statue him and Leia smashed as they practiced lifting it with the Force. He thought no one had even noticed.

“Sure youngling,” Ahsoka said. “I believe you.” She reached out and ruffled Luke’s hair. The warmth lingered even after she pulled away. “Go study up for the initiate trials then.” She smiled at both of them, though her eyes met Luke's. “You’re going to have to really impress me if you want to be my Padawan.” As she walked past them, she clasped her hands behind her back, standing proud. “And it will be hard work.”

“You can count on me to work hard,” Luke promised, stepping forward. "I won't let you down, Ahsoka." Surprised, she turned back and regarded him with a curious look. Pure adoration shone in his eyes.

"I know," Ahsoka said.

Leia laughed and continued down the hallway. “Come on, Luke.”

With a small nod to Ahsoka, Luke turned to hurry after his sister. Excitement rose up in his chest once more. They were less than a year away from their trials. Soon they would be real Jedi standing beside their mentors. Even as Leia searched for photos of their mother, Luke thought about the trials. He sat at the table and watched as she set another holocron before them, flipping through photos of Padmé.

“She is so beautiful,” Leia said. Luke glanced between the photo and his sister.

“You look like her,” he said. He stared at the woman's face. "She really does look familiar."

Footsteps sounded from nearby and Leia quickly turned off the holocron. Several Padawans walked by completely oblivious to Luke and Leia. Leaning forward, Leia asked quietly, “Should we tell Anakin we know? Maybe he’ll tell us who our father was.”

“Can’t you tell that he hates our father? He’d never tell us.” Luke remembered the way Anakin scowled at any mention of their father. He remembered how Anakin called their father a fool and said they should forget about him. “Plus Artoo and Threepio seemed like they were trying to keep it a secret."

Nodding, Leia sighed. "We will have to figure it out on our own then,” she said.

A part of Luke didn't want to know, but he couldn't refuse to help his sister. Leaning back, Luke glanced around the Archives. “First, I think we should actually study for the trials.”


	6. Chapter 6

The Council chose Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mace to oversee the Jedi Initiate Trials. Yoda normally would observe them as well, but he was needed elsewhere that day. While Anakin initially worried that Yoda wouldn't be there, his worry was quickly replaced with delight when he learned that he would oversee the trials in Yoda's place. Anakin struggled to contain his grin as the three of them headed down the long hallways towards the meditation room where the first of the tests would occur.

As expected, the younglings were already there. Luke and Leia sat side by side, watching Anakin as he entered the room. They said nothing, raising their heads as Mace strode to the front of the room to address the initiates.

"You have come far in your training, young ones," Mace said, eyeing the gathered younglings. "Today you will prove yourselves that you are ready for the task of becoming an apprentice. Some of you will inevitably fail." He eyed the group, letting his words sink in. "And some of you will go on to become great Jedi. Regardless, you will all serve the Republic." Standing tall, Mace paced back towards Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"The Jedi Code guides every part of our life. Your first test is to demonstrate your knowledge of the Code." Obi-Wan's gaze flickered briefly to Anakin before he continued, "Younglings, what is the Code?"

"Emotion, yet peace," The younglings recited together, eyes closed. Their voices echoed in the small meditation chamber. "Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force."

"Good," Obi-Wan said. He eyed them, seeking out who to choose to speak first. "Luke." He opened his eyes and met Obi-Wan's gaze with a confident smile. "Explain what the Code means to you."

Anakin held his breath. He worried most about his children failing the initial tests, so he prepared them thoroughly. Luke's eyes flickered briefly to him before he responded, "The Code guides every aspect of our life, leading us towards the light and away from the dark. In order to serve the Republic, we must distance ourselves from the luxuries others have and give ourselves entirely to the Force."

Obi-Wan nodded, looking pleased with his answer. He glanced towards Mace, who watched the younglings with a keen eye. "Ezra," he said, making the youngling jump slightly.

One by one all of the younglings gave their answers, trying hard to distinguish themselves from one another. Soon, only Leia remained. She braced himself, keeping a stoic expression as Obi-Wan looked to her, "Leia."

"Without the Code, we would have nothing," she said. "It gives us a foundation for how to live out our lives." She met Anakin's gaze for a moment and gulped before continuing, "Despite its flaws, we-"

"Flaws?" Mace interrupted, eyes hard. Anakin felt panic rise up in him. He explicitly told Luke and Leia to not question the Code during their trials. Why hadn't Leia listened to him? "What flaws?"

Leia glanced towards Anakin, who shook his head slightly. Despite that, she continued, "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge," Leia said, repeating part of the Code. She steadied her gaze, meeting Mace's irritated look. "This is something we strive for, not something that will always be a part of us from the very beginning. There will always be times when we're ignorant. Some things we'll live our whole lives being ignorant of."

"What is your point, youngling?" Mace asked.

"The Code should guide us but not devour us. Not all Jedi will ever achieve all aspects of the Code." Leia kept her gaze steady. "I will follow it, but it will not rule my life. I will be ready to make exceptions if it is for the good of the Republic."

It was over. Devastation swept over Anakin as he realized his daughter had failed the first trial. She would never be a Jedi. Obi-Wan must have felt his pain as he reached over and brushed his hand against Anakin's. "Calm yourself," he whispered as Mace walked over to Leia.

"Well done." Anakin's eyes widened in surprise as Mace spoke, "You have all passed the first trial. Now begins the second trial. Follow us, younglings."

Anakin steadied himself as Mace turned and walked by him, nodding for both him and Obi-Wan to follow. Glancing over his shoulder, Anakin watched as Luke whispered to Leia, his expression sheepish. With a calm smile, Leia whispered back, glancing towards Anakin. He smiled back at her and turned away.

"That girl is trouble," Mace said quietly, shaking his head.

"But you still passed her," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, I did." Mace looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan with a small scowl. "Don't make me regret it if she ends up as your Padawan."

They entered one of the training dojos for the second trial. Anakin paced the front of the room, trying to keep a stoic expression as he walked before them. "The second trial," he said, "is designed to test your proficiency with your lightsabers. Show them to us now."

One by one the younglings lit their lightsabers, filling the room with buzzing and an eerie blue and green light. The twins wielded green lightsabers. Anakin struggled to hide his proud smile as he walked by them, examining the blades they had constructed.

"Well done," he said, returning to Obi-Wan's side to grab a box. "Your lightsabers are functional. They will serve you well should you pass. For now, you need to each use a training saber." He passed out the training lightsabers and then glanced towards Obi-Wan, holding one out to him.

"First, we will test your proficiency in the use of Form I: Shii-Cho." Obi-Wan activated the training lightsaber and stepped forward.

Most of the younglings exchanged apprehensive glances. They didn't know they would be fighting a Jedi Master for the trials. Luke and Leia steadied themselves, slipping into position faster than the others. For several months, Anakin had spent hours each night drilling them on each and every form, with the exception of Niman and Vaapad.

As Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber at Ezra, the youngling quickly deflected, stepping back to assess the situation. "Good," Obi-Wan said and then attacked Leia. She parried, knocking his blade away with quick efficiency. "Excellent."

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan expertly danced between the younglings, striking out at the right moments to test them, once each of them had successfully blocked an attack they moved onto Makashi, then Soresu, then Ataru. All Jedi were trained in the forms, but most focused on certain forms above others. The weaknesses the trials exposed would allow the younglings to choose which forms they could master best.

"Those twins are leagues above the others," Mace said quietly as Obi-Wan swung at Leia who gracefully deflected his block and struck back. "It almost seems as if they've had extra training." He glanced towards Anakin, eyes calculating. "And they fight like you, as well. What a strange coincidence. Know anything about that Skywalker?"

"Maybe they're just prodigies," Anakin said, biting back an angrier retort.

"Well done younglings," Obi-Wan said. "With this, you have passed the-"

"Wait." Mace shrugged off his cloak and stepped forward, picking up a training lightsaber. "Luke. Leia. Let's see how well you can put those forms together."

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, looking scandalized. "We don't test them on-"

"Clearly these twos are prodigies, right Skywalker?" Mace said. Anakin clenched his hand but said nothing.

All of the younglings except Luke and Leia stepped away, deactivating their lightsabers. The twins stared at Mace with wide worried eyes as they slipped into position. He came at them much faster than Obi-Wan with quick efficient swipes. Together the twins batted his attacks away and then charged. Slipping away as Leia attacked with a whirlwind of strikes, Luke swung from behind. Mace quickly blocked it and stepped away.

The display started chatter amongst the younglings, eyes wide with surprise. Rubbing his forehead, Obi-Wan shook his head. "What is he doing?" He asked, frustration seeping into Anakin and his bond.

As Luke and Leia fended off another series of attacks, Mace Force pushed them back, startling them. "Don't hold back," he said. "Show us what you can do."

As Mace charged at them again, Leia raised her hand to shove him back. It knocked him off balance and Luke attacked, hurrying to deal blow after blow. Mace parried each one, driving Luke back towards his sister. Then together they pushed him back again with Leia attacking instead. The sparring continued for several more minutes until Mace deactivated his lightsaber and tossed it back into the box.

"Well done. You all pass the second trial."

As Mace turned to leave with Obi-Wan and the younglings following, Anakin rushed to Luke and Leia. "Are you alright?" He asked, keeping his voice low. Both of them panted but grinned widely at him.

"That was amazing," Leia said, eyes sparkling. "We were able to hold our own against him."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Anakin," Luke said. He wore an enthusiastic grin to match his sister's expression.

With a sigh of relief, Anakin took a moment to ruffle the twins' hair. "Hurry along then. There's still the third trial." As the younglings ran after the others, Anakin took a moment to calm himself. It still infuriated him that Mace dared question their skills the most, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was inevitable that Mace would begin to question his closeness with Luke and Leia.

The Jedi Masters led the younglings to the main hall. They glanced around, watching others past by with curious looks. "For the third trial," Obi-Wan said with a small smile. "You must prove that you understand what it means to be a Jedi." He pulled out a bundle of scrolls from his robe. "You will each assigned a task that you have a week to complete. Until this mission is complete you will do nothing else. Understand?"

The younglings all nodded, eagerly awaiting their tasks. Obi-Wan passed out the scrolls one by one and then turned to walk away. "Go on then," Mace said, following Obi-Wan. "Get to it." Anakin followed, shooting one final glance towards Luke and Leia. He couldn't aid them in any way or else they would fail automatically.

"Good luck," Anakin said. "May the Force be with you."

It took only a few days for most of the younglings to complete their tasks. Soon all of them had finished and all but one of them had passed. Dragon Clan was the last of the younglings to finish the Initiate Trials and with them done, the Jedi Apprentice Tournament would be held the following day.

Anakin could barely contain his nervous energy as he paced the empty arena. In only a day his children would be full Jedi apprentices and would begin their training to become Jedi Knights. As he closed his eyes and sighed, Anakin spoke under his breath, "If only you could see them, Padmé."

Soft footsteps echoed in the large empty space. Anakin turned to meet Obi-Wan's smile. "You're here early. Did you forget the tournament doesn't start for another twelve hours?"

"I wanted to get a good seat." Anakin strolled over to him, putting his hands on his waist to pull him close.

"Not here, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, placing a firm hand on Anakin's chest.

"No one's around," Anakin said, leaning in. He paused, watching Obi-Wan's indecision flicker through his eyes. "It's just us." With a sigh, Obi-Wan dropped his hand and let Anakin lean in to kiss him. He smiled, reaching up to tangle his hand in Anakin's hair.

"Dear one, you are too much sometimes." As Anakin pulled back, Obi-Wan trailed his hand down his cheek. "You're very nearly shaking with excitement."

"Is the Jedi Apprentice Tournament not an exciting event?"

Chuckling, Obi-Wan pulled away and walked towards the center of the arena. "I do look forward to it. I've been considering taking on another Padawan now that I've recovered from training you."

"Recovered?" Anakin said. "How cruel."

As Obi-Wan looked back, a playful light sparkled in his eyes. "Though I am looking forward to seeing how they all perform I must admit that I have already made my choice."

"Have you now?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I would like to train Leia."

With a laugh, Anakin shook his head. "That's not happening," he said. "She's going to be my Padawan."

"That would be disastrous," Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes. "The whole temple would be left in ruins." He paced back over to Anakin, gently touching his cheek. "The last thing a fire needs is more fire to encourage it."

As Anakin frowned, Obi-Wan's playful look turned serious. Silence filled the chamber as they stared at one another. A sense of unease crept through their bond and Anakin wasn't completely sure whether it was his or Obi-Wan's.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said slowly as if he was still deciding whether or not to speak. "Are those twins truly not your children?" Anakin tore his eyes away and shook his head. "Anakin, you can tell me the truth."

"Why don't you believe me?" Anakin asked, desperate to change the conversation.

Each time he lied to Obi-Wan it hurt more and more, tearing a hole in him. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. The fear that Anakin could lose the twins was far greater than anything else. Even if there was only a slight chance that Obi-Wan would tell the Council, Anakin couldn't risk it.

"How could I? You used to never spend time with younglings yet you have spent the past thirteen years dedicating yourself to them. Luke looks almost exactly like you did at his age and Leia has your same temperament. I'm not a fool, Anakin."

"They're not my children," Anakin said more forcefully. "They are orphans that Ahsoka and I found. I took pity on them. Why do you blame me so much for that? I know what it is like to grow up feeling alone it the world and I didn't want that for them!" His voice cracked as he continued, "I don't want them to feel like I do."

Obi-Wan's expression softened. He walked over to Anakin, reaching out to pull their foreheads together. He smoothed his thumbs over Anakin's cheeks, wiping away the tears he hadn't realized he had cried. "You're so full of sorrow."

"Of course I am," Anakin said. His chest ached as he spoke. "I lost everything I wanted when she died. I've been struggling alone all this time." A flash of pain and jealousy spread through their bond. Anakin pulled away, shaking his head. "No, you don't get to be jealous, Obi-Wan."

"Anakin-"

"You refuse to love me," Anakin said, clenching his hands. "Despite everything, you go on pretending there is nothing between us. You spend weeks apart from me, refusing to kiss me, refusing to touch me." Obi-Wan looked away, bowing his head. "It's as if you're ashamed of what we have. I can't go on like this. You're torturing me!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said in the tone that almost always meant the beginning of a lecture. "We can't always get what we want. We have a duty to the Republic. A duty that-"

"Is compromised by me loving you?"

Lowering his eyes, Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He shook his head.

"Because I do. I love you with every part of my being. I would destroy the universe if it allowed me to be with you. Do you not feel the same? Do you love me that little, Obi-Wan? Am I nothing to-"

"Stop."

A wave of raw emotion ran wild through their bond. It hit Anakin like a blast of wind, nearly knocking him down. He blinked, failing to find the words he was about to say. As Obi-Wan raised his head, Anakin was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He hastily wiped them away. For as long as Anakin had known Obi-Wan, he had never seen him so distressed. He had rarely seen him cry.

"I have to go." Obi-Wan hurried to leave, walking fast towards the arena's exit.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, reaching out to him as he left, but Obi-Wan brushed past his outstretched hand as if it meant nothing. Anakin dropped his hand back down to his side and lowered his gaze. He cursed himself for being such a fool as he ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back and sighing in frustration.

Torn a hundred different ways, Anakin found himself pacing the empty temple corridors. His mind raced, struggling to decide what to do. He walked through the gardens, finding them not peaceful at all before deciding to try to retire to his room. He made it halfway down the hall before turning to go another direction.

It took a moment for the door the open. Ahsoka yawned, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at him. "It's the middle of the night," she said. "What's-" She broke off as Anakin walked inside, heading over to the couch to sit. "Of course, come in, Anakin. I'd be delighted to sit down and talk to you at midnight."

"I've messed up," Anakin said with his head in his hands. The couch beside him shifted as Ahsoka sat by his side. She placed a hand on his back. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Everything," Anakin whispered. "I told Obi-Wan I loved him, more than anything, right after I lied about Luke and Leia being my children."

"Does Obi-Wan know?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin raised his head and sighed. "You're right, of course he knows." She rubbed Anakin's back, continuing on, "Well, how did he react to your-"

"He started to cry and left."

With a small frown, Ahsoka said, "I guess that's not a good sign." She leaned her head on Anakin's and continued quietly, "Obi-Wan is conflicted. You know how he's-"

"Always been the perfect Jedi."

"No need to be so bitter, Anakin."

Anakin knew she was right. He struggled to push away his disappointment and frustration towards Obi-Wan. It should have been enough that he loved him at all. Anakin always wanted more. He was a greedy person; it was something he had learned to live with.

"Should I go-"

"I think it would be better to leave him alone right now," Ahsoka spoke before Anakin could even finish his sentence. "Or you're going to get into an even bigger fight." Knowing she was right, Anakin nodded. Ahsoka patted the side of his head, pulling him close. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow I get to see my future Padawan beat up your future Padawan."

"In your dreams," Anakin said under his breath. Ahsoka laughed and poked him in the side as tried to swat her hand away. "Stop that!" Since Ahsoka never listened, her poking became tickling and the pair were soon wrestling like children as the weight on Anakin's chest disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

As every Jedi Knight and Jedi Master filed into the arena, Anakin searched for Obi-Wan. He met his eyes briefly before Obi-Wan turned and went to sit with Mace and Yoda. Anakin's heart trembled at the rejection. With a quiet sigh, he turned to look for Ahsoka instead. She sat beside Caleb Dume and waved at him as soon as he saw her.

"Are you excited?" Ahsoka asked, eyes bright. "Caleb was thinking of taking on an apprentice from the tournament as well."

"Those twin orphans you found just passed their trials, right?" Caleb asked, sending Anakin an easy going smile. "It'll be interesting to see how well they've taken to their training."

"We will see," Anakin said, sitting beside Ahsoka. He stared ahead, searching the apprentices for Luke and Leia. They were standing away from the others, speaking quietly to one another as Luke braided Leia's hair and helped her pin it up. They seemed to be plotting something.

"Anakin," Ahsoka said. "Are you even listening?"

"What? Sorry, say that again."

"Never mind," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes.

Silence fell throughout the arena as Yoda strode to the center. "Welcome," he said, leaning on his cane. "Important day this is. Trained hard, the younglings have. Apprentices looking for Masters, today they are. Yes?" He looked to the apprentices whose eyes lit up in excitement. "Represented today, three clans are. Dragon Clan, Bear Clan, and Thranta Clan." He gestured to the gathered apprentices. There was forty total. "Two rounds of combat, there will be. Then all fight against one another, the winners will." At that point, Yoda walked out of the arena, returning to his seat on the mats beside Mace.

To win a duel, the apprentice had to strike their opponent three times, leaving three light burns with the training lightsaber. Since there were forty apprentices, there would be twenty duels in the first round, reducing the number of participants to twenty. Then there would be ten more duels leaving ten apprentices left standing. Those defeated in the first round had the smallest chance of being picked as a Jedi's Padawan.

Each duel usually lasted between five and ten minutes. Some unlucky apprentices were struck three times within the first few minutes of the duel starting. Luke and Leia both managed to escape the first and second rounds without any burns. Anakin held his breath, watching as the remaining ten apprentices gathered.

"Those twins are doing quite well," Caleb said, watching with keen interest. "So is that Ezra Bridger."

"He was also in Dragon Clan," Anakin said. Half of the ten remaining apprentices were from Dragon Clan.

"I see." Caleb smiled and Anakin wondered if he had already decided on his apprentice.

As the final free for all began, Luke and Leia sought each other out immediately. Luke dodged a swipe from one of the other apprentices, leaping back away from the main battle as Leia hurried to his side. Then, they fought back to back, easily taking on the apprentices who dared face them.

"What are they doing?" Ahsoka asked, looking to Anakin. He grinned as his children struck out, again and again, easily beating back the others. Fighting together let them save their strength and once Leia got the third strike on Ezra, the pair broke apart. They turned and faced one another, keeping their guard up.

"They're showing off," Anakin said.

"Oh, I wonder who they learned that from," Ahsoka said with a small smirk.

"Quiet, Snips."

The twins strolled around the arena, watching each other. They had spent years sparring with one another under Anakin's guidance. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves so when Leia rushed forward to strike Luke was quick to parry and strike back. Luke swung wide, leaving himself open as he often did and Leia scored a hit. In a few moments, Luke returned the favor.

"They're almost evenly matched," Anakin said, pride in his voice. Something bright and happy flashed through his bond with Obi-Wan and he tilted his head to see Obi-Wan watching the twins with a huge smile.

The pair had begun to exhaust themselves as their match had been going on for nearly ten minutes. Leia managed to strike Luke's leg as he hit her arm. One more strike would end it. Leia shifted her feet, moving into Soresu. It was a smart move as her exhaustion necessitated she become more defensive and lure her brother closer.

As Luke charged again, Leia struck out quickly. Anakin watched, eyes wide as the twins' lightsabers struck one another at the same time. They both extinguished their blades and dropped to their knees, panting heavily. For a moment only silence filled the arena, then sudden cheers erupted from all around Anakin. The twins joined hands, looking around the arena with wide smiles as they were congratulated and cheered on. As the cheers died down, the apprentices quietly exited the room, retiring after a job well done.

"Never been a tie before, there has," Yoda said with a thoughtful look at the twins as they left. Traditionally, the Knights and Masters would decide on their Padawans starting with the winner of the tournament. If two or more Jedi both wanted to train the same Padawan, they could duel for the right. "To train them, who wishes?"

"I will train the girl," Anakin said quickly. "If there is no opposition then-"

"No," Mace said, eyes sharp as he stared at Anakin. "You are too attached to those two." Anakin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Then I will train her," Obi-Wan said before Anakin could say anything. Clenching his hands, Anakin looked away, refusing to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. As usual, the Council stood in the way of everything he wanted. 

"I agree," Yoda said, nodding. "Train Leia, Obi-Wan will."

There were murmurs of disappointment throughout the room as Anakin stepped forward again, struggling to control his fury. "I would be a perfectly acceptable Master for her. I-"

"Your reaction right now proves how unsuitable you are Skywalker," Mace said. The other members of the Council, excluding Obi-Wan, nodded. "As for Luke-"

"I will train him," Ahsoka said, stepping forward. She bowed her head. "Please Masters, I have not yet had a Padawan, but I promise I can guide him well."

Several of the other Knights spoke quietly amongst themselves, trying to decide if they wanted to fight Ahsoka for the right to train Luke. She eyed them, leaning on one leg as she subtly placed her hand on her lightsaber. They decided against it.

"Ezra Bridger, then?" Obi-Wan said.

"I will train him," Caleb responded. Depa nodded in his direction with an approving smile.

As they continued on, Anakin remained silent, refusing to take an apprentice. In the end, all of them were chosen. They all had great promise, yet Anakin didn't want any of them. As soon as the deliberations ended, Anakin turned to storm out of the arena. Ahsoka chased after him.

"Anakin," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Anakin tried to keep his anger out of his voice. "I-"

"Anakin!" The twins' voices rang out together as they rushed up to him and Ahsoka. Anakin's heart dropped as they stared up at him with wide excited eyes.

Leia spoke first, "You're going to be my Master right, Anakin?" She took his hand, holding it tight in her own. "Are you proud of me? I worked really hard and-"

"I'm not," Anakin said, voice cracking. Leia's smile fell away as she stared at him with a confused look.

"Oh, then who is?" She asked quietly.

"Obi-Wan."

For a moment Leia looked thoughtful, then she nodded and her smile returned. "I look forward to it."

"What about me?" Luke asked, looking at Ahsoka with a worried expression.

"I'll be your Master from now on, so you'll have to work hard, okay?" Ahsoka said, smiling. She reached out and ruffled his hair. "Let's work hard together." Luke's eyes shone with excitement.

Letting go of Leia's hand, Anakin turned to walk away. He had no place in his children's story. Even though he already knew that Anakin continued to try harder and harder to force himself into their lives. He bowed his head and walked away. As he did so, he felt a small comforting touch through his bond. Anakin raised his head and met Obi-Wan's gaze from across the room. Obi-Wan nodded to him, keeping his gaze stoic despite the warmth enveloping Anakin through their bond. Then it was gone and Obi-Wan turned to walk away, speaking with Mace.

 

 

 

Meditation gave Obi-Wan none of the answers he wanted and he eventually gave up, sitting on the balcony in silence. A million emotions and words spun through his mind. Reaching under his shirt, Obi-Wan pulled out the jar snipper. He turned it between his hands, staring at the little carving with a heavy heart. He did love Anakin, and it scared him. The japor snippet against his chest was a constant reminder that whether Obi-Wan wanted it or not, his heart belonged to Anakin. He had already broken the Code, already threw aside his promise to have no attachments. Yet, something still held him back.

Obi-Wan's comlink chimed, indicating the Council requested his presence. He frowned and went to leave, picking up the cloak. He pocketed his comlink and turned to head up to the room. As he entered, Obi-Wan immediately noticed Anakin's absence.

"Obi-Wan," Yoda said with a slight bow of his head. "Questions for you we have." Obi-Wan nodded, already expecting what the Council was wondering.

"After the display the twins gave yesterday," Depa said, glancing around the council room. "We certainly had concerns."

"It is obvious that Skywalker was training them himself," Mace said with a small scowl. "They fight just like him and their skill level is far above the other younglings."

"Anakin did rescue them-" Obi-Wan began to say.

"Are they his children, Master Kenobi?" Plo Koon interrupted.

Obi-Wan faltered. He met all the rest of the Masters' gazes and took in a deep breath. Every part of him screamed yes. Of course, the twins were Anakin's children, anyone with half a brain could see the similarities. Yet, Anakin said again and again that they were not and Obi-Wan wanted to trust him. He wanted to believe him. It had to be the truth. If it wasn't, then Anakin had been lying to Obi-Wan for thirteen years. He couldn't believe that Anakin would ever do that to him. So, despite his best instincts, Obi-Wan decided to lie.  

"Of course they aren't. I am sure that he and Ahsoka were telling the truth. They simply found those children abandoned in the streets. Anakin may think of them as his children because of that, but I assure you they are just orphans, who knows who their real parents are."

"Yes," Yoda said, scratching his chin. "Orphans they are." He nodded and stood. "Dwell on this matter we should not." He looked around the room, staring pointedly at Mace.

"I suppose it doesn't matter as long as Skywalker doesn't train them," Mace said with a reluctant sigh. "He is too attached to them." He eyed Obi-Wan who met his gaze with a small smile. If Mace knew exactly how close he and Anakin were, he would be doing far more than scowling vaguely in Obi-Wan's direction.

"Come on. Padawan ceremony to conduct we have."

The forty pairs of Padawans and Masters gathered in the Great Hall. Obi-Wan walked quickly in order to take his side beside Leia, setting the cloak on the floor beside them. She looked up at him with a small smile, though apprehension also shone in her eyes. Obi-Wan stood beside her and turned his gaze towards Yoda, who paced before the pairs on either side. Many of the other Jedi watched from the balconies above. Obi-Wan spotted Anakin watching from nearby, leaning against a pillar.

"The beginning, this is," Yoda said, eyes thoughtful as he looked around at the apprentices. "The path to becoming a Jedi, this is. This path today you step onto. Guide you, your Master will." He gestured for the apprentices to kneel, which they all quickly did. "Leave behind your old life, you will."

Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber, hearing Leia draw in a sharp breath. She left her hair down for the ceremony as all the Padawans were instructed to. Most of the younglings let their hair grow long before their official Padawan ceremony. There were rumors that the longer their hair was, the more successful the apprenticeship would be. Leia's reached the small of her back, while Luke's extended just underneath his ears, like many of the others.

"Gone, your old self is."

Obi-Wan carefully gathered up Leia's hair. It would be much easier to cut than Anakin's had been as he did not need to shear it nearly as short. The room trembled with anticipation as the Padawans all braced themselves. Those that did not have any hair watched with curious expressions.

"Reborn in the Force, you are."

With one swift movement, Obi-Wan severed Leia's hair and deactivated the lightsaber once more. She looked very different with such short hair, it only went down slightly past her ears. Obi-Wan knelt down beside her and she met his gaze with bated breath.

"Do I look horrible?" She asked and he had to resist laughing.

"Hush, young one," Obi-Wan said quietly with a gentle smile.

Obi-Wan reached out, delicately gathering three small strands of Leia's hair to braid together and securing them with a small yellow bead at the end. He glanced past her to watch Ahsoka struggle with braiding Luke's hair. She must not have practiced as much as he suggested she should. Luke looked thoroughly amused, struggling to contain his laughter. Leia tilted her head a bit to watch as well.

Once all the Masters finished braiding their Padawan's hair, Yoda tapped his cane on the ground. "As Master and Padawan, rise you will." Together each pair stood. The room swelled with the Force, which almost seemed to hum in pride.

"Emotion, yet peace," Each pair recited together. Obi-Wan placed his hand on Leia's shoulder and squeezed gently. She glanced up at him with a small smile. "Ignorance, yet knowledge." For a moment, jealousy burned through Obi-Wan's bond with Anakin. He glanced up towards him and Anakin quickly looked away. "Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force."

As the pairs finished reciting the Code, each Master picked up the simple brown cloak they brought with them. Obi-Wan draped the cloak over Leia’s shoulders as he glanced back up at him with a small smile. Ahsoka helped Luke into his Padawan cloak, grinning widely. With that, the ceremony was over.

When Obi-Wan was first made an apprentice, Qui-Gon took him to one of the meditation balconies that overlooked Coruscant. Obi-Wan repeated the same experience with Anakin and planned to do the same with Leia. Ahsoka and Luke came along as well. As they walked, Obi-Wan noticed Leia fiddling with her new Padawan braid. She had a look of pure happiness in her eyes.

"You will make a fine Jedi," Obi-Wan said. She looked up at him with a smile. "I am proud of how far you've come. I still remember the day Anakin and Ahsoka found you. You were so small when I first held you in my arms."

Stepping closer, Leia's smile grew. "I am glad you chose me to be your Padawan, Master." He nodded, smiling down at her.

As they reached the meditation balcony, Obi-Wan stepped out and gestured to Coruscant. "This is why we are Jedi," he said, repeating the words Qui-Gon said so many years ago. "The Republic. There are so many people out there and out in the stars that may need our protection someday. We will do our best to bring them peace and aid them in any way we can." He turned back, seeing all three of his companions listening with bright smiles. "I am glad to have you by my side, young ones."

"When will we go on our first mission?" Luke asked, grinning up at Ahsoka. "Will we all go together or is it usually just one pair?"

"Patience, young one," Ahsoka said. She did her best to look calm, but her excitement escaped into a small grin. "We have plenty of time for missions. In the meantime, I brought something to celebrate." Producing a small bundle, Ahsoka unwrapped it to reveal lipana berries and a jar of honey.

"How many credits did you spend on that?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow as the twins hurried to grab the fruit. Ahsoka looked guilty and shrugged slightly.

"It was worth it."

"Thank you," Luke said, stuffing his mouth full of the fruit once he dipped it in the honey. "This is wonderful!"

"It's the best thing I've ever eaten!" Leia agreed. As they got the sweet juices all over their faces, Obi-Wan sighed. He leaned down and wiped Leia's mouth clean with the sleeve of his cloak. Ahsoka just laughed, eating one of the luxury berries herself.

"Won't you have one?" She asked and Obi-Wan reluctantly took one.

"We're not supposed to eat on the meditation balconies," he said under his breath as he took a bite.

"You'll have to tell the Council then," Ahsoka said with a grin. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as the twins giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming apprentices granted Luke and Leia full access to the Archive at any time of night. The evening after their ceremonies, they took advantage of their new privilege immediately. As they sat huddled around the table, flipping through articles on the datapad, Luke stopped. He raised his head and met Leia's gaze with a small frown.

"Did you find something?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder. In their search for their father, they had managed to not find a single clue yet. Many of the articles they searched through were blocked from them. Luke saw that it was for a good reason.

"Rush Clovis," Luke said and pushed the datapad towards her. "He was rumored to have an affair with our mother the same year we were born." Leia looked at the article and glanced back up at Luke with a grin.

"This must be him. We've found him. We can-"

"Leia, he was a Separatist."

Frowning, Leia looked down at the picture of Clovis. Luke watched as she struggled to comprehend what they had discovered. "What?"

"He betrayed the Republic," Luke said, tears gathering in his eyes. He leaped up and walked away from the table, hugging himself as a million emotions flowed through him. "This is exactly why I didn't want to go looking for our parents. Our father was a traitor." No wonder it always hurt when Luke tried to think about their father. 

"Maybe he isn't," Leia said quickly. Luke scoffed, annoyed at her attempts to backpedal. She looked down at the article. "I don't recognize his face. I knew Padmé was our mother right away." She looked back up to Luke and he could see a plan forming behind her eyes. He nodded, realizing what she was thinking.

"We should ask Anakin," The twins said at the same time.

Whenever they asked Anakin about their parents, he always refused to say anything, but if they were able to successfully guess who they were then Anakin would have to tell them. Yet, Luke felt unsure. He didn't want to know the truth. Anakin hated their father. He likely hated Clovis for being a traitor. What if they were right?

"Let's go find him right now," Leia said, powering off the datapad and returning it to the stand. Excitement swirled around her. "I bet he is in the usual meeting spot in the meditation garden."

"Leia-" Luke began to say, but his sister was already rushing off. He hurried to follow her.

Together they walked through the gardens, but as they approached where they normally met Anakin, they heard another voice. "There you are," Obi-Wan said quietly. Leia caught Luke's arm and tugged him behind a tree, so they could watch.

Anakin sat on the bench and glanced up as Obi-Wan walked over. "What do you want?" He asked, tone cool. Luke frowned and wondered if they had been fighting.

"We need to talk.” Obi-Wan sat on the bench beside Anakin, leaving considerable space between them.

“About?”

“Everything, our relationship, our-”

“I can assure you that I am keeping no secrets from you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, voice growing soft.

Turning his head slightly, Obi-Wan sighed. He reached over and laid his hand on Anakin’s knee. “I want to believe that, but-”

“You don’t trust me?”

Luke looked to Leia and grabbed her elbow, tugging to try to pull her away. She shushed him and continued watching, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

“No, Anakin. I trust you entirely. I just-”

“I’m not lying to you!”

“We must be completely open with one another if this relationship is going to work, dear one.” Obi-Wan reached out, smoothing his thumb over Anakin’s cheek. He looked back with a fierce gaze.

“Do you love me?” Anakin asked. “Say it, Obi-Wan.”

“Anakin, will you just-”

Leaping up from the bench, Anakin clenched his hands and turned to leave, walking briskly past the twins’ hiding place. Obi-Wan sighed, burying his face in his hands as he continued to sit on the bench. His shoulders sagged and Luke wanted to go comfort him, but it would give away the fact that they had been spying.  

Guilt welling up in him, Luke hurried away. Leia glanced back and then followed him. As soon as they were out of earshot, Luke turned on his sister, his face turning red from embarrassment. "We should not have been spying!"

"What's wrong with being curious?" Leia said and Luke sighed, exasperated.

"Why do you insist on knowing everything?" He said. "Can't you just let some things remain unknown?"

"Is this about our parents?"  Leia tensed, growing defensive. "Why do you not want to know them?"

"Because they didn't raise us!" Luke didn't mean to yell and felt guilty as his sister jumped back. "Anakin raised up. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda. They're our family, Leia. The Jedi are our family. Our parents don't mean anything anymore. They abandoned us!"

"You just say that because you don't remember them!" Stunned, Luke clenched his hands. It was unlike Leia to throw that fact in his face. She must have been furious. Leia mirrored him, balling her own hands into fists as she held back tears. "I remember our mother. I remember her kind face. I remember our father. I-" She broke off, shaking her head and a shared pain spread between them. "I should remember him."

Luke looked down, catching sight of his bracelet. He shook his head and grabbed the leather, ripping it off his wrist. He threw it to the ground in front of Leia. She picked it up, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Then find out by yourself!"

"Fine!"

Leia turned and stormed away, going to her room. As soon as she was gone, Luke felt like a part of him was missing. The warm feeling of her presence close to his ripped away suddenly as she closed herself off from him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and turned away. Leia was the one being difficult. He had no reason to feel guilty. Yet, tears fell from his eyes anyway and soon he was sobbing.

Despite it being the middle of the night, Luke desperately wanted to be comforted. He hurried away towards the Jedi Knight's quarters. He tried to stop crying as he went to Ahsoka's room and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, he knocked again and the door slid open.

"Anakin, I swear if you wake me up one more time after this-" She broke off when she saw Luke standing in front of her. "Luke?" He rushed into her, hugging her tight as he sobbed. "What's wrong?" She lowered her head onto his, stroking his hair. "It's okay, Padawan. Tell me what's wrong."

"Leia and I got into a fight," Luke said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He was an apprentice. He shouldn't have been crying in his Master's arms.

"Come in," Ahsoka said gently. "You can tell me all about it okay?" He nodded, walking over to sit on her small sofa. Ahsoka sat beside him and he leaned against her, burying his face in her shoulder. "What happened?"

Steadying himself, Luke tried to stop sobbing. Ahsoka gently stroked his hair and he felt a comforting touch from the Force in her attempts to soothe him. "Leia wants to find out who our parents are," Luke said.

"And you don't?"

Luke shook his head and looked up to meet Ahsoka's kind expression. She brushed his tears away with her thumb. "They abandoned us," he said. "We don't owe them anything." He shook his head. "And what's worse is Leia thinks she remembers them."

"Really?" Ahsoka said, looking startled. "How?"

"She doesn't," Luke said bluntly. "She's imagining things." He glanced away, closing his eyes. "I have no memory of my mother, no memory of my father. The Jedi are my family." With a quiet sigh, Ahsoka hugged him close. "You're my family."

"And I always will be," Ahsoka said. "I still remember when I first met you." Luke looked up, meeting her smile with one of his own. "You were so little and when you held my hand, I have to admit that I immediately wanted nothing more than to make you happy. You used to be so cute."

"Used to be?" Luke asked, managing a weak smile.

Ahsoka laughed and held her hand to Luke and curled their fingers together. Her palm was warm against his. It gave him something to ground himself to without Leia by his side. Ahsoka leaned her forehead against his, gently squeezing his hand.

"I will always be here for you, Luke. Your sister will be too."

"Even though I don't want to find our parents."

Nodding, Ahsoka said, "Anakin and I had arguments too, but we've always stayed close. You love your sister and that is all that matters." Luke nodded and closed his eyes, shifting so he could lay his head in Ahsoka's lap. He still held her hand tight.

Talking with her had scared away most of his fears. It also reaffirmed that he didn't need to know his parents. He was warm and loved right there. Why look for anything else? Humming quietly, Ahsoka stroked his hair. The tune sounded familiar, but Luke couldn't quite place it.

"What song is that?" He asked.

"It's a Togrutan lullaby," Ahsoka said. "I've known it since I was young."

"Does it have words?"

Ahsoka hummed for a few more moments before saying, "It's a rough translation. This song is really ancient." Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka sang, " ‘Under the stars, the little one sleeps. Safe in the meadows away from all harm. You are a child of the stars, at peace.’ " She continued stroking his hair before trailing her hand down to rub his back. " ‘Fear not, young one. Your colors hide you and you are safe in my arms. Safe in my arms.’ "

As Ahsoka continued singing, Luke sighed. It was late and he was exhausted from the ceremony and from his fight with Leia. The song was soothing, lulling him to sleep. It wasn't long before he drifted off.

 

 

 

When Luke woke up he was lying on Ahsoka's sofa with her blanket tucked around him. He rolled over, staring up at the ceiling with a yawn. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and glancing towards the bed. Ahsoka was already awake, lacing up her boots.

"It's time for our first day of training, Padawan," Ahsoka said, standing. She walked over to Luke with a smile. "I have a present for you."

"Really?" Luke asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Close your eyes and hold out your arm." Luke nodded. He held perfectly still as Ahsoka fastened something to his wrist. "There."

Opening his eyes, Luke looked down to see a bracelet of silka beads where his old leather bracelet used to be. He held them up to the light, watching how they shimmered as he twisted and turned his wrist.

"Those are my old Padawan beads," Ahsoka said. "I thought you may want a new bracelet."

"Thank you, Master." Luke gently touched the beads, heart swelling with the gesture. It was a secret tradition at the temple for a Jedi to give their former Padawan braid to a person they trusted more than anything. It was like giving ten years of their life over.

Ahsoka nodded and walked towards the door. "Let's hurry then. I have a lot planned for today." 

Becoming a Padawan meant that Luke would spend almost all of his time being trained one on one by Ahsoka. They would go on missions together, meditate together, spar together, and spend nearly every moment by one another's side. He knew that it would be a jarring change from his old life.

"First," Ahsoka said, walking into one of the training rooms. She picked up two training lightsabers and handed them to Luke. "No Padawan of mine will go without learning Jar'Kai." Luke's eyes widened as he took the two lightsabers. "All Jedi should know the basics, but I was hoping you'd be interested in learning more. When you're still learning we'll use practice sabers and then I'll let you use mine."

"Okay," Luke said with a nod. He activated both of the lightsabers and hesitated, unsure of how to stand. Ahsoka placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, pushing it back and up. Then, she nudged his foot forward. Luke raised the lightsabers and fell into a position similar to Soresu's starting position.

"Good," Ahsoka said. She picked up two more training sabers and activated them. "The advantage of Jar'Kai is being able to defend from multiple attacks at once."

To demonstrate her point, Ahsoka attacked with both of her sabers. Luke managed to block one but the other slipped past his defenses and stung him in the side. Luke flinched, embarrassed at being struck so easily. He stepped back quickly and clumsily tried to strike at Ahsoka. The weight of two lightsabers was unfamiliar. It threw him off balance.

"This is why you don't learn Jar'Kai as a youngling," Ahsoka said with a small laugh. She paced around him. "It also helps defend against an opponent that is stronger than you." She lunged forward again and Luke managed to parry both her attacks. "You'll need to be quicker than you've ever been before."

Backpedaling, Luke struggled to block each strike but as they went on, it became more familiar and comforting to hold the two lightsabers. He felt more protected, easily able to block wherever the strike came from. Although, it was harder to attack. 

"Don't try to use them equally," Ahsoka said, dodging one of Luke's failed strikes. "Use one to support the other." Luke nodded. "Calm down, you're starting to get frustrated." Luke took a deep breath and steadied himself before charging Ahsoka again.

They must have sparred for hours before Ahsoka said they could go get lunch at the banquet hall. As they walked in, Luke spotted Obi-Wan and Leia. He hid behind Ahsoka, unwilling to face his sister.

"Luke," she said, glancing at him with a smile. "It's fine." He peeked out from around her and met Leia's gaze. Immediate warmth filled him as she lowered her barriers again. Leia bit her lip and dipped her head as a sign of apology. Luke sighed and turned to walk over to his sister.

"Hello, Luke," Obi-Wan said with a small smile. "How has your first day of training been going?"

"Well, Ahsoka is training me in Jar'Kai."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and looked towards Ahsoka who paled slightly. Leia smiled. "Really?" She asked. "All I did was meditate all morning."  

"It will help with your future training," Obi-Wan said, sending her a stern look. Ahsoka smiled at him and jerked her head subtly. He sighed, standing. "Excuse us for a moment."

As Obi-Wan and Ahsoka left, Luke sat in front of his sister. She lowered her eyes to the table and they sat in unsure silence. After a while, Leia said, "I'm sorry." Before Luke could even reply, she continued, "I shouldn't have kept pressuring you into doing what I wanted. I understand that you don't want to find our real parents. I won't ask you to help me anymore."

"I might as well see it through to the end," Luke said. He reached his hand out and Leia took it, smiling. "Tonight let's ask Anakin together and after that-" He broke off, unsure of what to say.

"After that, we put it out of our minds," Leia said. She squeezed his hand and then frowned, glancing at his wrist. She turned it to get a better look. "Ahsoka gave you her Padawan beads?" For a moment Leia looked disappointed. Then, she quickly hid it with a smile. "That's good. I'm happy for you, Luke."

As Leia spoke, Luke noticed her shifting her hand and pushing something back into her pocket. He realized she was going to give him his bracelet back. He didn't need it. That part of him was gone. "Tonight then. We'll ask Anakin if Padmé and Clovis were our parents," Luke said. Leia nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the day, a heavy anxiety took up residence in Luke's chest. He did his best to focus during meditation and listen as Ahsoka walked him through the intricacies of off-world trouble, but once the day was over and he met Leia in the corridor he almost couldn't breathe. His sister nodded to him and they walked together to the meditation gardens.

Anakin sat on the bench, staring up at the stars. As the twins approached, he gave them a small, sad smile. Before they could say anything, he spoke first, "We can't keep meeting here."

"What?" Leia asked, exchanging a startled look with Luke.

"You have your own responsible Masters to train you now," Anakin said with a small shrug. Sadness crept into his voice. "You don't need me. You should be getting rest right now."

"I understand," Luke said, but Leia still seemed to be in a state of shock. He nudged his sister and continued, "Can we ask you something?"

"I guess, what is it?"

For a brief moment, Luke considered taking it back. Fear began to spread through him as he realized he desperately did not want to know. "Are Chancellor Padmé Amidala and Senator Rush Clovis our parents?" Leia asked, stepping forward. Anakin's eyes widened. "They must be. It's the only thing that-"

"That filthy traitor is not your father." The anger in Anakin's voice made Luke step backward. The Jedi Master rose, eyes dark. "He betrayed the Republic and nearly got Padmé killed. How could you possibly think that man was your father?" Leia stared at him, speechless. "Where did you even get this idea?"

"We were watching reading articles in the Archives and-"

"Stop looking for your parents!"

Tears filled Leia's eyes and she quickly stepped back, wrapping her arms around Luke's. Mutual fear filled their bond as Luke also shrunk back. He had never seen Anakin so furious before. Anakin pressed a hand to his eyes, clenching the other to stop from shaking.

"They are gone," Anakin said more quietly. "Who cares about them?" Luke noticed that Anakin didn't say that Padmé wasn't their mother. He nearly asked again but decided against it. "When Ahsoka and I brought you here, the Jedi became your family. Your parents abandoned you! Do you understand?" As Anakin looked at them the fury burning in his eyes slowly disappeared.

"I'm sorry," Leia said between quiet sobs. "I didn't mean to make you mad, Master Skywalker." Luke echoed her fear, bowing his head.

Anakin dropped down to one knee and held out a hand. "Leia, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"I won't ask about it again!" Leia turned to run away, pulling Luke with her. He followed, glancing back to see a look of devastation on Anakin's face.

The twins hurried back to Leia's room in complete silence. When they returned there, Leia ripped the bracelet from her wrist and threw it to the floor. Luke opened his arms and hugged her tight, stroking her hair as she cried.

"You were right," Leia said, trembling. "We shouldn't have gone looking for them." Luke nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Leia's. "I just thought-" She broke off, shaking her head. "I don't know what I thought."

"That it would be easy," Luke said. Nodding, Leia's sobs slowed. "I know."

"Will you stay with me?" Leia asked. "I don't know if I can fall asleep after-" She pulled back and looked up at Luke. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

When they were younger they often snuck into each other's beds and were always scolded. In their own private rooms, there was no one to yell at them. The small Padawan bed barely fit the pair. They laced their fingers together and smiled at one another. Everything was at peace again as they closed their eyes, their breathing slowing at the time. Luke always slept best with his sister at his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Leia sat together with Obi-Wan, meditating in the gardens when she heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching. Opening her eyes, Leia looked up to meet Mace's stern expression.

"Kenobi," he said. "I have a mission for you and your Padawan."

"You do?" Leia asked, eyes going wide with excitement. She had gone on several small missions around Coruscant with Obi-Wan but had yet to travel off-world.

"Where will we be going?" Obi-Wan asked as he rose to his feet. He stood tall and Leia quickly copied his steady stance, holding her head high.

"Ryloth," Mace said, nodding for them to follow. He continued to brief them as they walked down the long corridor. "Apparently Senator Cham Syndulla has gone missing."

"The revolutionary?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised. "I thought he was quite well liked on Ryloth."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's linked to these new terrorists," Mace said with an irritated sigh. “They are getting bold.”

"I see." Obi-Wan glanced towards Leia and she perked up, excited to go on the mission. "Are you sure this mission is appropriate for such a young Padawan?"

Leia's excitement died. She slumped down, resisting the urge to protest. The main reason she had not yet gone off world was that Obi-Wan worried too much. Each time Luke returned from an off-world mission with Ahsoka, Leia struggled to hide her jealousy.

"You're not going alone. Skywalker is going with you."

"I suppose that should be safe," Obi-Wan said and Leia immediately noticed his unease. She wondered if they were still fighting.

Raising her eyes, Leia smothered down her own apprehension. Ever since she and Luke asked about their parents and Anakin snapped at them, he had seemed to be going out of his way to avoid them. Obi-Wan had mentioned that Anakin was spending a lot of time off world and working much harder with the rest of the Council. Due to that, Leia hadn't seen him at all.

"Go pack your bags then." Leia snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Obi-Wan. "We should leave quickly."

"Yes, Master."

It only took a few moments for Leia to finish packing her things. She always had a bag packed, right to go at any time. She slung it over her shoulder and hurried to the hangar. As she approached the ship, she spotted Anakin and Obi-Wan talking and walked more slowly, careful not to draw their attention.

"This mission is too dangerous for a Padawan. She’s only fourteen," Anakin said. "I told Mace that but he wouldn't-"

"Anakin, why are you acting this way? Normally you would jump at the chance to get to spend some time with Leia."

"I just-" Anakin broke off as he spotted Leia. His eyes quickly darted away and he turned to board the ship.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing in frustration. He turned back and saw Leia. With a forced smile, he gestured to the ship. "Let's get going then." Leia nodded.

The ship was small. Leia walked over to sit in one of the chairs in the common area after handing her bag to one of the clone troopers. She stared down at her clasped hands, deciding to remain quiet as Obi-Wan spoke with the clone trooper commander. Soft footsteps alerted her to someone else's presence.

"Leia?" Anakin said. She looked up as he knelt down in front of her. "I wanted to apologize." He paused and then added, "Again. Over and over if you'd listen." Leia pursed her lips but did not say anything. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and Luke. I lost my temper."

"You did," Leia said curtly. “Anyone could have noticed that.” It was easier than telling Anakin how much he frightened her with his outburst.

At her sharp words, Anakin winced. He reached out, hesitating for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "You and Luke are very important to me. I pulled away because I-" He broke off and shook his head. "I was scared of hurting you more." With a sad smile, he continued, "I'm really good at hurting those I care about." Leia's eyes widened in surprise, but before she could say anything Anakin stood again and left, walking over to join Obi-Wan at the front of the ship, though he kept his distance from the other man.

Leia stared at her hands for a while until she heard a voice say, "So you're General Kenobi's little apprentice?" Raising her head, Leia met the eyes of one of the clone troopers. His hair was grey and his eyes looked worn. Her eyes flickered to the number on his armor.

"Nice to meet you, CC-2224," she said.

"Commander Cody." The correction was gentle and Leia felt embarrassment flush through her. He reached out his hand and Leia shook it. She couldn't help but glance up towards the side of his head, peeking at a large scar. "Go ahead, everyone asks about it when they first meet me."

"Your scar? Is it from the Clone Wars?" Leia asked. Cody knelt down next to her and gestured towards the other clones, pointing at their heads. She peered over and noticed all of the clones shared the same scar. It seemed surgical.

"Didn't you ever learn about the chips in your fancy Jedi school?" When Leia shook her head, Cody continued, "It was all a part of Palpatine’s plan to get rid of the Jedi. He instructed the Kaminoans to put these inhibitor chips in all our brains. If he activated them, we would have all turned on the Jedi."

Eyes widening, Leia leaned forward. "Then how did you find out about them?" She asked.

"Once General Skywalker and the rest arrested Palpatine, Yoda decided to open the investigation of the chips again. He got the Kaminoans to reveal they were made to execute rogue Jedi, but we all know that's not what Palpatine planned to use it for." Cody reached up and tapped the scar. "So Yoda had them all pulled outta us."

"Wow," Leia said, eyes wide.

"So, do you have any other stories you want to hear?"

At his question, Leia's eyes lit up with excitement. "You fought with Obi-Wan right, tell me all about it!"

At hearing his name, Obi-Wan glanced back, narrowing his eyes as Cody chuckled. "Oh, I have lots of stories about General Kenobi, kid."  

Leia spent most of the trip talking to Cody and the other clones. She had never spoken to a clone before and was surprised at how human they really were. It was also amusing to see Obi-Wan's embarrassed expressions as they recounted tales of the Clone Wars.

When they arrived Leia hurried to the front of the ship. When she saw the lush, green planet before them, her eyes widened. "It's beautiful," Leia said as Obi-Wan walked over to stand beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"We will see many planets my young Padawan," he said. "I cannot wait for you to see the rest of the universe." He turned away, nodding to her. "Leave your cloak here, young one. It is very warm on Ryloth this time of year."

As the ship descended down, Leia examined the city. It looked as if it had been built directly into the mountain. Leia knew that it must have been Ryloth's capital city, Lessu. She had all of the major planets and their capitals memorized. Obi-Wan drilled her regularly.

"Wait here," Obi-Wan said, nodding to Cody and the other clone troopers. "We will call if we need assistance."

"Understood, General Kenobi."

With a nod, Obi-Wan gestured for Leia to follow him. Anakin walked at his other side, not looking at Leia or Obi-Wan. Together the three Jedi walked down onto the loading dock where they were met by a Twi'lek with green skin and eyes.

"Welcome," she said, extending her hand. "Thank you for coming so quickly. My name is Hera. I'm Senator Syndulla's daughter." Each of them shook her hand, though she paused slightly when she reached Leia. "Welcome, young one." Leia nodded, blushing at the immediate notice of her age.

"What can you tell us about the Senator's disappearance?" Anakin asked, glancing around the city.

"There have been suspicious movements in and out of the city," Hera said. She sighed and shook her head. "There's also been rumors of those terrorists in the city. If they are here, I suspect they took my father to try to prevent a fight when they attempted to attack the city."

"Seems likely," Obi-Wan said. "Could you point us towards anywhere specific?"

Hera thought for a moment and then gestured towards the east side of the city. "There are several abandoned warehouses that once served as Separatist bases. We've done a few sweeps through there, but found nothing." Both Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded and began to head in that direction. "Do you need help?  I could round up some people to help."

"They won't be necessary," Anakin said with a smile. "We can handle it."

Hera rolled her eyes. "Sure, Jedi. Call when you need help at least. I'll have some people standing by." With that said, she left. Leia stared after her with a curious look.

"Why are we checking there if they already looked?" Leia asked.

"Because we have to be thorough," Obi-Wan said as they began to head towards the east side of the city. "Perhaps we could sense something they missed." Leia nodded and followed closely, dropping her hand to feel the lightsaber at her side.

As they approached the warehouse, Leia felt something. Obi-Wan stopped abruptly, narrowing his eyes. "There's a disturbance in the Force," he said. "Stay close to us, Leia." At the same time, Anakin and Obi-Wan lit their lightsabers and began to walk inside. Leia hurried behind them, activating her own blade.

The warehouse seemed empty at first glance. Leia glanced around, curious as they came to a long corridor. Obi-Wan paused, peeking around the corner. Then he gestured for Anakin and Leia to follow. As they walked into the darkness, Leia heard something click to life. All of a sudden the lights flashed on and the three Jedi came face to face with a group of battle droids. Leia froze in surprise.

"Ataru!" Anakin yelled, looking back towards her with a worried expression as the droids began to fire.

Leia overcame her panic quickly and swung her lightsaber up to deflect the shots. She stayed on the defensive as Anakin and Obi-Wan raced forward to slice the droids apart. As they did so a rumbling thundered through the building. Leia gasped as walls started to slide down between her and her Masters as well as her and the exit.     

"Leia!" Obi-Wan and Anakin turned, watching in horror as they were sealed off from her.

Another panel opened and Leia braced herself as a droid rolled out towards her. It beeped and began to fire. She quickly blocked the blasts, rushing it and destroying it in one quick blow. She peeked into the secret entrance it came from. Since she didn't see any more droids, Leia decided to crawl into the opening. It curved around the building until she came into another large open room. Leia spotted an opening to a corridor on the other side.

Dropping down, Leia began to run for the exit when a bright flash of red stopped her. Leia backpedaled and raised her lightsaber defensively as a figure strode out in front of her. He looked to be about her age and had short brown hair, shaved close to his head. As Leia met his eyes, a shiver went down her spine. They were golden, Sith's eyes.

"Hello little Jedi," the Sith said in a mocking tone. "Lose your Masters?" Leia took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"Who are you?" She said as they circled each other, waiting to see who would strike first.

"Darth Lunox, the apprentice of Darth Sidious."

"You're just a boy," Leia said. "How can you be a Sith?"

With a quiet chuckle, Lunox pointed his blade at her. "You're no older than me, Jedi," he said with a sneer. "Let's see how our training compares, huh?" Leia gulped and slipped into the stance for Soresu. It was her best chance at defeating an unknown opponent.

Lunox charged her fast and she barely had time to knock away his blows. She spun and danced out of the way of his lightsaber, gasping for breath barely a few minutes into the fight. She leaped over him as he brought the blade down, attempting to slash her across the chest.

"You're good at dancing, little one," Lunox said. "Are you stalling until your Masters come and save you?" Leia gulped and charged him, hoping to catch him off guard. He easily knocked her away and then Force pushed her into a wall. Leia gasped as she hit it hard and fell to her knees. "We made this warehouse into a maze, specifically designed to trap fools like you. Though I doubt I need to do anything to trap you."

Scrambling back up to her feet, Leia barely had time to block another blow from Lunox. Eyeing a box from across the room, Leia pulled it to her and slammed it into Lunox. He tumbled to the ground and hurried to get back to his feet as Leia made another break for the exit.  

Blood pounded in Leia's ears as she hurried to block and parry the glowing red blade that descended on her once again. Lunox continued swinging at her, breaking down her defenses. As they fought, the Sith kicked out and swept Leia off her feet. She gasped, dropping her lightsaber. It rolled out of her reach, deactivating.

"You're weak," Lunox said with a sneer as he raised his lightsaber. He hesitated for a moment, eyes briefly flickering towards the corridor.

"Leia!" Anakin burst into the room and Force pushed Leia out of the way as Lunox's lightsaber came crashing to the ground where she had just been laying. Scrambling to her feet again, Leia turned to face Lunox, trembling. "Get out of here. I'll deal with him." He reached out and Leia's lightsaber flew past her into his hand. He ignited it, advancing towards Lunox.

"Well if it isn't the Chosen One," Lunox said with a grin. "My Master will be proud when he hears that I killed you." He shifted, pressing a button on the belt at his side.

Leia hurried into the corridor, turning to see a door open in the room. Droids filed in, leveling their weapons at Anakin. Her eyes widened and she turned back right as a glowing energy field slid down before her, separating her from the room. It was a trap. Lunox meant to lure Anakin there using her and she let him fall right into it.

"Anakin!" Leia screamed, banging on the barrier. It was no use. She watched helplessly as Anakin dodged blast after blast, hurrying to destroy the droids as Lunox attacked him. Even with the two lightsabers, Anakin struggled to defend against the barrage of attacks. Leia cried out again, continuing to slam her hands against the energy field. She called on the Force, begging it let her through.

"Leia?" Turning her head, Leia saw Obi-Wan at the end of the corridor. He quickly destroyed an advancing droid and hurried towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Anakin's trapped!" Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he hurried over to Leia, watching through the energy field.

In the room, Anakin managed to knock away another one of Lunox's attacks, but the last droid shot him in the shoulder. Pain erupted across his face as he dropped Leia's lightsaber. In the same motion, he raised his hand and tossed the droid against the wall. With his attention focused elsewhere, Lunox rammed his lightsaber into Anakin's abdomen.

"NO!"

The corridor shook with Obi-Wan's cry. Immediately, he reached up and crushed the energy field's generator with the Force. Lunox whirled around in surprise as Anakin fell to the ground behind him. Leia suddenly felt as if she was underwater as she stumbled into the room. She raised her hand and called her lightsaber, turning to attack Lunox, but Obi-Wan was faster.

The pressure of a mixture of agony and pure hatred surrounded her as Obi-Wan attacked the Sith, viciously striking at him again and again, driving him back further into the room. Leia clipped her lightsaber to her belt and hurried over to Anakin. As the storm in the Force continued to rage, she faintly wondered if she was feeling Obi-Wan's emotions.

"Leia," Anakin said, turning his eyes towards her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry." She reached out and took his hand, struggling to hold her tears back.

Raising her head, Leia watched as Obi-Wan attacked the Sith. There was no form in his swings as Obi-Wan tried his best to cut his opponent down. With Lunox occupied for the moment, Leia realized they had their chance to escape. She scrambled with the comlink on Anakin's belt, pulling it off.

"Cody? We need an immediate evacuation," she said, trembling as she spoke into the device. "Anakin has been stabbed. Cody, can you hear me?"

"On our way." Leia breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Cody's voice.

"Hurry," she said, voice shaking.  

The room pulsed with Obi-Wan's rage and then it grew cold. Leia shivered, clenching her hands as she struggled to keep calm. Quickly, Lunox retreated back towards the hidden corridor, sealing it behind him. Obi-Wan struck the metal wall with his lightsaber, sending sparks flying all around him. Then, he turned back towards Anakin, rushing to his side.

"This cannot be happening," Obi-Wan said, voice shaking as he dropped to his knees and pulled Anakin into his lap. He cupped Anakin's face, sobbing as he pressed their foreheads together. Leia choked back her own tears, pressing her palm to her mouth.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said weakly.

"You cannot die, my love," Obi-Wan whispered. "Not like he did." Another sob wrecked Obi-Wan as he stroked Anakin's cheek, smoothing his hair out his face. "Not like she did. Please, please survive for me." Leia frowned. Who was Obi-Wan talking about? She looked up, wondering if the ceiling above them led straight to the roof.

"Everything's on fire," Anakin said. Leia could feel his Force presence fading quickly. He reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Obi-Wan's neck. "I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. Please take care of them." Obi-Wan sobbed, shaking his head. "Take care of my-" His hand went limp and dropped down beside him as Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan placed a hand firmly on Anakin's wound. He closed his eyes, breathing raggedly as Leia felt the Force swirling around them. The intensity of it frightened her. She had never felt such passion and rage before. "You will not die. Not here. I can't lose you." There was something incredibly frightening about the power Obi-Wan drew upon to try to heal Anakin.

"Master? You're not trained in Force healing this advanced," she said, reaching out to stop Obi-Wan. "You'll-"

"Quiet!"

Leia flinched back as if she had been struck. A cold chill crept down her spine. Nodding, she stood and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going to cut a hole in the roof," she said into the comlink. "Please find us quickly." She grabbed her lightsaber and jumped on top of one of the fallen droids, hurrying to slice open the ceiling and duck out of the way as the metal slammed to the ground. Relief filled her as she felt fresh air against her face.

Within a few moments, the ship lowered down, opening its loading door. Leia turned back as Obi-Wan raised his head, tears falling down his cheeks. His eyes shone a bright gold. Leia quickly looked away, fear rising up in her as she scrambled up into the ship, taking Cody's offered hand. Obi-Wan rose to his feet, cradling Anakin in his arms as he stumbled towards the transport. Leia didn't dare look at his eyes again, keeping her head lowered.  

Once they were all aboard and Anakin was being worked on by a medical droid, Obi-Wan immediately went to meditate. He brushed past Leia without saying a single word and retreated into a room away from all of them.

"What's wrong with General Kenobi?" Cody asked, staring after him. "His eyes looked strange." Leia shook her head slowly and leaned against the wall.

It took a long time before the medical droid beeped from in the room. Immediately, Leia turned and headed inside. She stood by Anakin's side, breath trembling. "Will he wake up soon?" Leia asked.

"In a few hours perhaps," The droid said. "The damage done was very intensive. He is suffering from shock." Leia nodded and she sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She leaned her head on her knees and waited.

As the hours crept by, Leia noticed Anakin stir slightly. She leaped to her feet and rushed over to him, reaching out to take his hand. He turned his head, groaning in pain. "Anakin? How do you feel?"

"Leia?" Anakin looked towards her with a small smile. She matched it, grinning widely.

"I thought you were going to die," she said after a few moments. Anakin squeezed her hand and slowly shook his head. Tears crept into Leia's eyes. "Are all off-world missions like this?"

Anakin laughed. "No they're not, sweetheart," he said quietly. His eyes drooped and he looked groggy from all the pain medication. "You've grown up so beautiful." Leia frowned as Anakin reached up, cupping her cheek with his other hand. "You look just like her."

"What are you talking about?" Leia said as her heart pounded. It was wrong to take advantage of Anakin in his drug-addled state. Yet, Leia still desperately wanted to know who her parents were.

"Padmé," Anakin said softly, smoothing his thumb across her skin. There was a gentle fondness in his voice and he didn't react as Leia took in a sharp breath. She was right. Padmé Amidala was her mother. She struggled to fight down her smile and wondered if she should ask about her father. Anakin blinked and glanced around the room, pulling his hand away. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

Leia's happiness disappeared. She bit her lip and looked away. All she could see in her mind was the shine of Obi-Wan's sickly yellow eyes. "I don't know," she said, struggling to press down her fear. "He went to meditate, I think."

"Can you get him?" Anakin asked.

Leia gulped and nodded, releasing his hand. She turned and walked into the corridor. As she walked towards the small table, she spotted Obi-Wan sitting at one of the chairs with his head in his hands. She approaching slowly, heart beating fast. The storm that raged around him earlier had disappeared.

"Master?" Leia said, struggling to keep her voice from shaking.

Though Obi-Wan did not look up right away, he said, "Leia, I'm sorry. I lost control." Leia stayed very still, wary of him. He shook his head. "You must have felt it too."

"I felt an incredible power," Leia said, gulping as Obi-Wan raised his head. She studied his eyes. They were the same warm grey-blue that she always remembered.

Rubbing his face, Obi-Wan sighed. "This is why attachment is dangerous," he whispered. Obi-Wan threaded his fingers together and clutched tight to try to keep himself from shaking. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "You can lose yourself to it so easily." Leia nodded but was unsure of what to say. "Please, you cannot tell anyone about this."

Whatever had possessed Obi-Wan earlier was gone. Leia's shoulders drooped in relief. "I would never," she said. She reached out, gently touching Obi-Wan's arm. "You are in love; why should you be punished for that? Don't you remember what I said during the trials?" Obi-Wan managed a weak chuckle before he stood, briefly stroking Leia's hair.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's okay," she said. "Anakin's awake." Relief crossed Obi-Wan's face and he smiled. "He wanted to see you."

"Thank you, young one," Obi-Wan said. He walked away, disappearing towards the med bay. Leia dropped into the chair and closed her eyes. Would Anakin have died if Obi-Wan hadn't intervened? Leia wasn't sure, though she knew she never wanted to see gold in her Master's eyes again.


	10. Chapter 10

When Obi-Wan first entered, Anakin's eyes were closed. For a moment, Obi-Wan wondered if he had fallen into unconsciousness again. He hesitated by the door before walking over to stand beside him. "Anakin?" He asked, reaching down to touch his cheek. Immediately, Anakin nuzzled his face into Obi-Wan's palm.

"You saved me," Anakin said, looking up with adoration in his eyes. "Thank you."

Guilt swirled in Obi-Wan's chest as he nodded. Clearly, Anakin had forgiven him for their last few arguments and Obi-Wan’s own frustrations were forgotten the moment Anakin laid dying. With a sigh, Obi-Wan leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Anakin's lips before leaning their foreheads together. Had Anakin sensed that Obi-Wan touched the dark side? He wasn't sure. In Anakin's pain addled state, he probably couldn't have sensed much.

"Rest some more, dear one," Obi-Wan said quietly. "We are almost back to Coruscant. Vokara will do her best to stitch up that hole in you."

Anakin laughed, but it was weak. He reached up, gently touching Obi-Wan's face. "I love you so much," he said, groggy. "You're so wonderful."

In that one terrible moment on Ryloth, Obi-Wan realized he couldn’t lose Anakin, despite whatever secrets may have laid between them. Obi-Wan pushed the thoughts aside and nodded. "I love you as well," Obi-Wan said, pressing another kiss to Anakin’s lips. He felt the spark of surprise through their bond.

“You said it,” Anakin mumbled, eyes sliding shut again. “You mean it?”

“Of course, my love,” Obi-Wan said, stroking Anakin’s hair. “I love you so much. I took us down this path, to begin with, and I will not veer away from you now. Rest now and we can speak some more in a while." Anakin nodded, laying his head and hand back down. Their love would be the death of them if they weren't careful. Obi-Wan kissed his forehead once more before pulling away.

In all of his fear and passion, Obi-Wan only realized what had happened when he saw the terror in Leia's eyes. She had rushed away from him, hurrying to get to Cody as their ship arrived. It left him with a heavy heart. She had stared at him as if he was a monster. At that moment he might as well have been. He cursed himself, pressing a hand to his forehead. All those times before he had been strong enough to resist the dark side. Then suddenly it was too much, it overwhelmed him before he even realized what was happening. With a bitter sigh, Obi-Wan wondered if he was growing weaker as the years passed by or perhaps his attachment to Anakin had simply grown stronger.

Obi-Wan walked back to the front of the ship and his Padawan looked at him with a smile. Once more, guilt swept through him. Leia must have noticed his expression as she hurried over to hug him, nearly knocking him over.

"It's okay," she said, looking up to smile at him. 

Even with all the clones watching, Obi-Wan nodded and hugged her back tightly. He wanted to apologize over and over again. He wanted to swear that he would never scare her again.

"You need to be stronger than me," he said quietly. Leia peeked up at him with a confused look. "We will discuss this more when we return home." He stroked Leia's hair and hugged her for a few moments more before letting go and approaching Cody. "How much longer until we reach Coruscant?"

"Under a day, sir." 

Nodding, Obi-Wan stroked his beard and wondered what they would say. His heart felt heavy as he glanced back at his Padawan, who watched him with a concerned expression. He wanted to reassure her, but even he wasn't certain that they were going to be alright. 

When Obi-Wan and Leia went to report to the Council their faces were grave. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Is it true?" Mace asked, eyes dark. "Was there a Sith on Ryloth?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "It appears that Sidious must have taken another apprentice." He glanced at Leia and she stood a little straighter.

"He said his name was Darth Lunox," she said. "I doubt he was much older than fourteen. Sidious must have been training him since he was very young." She faltered, embarrassment flickering through her eyes. "He disarmed me and would have killed me if Anakin hadn't gotten there."

Panicked looks spread through the council room. "We need to deal with this immediately," Plo Koon said. "If we leave the Sith alone any longer we could have another war on our hands. I wouldn't be surprised if Sidious is behind these terror attacks."

"Agreed," Depa said. "I suggest we send out teams of Jedi to hunt down this Sith. Is there anything else we should know?"

"He's barely a boy, but he is cunning," Obi-Wan said. "He set a trap for us and nearly killed Anakin." Obi-Wan ignored the flash of passion that spread through him at the thought of Anakin's near death experience. Furthermore, he ignored the lingering feeling of the dark side. "We barely got out of there." Leia nodded, casting her eyes downward.

"If we catch him off guard, we should be able to take him then?" Mace asked. To which, Obi-Wan and Leia both nodded. "Good. Take your Padawan and go with Tano and her Padawan. You will be one team." He rose, looking towards Depa and Plo Koon. "The three of us will be another." They both nodded. "We will send Dume and his Padawan back to Ryloth to finish the investigation. Perhaps Secura and her Padawan can go with them."

"Be careful, we must," Yoda said, glancing around at the group. "Be far from the apprentice the Master may not."

"We will inform Ahsoka and Luke," Obi-Wan said. "Do I have time to meditate before we leave?" Mace nodded.

As Obi-Wan and Leia left the room, he closed his eyes, letting out several shaky breaths. He would need a lifetime of meditation to rid himself of the sickly power that had crawled into him. With a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan glanced at Leia. She looked up at him with bright concerned eyes.

"Do you want me to go get Ahsoka and Luke while you meditate, Master?" She asked, reaching out to gently touch his hand.

"No," Obi-Wan said with a small shake of his head. "I need you to come along."

Leia nodded, apprehension flashing through her eyes as they walked to one of the meditation rooms. They sat down in front of one another and Obi-Wan took in a shaky breath. Leia watched him, focus never wavering as he tried to think of what to say.

"I never thought that I would have to do this," he said slowly. "It seems as though I have failed as a Jedi, failed as your Master." Leia opened her mouth to protest but Obi-Wan continued, "Attachments are what draw us closer to the dark side. It is why the Order forbids them."

"On Ryloth you said you couldn't let Anakin die like they did," Leia said. "Who were you talking about?"

"My Master, Qui-Gon, and the Duchess of Mandalore, Satine." It stung to speak their names aloud. "Those were the only other times I felt the dark side touch me. I resisted it then."

"What was different this time?" Leia asked quietly.

"My willingness to let go." Obi-Wan lowered his eyes in shame. "I was able to will myself to let them go, to let them die and become one with the Force, but with Anakin-" He broke off and cursed himself. "Anakin has always been my greatest weakness."

"Are you scared that Luke will be mine?"

Leia was always so insightful. She stared back at Obi-Wan with a stoic expression, but he saw fear in her eyes. Obi-Wan met her gaze and spoke quietly, "Perhaps." Leia pursed her lips and nodded. "Attachments are only dangerous if you don't let them go when it is necessary."

"There is no death, there is the Force," Leia said.

Obi-Wan nodded, closing his eyes. He heard Leia's breathing slow just as his did and together they both opened themselves up to the Force, letting it flow through them. Obi-Wan struggled to drive away the last of his selfish desires, but the tendrils had already sunk into him. Hopefully, at least he could prevent the same from ever happening to Leia. When her mind touched his, he let her feel what he had, let her feel what it was like to lose control.

"You must be stronger than me, Leia," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I will try, Master."

The cold of the dark side was banished by a loving warmth and peace settled over both of them. Leia was strong in the Force. She had always been strong and Obi-Wan hoped that by showing her his failures, she would avoid them. Her presence trembled and their joined meditation ended. As Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he saw tears on Leia's cheeks. She wiped them away, taking a deep breath.

"We should go get Ahsoka and Luke and leave for Mygeeto."    

 

 

 

As Ahsoka spoke to Cody about the flight course, Luke went to sit beside his sister. She had been extremely quiet, sitting in the corner of the ship with a distant look in her eyes. As he sat next to her, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Anakin's going to be okay," Luke said. "Vokara said that he was lucky. The lightsaber didn't even hit any major organs or his spine, so-"

"That's not why I'm upset," Leia said. After a moment of quiet, Leia continued, "Do you remember what we learned about the dark side?"

"That it's bad?" Luke said and Leia tilted her head up to send him an annoyed look. "I remember Master Yoda once saying that it was like fire, it consumes everything in its wake."

"It doesn't feel like fire," Leia said.

Surprised, Luke glanced down at his sister. "You felt it? When you fought the Sith?" Leia slowly shook her head. "Then how-"

"I can't tell you."

Glancing towards the front of the ship, Luke saw that Ahsoka was still in the middle of talking to Cody. She looked engrossed in the conversation. Leia watched his expression and sat up straight. She took his hands and met his gaze.

"I won't tell," Luke said before his sister spoke. "I swear."

"The Sith, Darth Lunox, lured us into a trap. He nearly killed me when Anakin came to help," Leia said slowly. Luke leaned closer as his sister continued more quietly, "He managed to stab Anakin and when Obi-Wan saw, he-" She broke off, biting her lip.

"What?" Luke said. He spared another glance towards Ahsoka to make sure she wasn't about to walk over.

"It felt like a storm," Leia said, lowering her voice to a whisper. He hands shook and Luke held them a bit tighter. "He attacked Lunox with more anger than I've ever seen. Then, the Force felt wrong almost. It felt cold."

"Cold?"

Nodding, Leia took a deep breath and continued. "Anakin was dying. Obi-Wan did his best to heal him when we were waiting for the clones to arrive." Dread filled Luke as he realized where the story was going. "When Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes were golden, just like Lunox's."

"He used the dark side?" Luke asked, shocked. "But Obi-Wan would never!"

"He said he lost control," Leia said quickly. "After meditating he seemed okay again, but-" Tears began to form in her eyes. "I was so scared. I thought I would suffocate from just being near that power." She gulped and shook her head. "That's what we're going to be up against if we fight these Sith." She leveled her gaze at him to continue, "We can't let ourselves give into it. We have to be strong."  

"Ahsoka, are we ready to go?"

Both Leia and Luke jumped at Obi-Wan's voice. Leia hurried to wipe away her tears as Obi-Wan walked by, glancing at them. Shame filled his eyes and he opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed as if he couldn't find the words. He nodded to the twins and then hurried over to Ahsoka and Cody.

"He knows I told you," Leia said as panic spread through their bond. "I shouldn't have. I-I promised him."

Luke glanced back and gave her a comforting smile. He leaned his forehead against hers but wasn't sure what to say. He was still reeling from the thought that Obi-Wan would ever use the dark side.

"We should focus on the mission, on finding Lunox," Leia said. "Then we can forget all of this ever happened."

"There's something else I should tell you."

Glancing back, Luke raised an eyebrow. Leia took a deep breath and then continued, "Chancellor Amidala was our mother. Anakin told me when he first woke up. I don't know if he even remembers it."

Luke's chest tightened and he wasn't sure how to reply. He lowered his eyes, looking at the bracelet of silka beads around his wrist. He gently ran his fingers across them. "I see."

"I just thought you deserved to know if I did."

"Like I said before, I don't care who she was."

Luke stood and hurried over to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. His sister followed closely but dropped the topic of their parents. For a moment, Luke found himself thinking about Padmé, remembering the Chancellor's kind smile and confident voice. He wondered what it would have been like to have her as his mother had she not died. He banished the thoughts from his head. There was no point in dwelling on it.

Mygeeto was freezing. Luke pulled his cloak hood up, shivering against the frigid wind. "We need to tread carefully," Obi-Wan said, leading the group out of the ship. "Support for the separatists is still strong here. We will look for information and depart quickly."

"Yes, Master," Leia said, hurrying to stay by Obi-Wan's side.

Shivering, Luke glanced around the planet with a sour expression. The city looked dirty and the people appeared shifty. He tightened his cloak around himself, trying to hide his growing scowl.

"Do you not like the cold?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, I don't. We've barely been on this planet for more than a few minutes and I'm already miserable."

With a quiet laugh, Ahsoka smiled down at him. "Well a battle with a Sith will certainly warm us up, won't it, Padawan?" Luke smiled shyly at her. If they did come face to face with Lunox, Luke was certain that Ahsoka would mostly be the one fighting him. "Remember what I've taught you about Jar'Kai, just in case."

"I will, Master." Luke dipped his head slightly. Then the wind picked up again and blew his hood off. He scrunched his face in displeasure as Ahsoka laughed. She pulled his hood back over his hand and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks."

The two teams split off with Ahsoka and Luke heading to a small restaurant and bar. He was uncertain about going there, but Ahsoka claimed it was the best place to find information. He lingered by her side, listening to the types of questions she asked. As he listened, he felt something. Turning, Luke glanced around the room and reached out with the Force. There was a strange presence in the room. Not wanting to bother Ahsoka, he slipped away and walked towards it, following it towards a figure in a cloak. They nodded to him and gestured for him to follow.

Luke knew it was a bad idea, but he was intrigued and followed the stranger into a back room. As they entered, the cloaked figure sat down in one of the plush seats. They looked towards Luke, but Luke couldn't make out their face from underneath the hood.

"You are far from home young Jedi," The stranger said. His voice was soothing. He spoke slowly and meticulously as if every word was planned far in advance. "What are you searching for?"

"We are looking for information about a dangerous fugitive named Lunox," Luke said, echoing the words Ahsoka had said over and over. "Have you seen anything suspicious around here?"

The man shook his head slowly and gestured to the sofa. "Sit, young one." Luke wanted to say no, but something compelled him forward. He slowly sunk onto the couch next to the man. "You must be a powerful Jedi to be sent on this mission."

"I'm just a Padawan," Luke said. He played with the silka beads, seeming very unsure about the situation. "I'm here with my Master."

"Who is?"

Gulping, Luke glanced towards the door. "Knight Ahsoka Tano."  

"The Togrutan," The man said, clearly irritated. He brushed it aside quickly, returning his focus to Luke. "You look a lot like another Jedi I knew once. I can feel his strength in you. I feel your potential power, sleeping just underneath the surface." The man shifted in the seat, leaning forward slightly. "Who are your parents, young one?"

Apprehension filled him and Luke shook his head. He began to stand. "I should get back to my Master, she-"

"You will sit and answer my questions."

By no will of his own, Luke's legs buckled and he sunk back into the soft couch. "I will sit and answer your questions." His eyes widened, but he was suddenly frozen in place, unable to even scream for help. The figure raised his head and Luke caught the glimpse of golden eyes. Fear flashed through him as he realized exactly who he was facing.  

"Who are your parents, boy?"

"My mother is Chancellor Padmé Amidala." An ice-cold began to creep along Luke's spine. "I do not know who my father is."

"Excellent," Darth Sidious said. A grin appeared in the depths of his shadowed face. "I was not sure what became of you. Is it just you then?"

Clenching his hands, Luke struggled to fight against the hold the Sith had over him. The grip grew tighter and he felt more of himself slipping away, cracking under Sidious' influence. "No." Trembling, Luke tried to pull away. Every part of him screamed that he couldn't reveal Leia. Fighting against the fog in his mind, Luke mustered up everything he had and tried to scream. "Ahso-"

"Silence."

Luke's cry for help came out as a muffled whimper. He gasped, closing his eyes tight for a moment as he fought against the terrible power.

"Who is your sibling? Tell me their name."

Tears formed at the corners of Luke's eyes as he shook his head.

Suddenly the Sith Lord stood, cloak sweeping around his ankles. "You will tell me who your sibling is." His voice was no longer low and soothing. It creaked and raged. With it came a horrible power that Luke had never felt before. He tried to hide her in his mind, but he felt tendrils of something creeping into his consciousness. They ripped aside every shield he tried to put up. "A girl? Who is she?"

Luke stretched his fingers slightly, looking towards the main room. He tried to seek out Ahsoka's presence, desperately trying to reach her. He cried out in pain as the Sith's grip on him tightened. Ice sunk deep into his mind, grabbing and tearing in an attempt to get what it wanted.

"I won't tell you," Luke said, voice barely a whisper. He cried out in pain as the hold intensified. Though it was cold, it still burned. He wanted to scream from the pain that ripped through him. Against his will, Luke recalled an image of Leia smiling towards him. He tried to banish it, but it pained him to even try to take his mind off of her.  

"Kenobi's Padawan, Leia. I see her in your mind now. She's the one Lunox faced on Ryloth." The pressure disappeared and Luke fell from the couch, collapsing onto his knees on the ground. Panic swirled around him as he looked up at Sidious, who smiled. "This information has been very useful. Thank you." A red glow filled the room as Sidious lit his lightsaber.

Luke struggled to grab his lightsaber to defend himself. It slipped through his fingers as he collapsed onto the floor. Images flashed through his mind. He saw his sister smiling, Anakin letting him examine his mechanoarm, Obi-Wan patiently guiding him through meditation, Ahsoka fastening the silka bead bracelet around his wrist. They swirled around one another, mixing together as Luke struggled to stay conscious. He faintly heard the sound of a scuffle and then felt a more familiar presence by his side.

"Luke!"

Someone was touching his face, smoothing his hair back. Again, he felt the touch of another's mind against his, but it was different. Instead of ice, the touch was warm and soothing. It struggled to patch the holes that Sidious had ripped in his mind.

"Luke? Can you hear me?"

As the warmth spread through his mind, Luke's eyelids trembled. He hadn't even realized his eyes had fallen shut.

"What did he do to you?"

Luke's ragged breathing slowed as he was pulled up into comforting arms. A familiar sound filled his ears and mind. It was the quiet lullaby. Faintly, in the depths of his memories, Luke remembered when he first heard that song. Bustling city noises nearly blocked it out, but as the memory faded, the melody grew louder.

"Ahsoka?" Luke managed to open his eyes. Ahsoka had her forehead pressed against his, humming the lullaby quietly. She met his gaze with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy you're alright!" Ahsoka crushed him in a hug and he gasped in surprise. "I thought I'd lost you. Your mind was so broken and I didn't know what I could do to fix it!" She pulled back and held Luke at arm's length, gaze growing serious. "Do you know who that was?"

"I think it was Darth Sidious."

As Ahsoka sucked in a breath, a brief flash of terror shot through Luke. He blinked in surprise. It wasn’t his fear. Ahsoka grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him up. "We need to go now." She flipped on her comlink. "Obi-Wan? Meet us back at the ship as soon as you can."

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan's voice came back through the comlink.

"Darth Sidious attacked Luke."

"What?"

Though Luke felt immensely better, he still stumbled as he walked and Ahsoka offered her arm to him. She sighed and said, "We need to get off this planet right now." Her sense of urgency bled through him and he nodded weakly.   

When they got back to the ship, Leia rushed over to hug her brother. He hugged her tight as guilt welled up in his stomach. He had failed her. He couldn't hide her identity from Sidious. As Leia pulled away, Obi-Wan walked over, leaning down to look into Luke's eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gently pressing his palm to Luke's forehead. He closed his eyes as he examined Luke through the Force. "Sidious invaded your mind?" Luke nodded. "It appears Ahsoka got to you just in time, any longer and he could have caused quite a bit of damage." Sighing, Obi-Wan rubbed his face. "We cannot risk continuing to take you two on these missions. You're too young, too inexperienced. This just isn’t necessary."

"But-" Luke began to protest.

"The Council can find others to look for the Sith," Ahsoka said. She placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and drew him close. "We have to keep you safe." There was a strange protective warmth that surrounded him and Luke leaned into her.

“Come,” Obi-Wan said, turning to lead the way up to the ship. “We need to go.”


	11. Chapter 11

Hitting the mat hard, Anakin groaned and struggled to his feet again. His side throbbed in pain, but he needed to keep working. It had already been almost four months since his duel with Lunox and Sidious' attack on Luke. Anger flashed through Anakin as he remembered the tears in his sons' eyes as he explained what happened.

"So we're not going to be sent on any more missions looking for the Sith," Luke had said, lowering his head in shame. "Obi-Wan is worried about why Sidious was so interested in Leia and me."

Slipping into the form for Ataru again, Anakin continued swinging his lightsaber, practicing the basic movements to strengthen his muscles once more. Sidious knew that Luke and Leia were his children and he was planning on taking advantage of that. Though Anakin still wasn't sure if Sidious planned to try to tempt them to the dark side or use them to lure Anakin back.

As Anakin went through the basic movements, his foot slipped and his leg buckled again. He hit the floor, lightsaber flying out of his hand and deactivating. Gasping, Anakin leaned over and pulled at his hair in frustration. If only he hadn't slipped up and revealed that Padmé was their mother. He could have kept them safe. Hot, angry tears slid down his face as he struggled to keep his composure.

"Anakin? What are you doing?" A flash of worry spread through their bond as Obi-Wan hurried over to Anakin. He knelt by his side, placing a gentle hand on his back. "You're pushing yourself too hard."

"I need to," Anakin said. "Sidious is still out there! I need to kill him before he hurts anyone else!" As Anakin raised his head, Obi-Wan's surprised expression softened.

"Oh, Anakin," he said, reaching out to brush Anakin's tears away. "This is not your fault, dear one."

"How? I let him get away! I should have killed him right then and there! I should've tried harder to find him when he escaped. I should've-"

"Don't hold onto your regret," Obi-Wan said as he pulled Anakin into a tight hug. "It will only hurt you." Reaching up, Obi-Wan gently ran his hand through Anakin's hair. "It's getting late. Come to bed." Anakin melted into the embrace, sighing as he struggled to let go of his anger.

"I need to train more. I'm still too weak."

"You are lucky to be alive." Obi-Wan pulled back and met Anakin's gaze with an immeasurably sad smile. "I almost lost you." He reached up and Anakin leaned into his touch. "Please, come rest. You can train more tomorrow." Anakin nodded, giving in.

Ever since they returned from Ryloth, Obi-Wan let Anakin stay in his room. They slept curled together every night and Anakin felt immeasurable relief that Obi-Wan had finally opened up to him, finally let him in entirely. That night, Anakin laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as Obi-Wan traced the scar on his abdomen.

Turning his head, Anakin watched Obi-Wan's expression. It was gentle and contemplative. Slowly, Obi-Wan shifted his hand, smoothing it across the scar and then up to Anakin’s mechanoarm. A comforting warmth filled Anakin as he gently traced his hand across the arm and up to Anakin’s elbow, before wrapping his arm around Anakin’s shoulders. Smiling, Anakin let his eyes trail down to the japor snippet hanging around Obi-Wan's neck. As far as Anakin knew, Obi-Wan hadn't taken it off since the day he gave it to him. Turning to lay on his side, Anakin kissed him, running his hand down his cheek.

"I was planning on sleeping at some point tonight, dear one,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin shifted and began to kiss his neck.

Raising his head, Anakin met his gaze with a grin. As he stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes, a fleeting though took hold in his mind. He kissed Obi-Wan again, melting as he wrapped his other arm around Anakin to pull him closer.

“Marry me, Obi-wan,” he whispered in his ear.

A mixture of jealousy and bitter anger blasted through their bond before Obi-Wan sealed himself off. He pushed Anakin away, hurt shining in his eyes. “Was one secret marriage not enough for you?”

“What are you talking about?”

Opening his mouth to speak, Obi-Wan shook his head and pulled away, rolling over to keep his back to Anakin. “The Code forbids marriage.”

“The Code forbids everything about our relationship,” Anakin said, clenching his hand to try to keep calm. “Why are you acting like this?’

“Go to sleep, Anakin.”

With a frustrated sigh, Anakin sat up, reaching over to grasp Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Clearly, this is something we need to talk about.” With a sigh, Obi-Wan rolled back over, but before Anakin could say anything further, he kissed him and pushed him onto his back.

The japor snippet dangled from around Obi-Wan’s neck, brushing against Anakin’s chest. As Obi-Wan broke their kiss and pulled back, Anakin stared up with a dazed expression. “I love you,” Obi-Wan said and then kissed him again, much more gently. “But I won’t marry you.” There was a deep sorrow in his eyes along with an expression of resignation. Before Anakin could say anything, Obi-Wan was kissing him, tangling their fingers together. Anakin decided the conversation could wait for another time.

Anakin was still blissfully asleep when the door slid open, startling him awake. He yawned and pulled a pillow over his head, not wanting to get up just yet. “Master Kenobi, are you here?” A quiet voice said. Footsteps sounded as they walked into the room. “Are you awake?” Someone nudged him gently. “Anakin?”

“No,” he replied. “Go away.”

“Come on get up, Skyguy!”

The pillow disappeared from his grasp and Anakin sat up to grab it back when he came face to face with Ahsoka and Luke. He met his son’s gaze and blinked, before turning to look at the huge grin on Ahsoka’s face.

Anakin’s face grew red as he remembered that he was in Obi-Wan’s bed. “What the hell are you doing in here?” Anakin grabbed the covers to quickly pull them up. “Get out!” Ahsoka’s burst of laughter and Luke’s quiet giggles only made his embarrassment worse.

“We were looking for Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said, sharing an amused look with Luke.

“He left already! Out now!” Anakin gave his former Padawan a gentle push towards the door with the Force.

“Fine, we’ll wait outside while you get dressed.” Ahsoka spun on her heel and nodded for Luke to follow. He quickly hurried after her, staying close to her side. Anakin groaned and fell back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

After taking a moment to compose himself, Anakin got dressed and headed outside to speak with Ahsoka and Luke. He eyed them with an annoyed look. “What is it?”  

Ahsoka was about to speak, but she faltered, taking a deep breath. “What do you know about Force bonds?”

Anakin studied her for a moment, eyes darting between her and Luke. He nodded and then gestured for them to follow him. It was not a discussion he wanted to have without Obi-Wan being present.

“I don’t know nearly as much as Obi-Wan,” Anakin said slowly. “He was the one who spent weeks in the Archives when we first discovered ours.”

“You never told me about that,” Ahsoka said, sounding genuinely surprised as well as a little hurt. “I thought you told me everything, Anakin.”

“It’s private.”

Together they walked up to one of the meditation balconies. Since it was just after sunrise, Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would be meditating with Leia. It was always the first thing he was always forced to do as Obi-Wan’s Padawan. As Anakin expected, they found Obi-Wan and Leia sitting together in meditation, faces turned towards the rising sun. Unlike Anakin, his daughter was calm and at peace, meditating just to Obi-Wan’s liking.

Within a few moments, Obi-Wan turned slightly, glancing towards them. “What is it?” He asked. Leia copied him, peeking back over her shoulder.

“What can you tell us about Force bonds?” Ahsoka asked, walking forward to sit in front of Obi-Wan. Luke followed, sitting beside his sister.

“An interesting question,” Obi-Wan said, glancing back at Anakin, who walked over to stand behind him, brushing his hand against his neck. “The phenomenon has many names: Force bond, Force connection, Jedi kinship.” He glanced between the others and continued, “It usually forms over the years a Jedi Master spends with their Padawan, but even then it is rare.”

“Through the bond, you share your thoughts, your feelings, your fears,” Anakin said. “Many think it is a weakness that can be exploited.”

“And it can form between anyone?” Luke asked. He exchanged a glance with Leia. “Even as children?”

“You and Leia share a bond then?” Obi-Wan asked. He stroked his beard, tilting his head slightly as he thought. “I suppose I’m not surprised.”

“Not just me and Leia,” Luke said quietly.

Immediately, Anakin’s eyes snapped to Ahsoka. She met his gaze and nodded slightly. “When I was trying to fix what Sidious had done, I think I may have accidentally-”

“Created a Force bond?” Anakin didn’t know how to feel. It was inevitable in a way, Ahsoka always adored Luke. She spent so much time acting like an older sister to him, guiding him, comforting him.

“Interesting,” Obi-Wan said. He looked genuinely intrigued. “I didn’t realize you could form two Force bonds.”

“It’s not as strong as Leia's and mine,” Luke said quietly. His sister took his hand and smiled.

“Well, you have nothing to worry about,” Obi-Wan said with a reassuring smile. “It is perfectly natural for a Master and Padawan to share a bond. Now, Leia and I should get back to our meditation.” He sent a pointed look in Ahsoka and Luke’s direction. “If you aren’t going to join us-”

“We will see you later,” Luke said and hurried to get up to his feet. “Thank you.”

“Thanks, Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said, bowing her head to him. Though as she stood, Anakin noticed she still looked troubled.

“I’ll go with you to the training room,” Anakin said. “I’m curious to see how Luke is doing with Jar’Kai.” Luke’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Why don’t you run ahead and get out the training sabers? Maybe I’ll join as well.”

As Luke glanced to Ahsoka, she nodded and he turned to run off, hurrying through the temple’s halls. Ahsoka crossed her arms, hugging herself tight. She bit her lip and looked deep in thought. After a long time, she sighed. “Anakin, is there a way to break a Force bond?”

“Why?” Anakin struggled to keep his voice calm and steady. “I thought you adored Luke. What’s the harm in sharing a bond with him?” Ahsoka stopped, forcing Anakin to turn back. She stared at the ground, lowering her head in shame. “Ahsoka? What’s wrong?”

“What if I hurt him?”

Anakin still remembered when he first recognized his bond with Obi-Wan. They had just returned from a particularly dangerous mission and Obi-Wan was scolding him for being reckless. His frustration and anger had crept into Anakin’s mind, making him cry before he even realized what he was feeling. He remembered being terrified at the thought of being so closely connected to another person, but over time that fear grew into a comfort.

“As I’m sure you remember I’m not always the best at controlling my emotions. I can be reckless and irrational and I just don't want him to see all of that,” Ahsoka said. She looked up with tears in her eyes. “I just don’t want to hurt him.”

Stepping forward, Anakin pulled Ahsoka into a hug. She leaned into it, immediately returning the hug and burying her face in his neck. Anakin pulled her head close, leaning his head against hers. “Breaking the bond would hurt him far more than anything else,” Anakin said. “Early on, Obi-Wan tried once to break our bond.”

“He did?”

Anakin nodded, swallowing and closing his eyes as he remembered the moment. “He was scared it made us vulnerable in the war, so he tried to break it and I never felt more pain in my entire life. For a brief moment, it was like all I could feel was darkness. It tried to swallow me, rip a hole in my soul. We decided it wasn’t worth it, that what we shared wasn’t a weakness. It’s a strength.”

Nodding, Ahsoka took in a deep breath. She hugged Anakin tighter for a moment before pulling away and wiping her eyes. “I understand,” she said quietly. “I will do my best, Master.” A grin returned to her face as she changed the subject. “Wait until you see how well he’s doing with Jar’Kai.”

When they caught up with Luke he was already wielding two training lightsabers and ready in the center of the room. He ignited them, grinning with excitement. Ahsoka matched his smile, calling the other two training sabers to her with the Force. Anakin watched with growing intrigue as they circled each other. Ahsoka attacked first and Luke quickly parried it and moved to strike back.

Anakin couldn’t help but feel pride in both his former Padawan and his son as they sparred, dancing around one another. It was clear Ahsoka was stronger, but Luke held his own for a long time. Anakin saw his misstep the same time Ahsoka did and she struck his leg. “I win, Padawan,” she said with a grin as she deactivated her sabers.

“I could fight with one leg,” Luke said, tucking up the leg she hit and hopping around. He wobbled, clearly off balance as he tried to strike at her again.

“Careful, Luke!”

Anakin stifled a laugh as Luke toppled forward, dropping both lightsabers as Ahsoka rushed to catch them. The result was both of them tumbling to the ground in a heap. The lightsabers fell to the side, switching off.

“I’ll have to tackle that Sith the next time we encounter him,” Anakin said, walking over to them. He offered his hand to both and helped them up. “Well done Snips, you’re turning out to be a good Master after all.” He looked at Luke, expression softening. “I’m proud of you, Luke.”

A small shy smile crossed Luke’s face as he dipped his head slightly. It was a mannerism Anakin also shared. “Thank you,” he said. “I will keep working hard.”  

Before Anakin could say anything else, his comlink chimed, indicating the Council was requesting his presence. He sighed and hoped it wouldn’t be a dreadfully boring meeting. Ahsoka waved at him. “Have fun,” she said with a quiet laugh. “I’m sure the Council meeting will be way more exciting than sparring.”

“I’m sure it will,” Anakin said, trying not to grumble. He turned and headed down towards the Council room.

Once all of the Masters had gathered in the room, Mace sighed and leaned forward. “We have discovered more information about these terrorists,” he said, scrunching his face up at the last word.

“And?” Anakin asked. “Who are they? Separatists?”

“Some of them are,” Depa said, folding her hands in quiet contemplation. “There appears to be a small group of those who supported Palpatine before he was unveiled as Sidious as well.”

“Wilhuff Tarkin appears to be very high in the organization,” Plo Koon said. “Apparently his resignation from the Republic was not due to familial troubles.”

Anakin snorted and crossed his arms. He had never liked Takin, the former Admiral, after he attempted to accuse Ahsoka of perpetrating the bombing of the Jedi Temple. They were lucky that they were able to figure out that Barriss was the true perpetrator before Tarkin could arrest Ahsoka.

Glancing at Obi-Wan, Anakin said, “Who else?”

“No one major. We had already arrested most of Sidious’ former supporters.” Mace sighed and leaned back. “There is one thing that is of grave concern.”

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked.

“During our surveys of the Outer Rim we picked up strange movements across the hyperspace routes,” Depa said. “It appears that a large number of military supplies are being transported into Wild Space.”

“So that’s where they’re hiding,” Anakin said, clenching his fist in frustration. “How can we catch them out there?”

“We should request that the Republic send out patrols to monitor the area,” Obi-Wan said. “For now that is all we can do.”

“Why not just tail one of those ships all the way back to where they’re hiding?” Anakin cut in and most of the Council met his plan with disapproving stares. “We can’t just let Sidious build an army behind our backs!”

“Patience, we must have. If we are too eager, lose them, we will,” Yoda said, nodding to Obi-Wan. “Request assistance from the Republic, we will.” Anakin sighed and leaned back in his seat. It was typical for the Council to reject any idea of his.

“We will need to go on these missions as well if Sidious is there,” Anakin said, a little more insistently. “The clones and the Republic officers can’t handle a Sith.”

“That is a fair point, Anakin,” Shaak Ti said with a bow of her head. “We should send a handful of Knights on each mission. Perhaps at least one of us should go as well.”

“I will go on the first mission,” Mace said. He glanced towards Anakin and managed a small smile. “You will go as soon as you are well, Skywalker.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud that the Council listened to his advice. He met Obi-Wan’s gaze and he gave him a nod of approval.

“Shall we plan to spend about a month on each mission then?” Depa asked. She glanced towards Obi-Wan. “You should go last, once your Padawan is more trained.”

“I can agree to that,” Obi-Wan said. “Hopefully it will not take that long to capture Sidious.”

“Hopefully,” Mace said, leaning back in his seat. “I am sick of chasing this Sith across the galaxy.” 

“Is there anything else?” Yoda asked and when no one responded, he gave a small nod. “Dismissed.”

The Jedi Masters stood to leave and Anakin walked slowly, lingering by Obi-Wan’s side as everyone else departed. “Do you think they're a threat?” Anakin asked.

“It depends on what they are hiding from us.” Obi-Wan looked towards him with a worried expression. “I fear that there is something very dangerous waiting for us out in Wild Space.” His worry bled through their bond and Anakin attempted to send a comforting touch back.

“It will be no match for us, Obi-Wan,” he said with confidence. Out of sight of the other Council members, Anakin reached up and cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek in his hand, pulling his head forward to press their foreheads together. “I can do anything with you by my side.”


	12. Chapter 12

Every scouting mission they went on resulted in failure. It soon became clear that the terrorists were aware they were being watched. At least on that particular mission, Leia and Obi-Wan went together with Luke and Ahsoka. It made the travel to the Outer Rim considerably less boring. Leia sat on the floor of the ship near the front, attempting to meditate. She kept her face towards the glass window, hearing the hum of the ship as they traveled through hyperspace.

“I’m sure you would find meditation easier somewhere else, dear Padawan.”

Leia glanced up and smiled at Obi-Wan as he walked over and sat beside her. “I suppose I could, Master, but I find the hum of the ship soothing. It sounds the best right here.” As she spoke, Cody rolled his eyes, strolling past the Jedi. She stuck out her leg to trip him and he easily hopped over it, not falling for the same old trick. He smirked at her as he continued by.

“Of course, I too love meditating with the irritating sound of the engine.” As Obi-Wan spoke, he reached out and brushed her hair off of her shoulder. “Your hair has grown back quite a bit.”

“It has been two years.”

There was a fond expression on Obi-Wan’s face. “It has already, hasn’t it? You’ve already learned so much.”

“Am I a better Padawan than Anakin?” Leia asked as a teasing tone slipped into her voice. Obi-Wan laughed, shaking his head. “I am, aren’t I?”

“In some ways. You certainly listen better than him, but you’re still just as hot-headed.”

“I am not!”

At Leia’s quick denial, Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. Blushing, Leia shook her head and looked away. Amusement spread through her and she glanced back to see Luke walking over with Ahsoka. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned away.

“Since once again we found nothing, how about we take a detour on the way back?” Ahsoka asked, grinning at Obi-Wan. “We deserve a small break, right?”

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said with a heavy sigh. “Honestly, sometimes you’re as bad as Anakin.”

Still smiling, Ahsoka walked over to the flight controls. She pulled up a map and gestured to the hyperspace route. "We'll be going right by Alderaan, why not stop for just a day? You're friends with the Senator aren't you?" Both Luke and Leia perked up, sharing excited glances. They had never been to Alderaan but had heard it was one of the most beautiful planets in the whole galaxy.

"I am," Obi-Wan said. "Though that does not give us a reason to just land on Alderaan unannounced." Leia tried to smother her disappointment as Obi-Wan stood and walked over to Ahsoka. "I will have to call him first." A small smile cross Obi-Wan's face. "A small overnight trip wouldn't hurt."

"Really?" Leia asked, jumping to her feet. She rushed over to hug him, with both her own and Luke's excitement swirling around her. "Thank you, Master!"

"I can't wait," Luke said. "Thank you!"

With a quiet laugh, Ahsoka leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek. "Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said and he waved them all away, flustered.

The first thing Leia saw as they descended down through the clouds was the palace. It rose up from the snowcapped mountains and shimmered in the early afternoon light. Leia admired the towers that stretched towards the sky, gasping as she saw how large they were. All edges of the palace were smooth and elegant.

"It's something straight out of a story," Leia said. "How wonderful."

As the ship slowly landed on one of the large balconies, Leia was the first to hurry down. Luke followed her closely, staring all around as they walked out onto the balcony. The royal couple awaited their arrival and Leia nearly forgot to bow to them as she approached.

"Welcome, my Jedi friends," Bail Organa said, his voice rich and friendly. "I am glad you found the time to come relax for a while." Obi-Wan walked over to them and they hugged briefly before exchanging a firm handshake. "You must introduce me to these two." He looked from the twins to Ahsoka and grinned. "As well as this beautiful lady who seems to have replaced Anakin's hard-headed Padawan." 

"It has been a while, Bail," Ahsoka said with a laugh. "I keep missing you in between all your terribly important meetings on Coruscant." She beckoned Luke forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, smiling. "This is Luke, he's my Padawan."

"So the apprentice becomes the master," Bail said with an approving nod. "And this beauty is yours, Obi-Wan?" Warmth crept to Leia's cheeks as she nodded slightly.

"Leia," Obi-Wan said, walking over to place his hand on Leia's shoulder. She smiled up at him, noticing his proud smile. "They're twins."

"Twins?" Breha Organa spoke for the first time and her voice was gentle, somehow even more elegant than Bail's. She looked at Luke and Leia with a curious smile and her blue dress shimmered as she moved. Leia stared at her, enamored by the veil of gold encircling her head.

"You remind me of someone I once knew, child," Bail said, examining Leia's face with a fond smile. "You are very beautiful, just like her."

"Who is that?"

"Chancellor Padmé Amidala," Breha said, nodding as she linked her arm with her husband's. "You look very much like her."

"What a curious coincidence," Ahsoka said with a quick laugh as Obi-Wan frowned. "Don't you two have a daughter of your own that we should meet?" Ahsoka hurried forward, gesturing towards the door. "Let's go inside." 

"Yes my friends, we have a lot of catching up to do," Bail said with a nod. He patted Obi-Wan on the back. "How about a glass of ruge liqueur, old friend?"

"I would be delighted to have one."

"Winter is currently studying," Breha said as they walked through the halls. "She should be finished soon and would love to make your acquaintance."

Leia turned her eyes upward, staring at the large tapestries that decorated the high ceilings. She had never been in a palace before and was stunned at the beauty of it. The Organas led them to a large lounge room with plush sofas and rugs. Leia happily sat down, letting the soft velvet swallow her. Luke sat beside her, eagerly glancing around the room.

"What do you think the princess is like?" Luke said. His excitement slipped through to Leia, who rolled her eyes.

"Beautiful and not interested in Jedi boys," Leia said.

Blushing, Luke shook his head. "That's not what I was implying, Leia!"

"Sure."

From across the room, Ahsoka sent Luke an amused look. Leia had no doubt that she had felt Luke's excitement and embarrassment as well. Obi-Wan and Bail sat together at the small bar, talking as they drank together. Breha walked over and sat on the sofa across from Luke and Leia. She smiled at them, leaning forward to meet their eyes.

"So young Jedi, tell me about yourselves. You are clearly lucky to have such fine Masters," Breha said.

"There isn't much to tell," Leia said. "You already know about the Jedi Order." Breha nodded. Her eyes were on Leia, watching her as she spoke. "We are a couple years into our apprenticeships."

"We won the apprentice tournament," Luke said. Leia glanced at him with an exasperated look. "What? It was a great honor."

Before Leia could say anything else, another person walked into the room. She wore a light blue dress that looked like ice and brought out the startling blue in her eyes. Immediate infatuation spread across Leia's bond with Luke and she shot him an annoyed look.

"There you are darling," Breha said, reaching out her hand. "Come meet the Jedi who have come to visit."

The princess walked over and dipped her head politely, a strand of white hair falling across her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Princess Winter Organa."

"I'm Leia and this is my brother Luke."

"Nice to meet you, princess," Luke said, grinning like a fool. "You're very beautiful." Leia nudged him with her foot, wordlessly telling him to knock it off.

A small smile crept to Winter's cheeks and she nodded. "Thank you." She turned and walked over to her father and Obi-Wan. "You must be the famous Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've heard of your daring during the Clone Wars. How wonderful it is to meet you." Leia had to hold back a laugh at Luke's obvious disappointment.

Dinner was held in an expansive dining hall where Luke and Leia got the opportunity to try many foods they had never even heard of before the Organas led them to their rooms for the night. Leia laid in the silk sheets, smiling as she smoothed her hand across them. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

The hallways filled with laughter as Leia raced down them. Her dress swung around her ankles as she danced across the tiles. Her footsteps echoed through the massive halls as Leia turned back and saw Winter behind her. She grinned, pulling up her dress to try to catch up to Leia.

"Wait for me!"

Yet, Leia continued to run. She raced through the halls of the palace, up the stairs and out onto one of her favorite balconies. Bail stood by the railings, turning to smile as Leia raced into his arms. "Father!" Her laughter filled the air as he swept her up and spun her around.

The day turned to night as Leia leaned against Breha watching the stars shine up above them. "Someday I will be out there," Leia said. "I will help the rebellion just like father."

"You will likely lead the rebellion, knowing your ambitions," Breha said, closing her eyes and gently running her hand down Leia's hair.

"We will defeat them," Leia said. "The Empire will fall." Suddenly, she felt as if she was forgetting something. She turned and looked out, reaching out into a strange power she had not touched before. It flowed through her and suddenly she felt as if she held the power of the universe in her hands. Slowly, Leia rose and walked over to the railing.  

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Leia reached her hand out towards the stars, searching. A voice echoed through the darkness. "Luke," it called. "Leia." The serene peace of Alderaan began to fade away.

Something was missing. A part of her had been ripped away. It was dark and cold as her soul ached. She struggled to remember, to remember his face. There was a distant glow and Leia turned to face it, seeing the blurred faces before her. She tried to run closer, but it kept slipping out of her grasp.  

Blaster shots threw Leia back into reality as she hurried to dodge the attacks and hide in the ship. Then, she was hit and falling to the ground. When her vision cleared she was facing a menace in a black suit. An eerily familiar presence filled her as she stared him down. "Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you would be so bold." Leia paused, forgetting what she was about to say next. She stared ahead and shook her head, "No, that's not your name." She suddenly wanted to reach out to the man, to pull his mask from his face. His presence felt so familiar. She narrowed her eyes. "Anakin?"

Before he got a chance to respond Leia felt the world drop out from underneath her. The scene twisted and shifted again as Leia turned and watched an older man face down the monster with a red blade. The older man swung a sword made of blue light and Leia suddenly remembered. "Obi-Wan," she said, searching for her lightsaber. It was missing from its place at her side. "Master!" She turned and met the eyes of the man standing behind her. All she saw was bright blue. "Luke!"

Sitting up in bed, Leia gasped for breath. She trembled, curling up tight as she struggled to calm herself. They were still on Alderaan, sleeping in the Oraganas' palace. She wasn't on a ship in a far-off part of the galaxy. Everyone was safe and with her. Sensing her distress, Luke was by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stroking her hair and pulling her into a hug.

"I had a vision," Leia said as she trembled. "It felt so real." She looked down at herself, unsure of what had occurred. Whatever she saw couldn't have been in the future. Her bond with Luke was missing in her vision. She couldn't feel him at all. It was as if her connection to the Force had been completely ripped away from her. In the second part of her vision, Leia was also certain that she was older. "What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn," Luke said and Leia nodded, pulling away and standing.

"I don't want to sleep anymore," she said. "I'm going to go speak with Obi-Wan." Luke nodded as concern filled their bond. Leia welcomed it, smiling back at her brother. "You should go back to sleep."

"I can't now." He stood and walked over to her, taking her hands tight in his own. "Are you really okay?" Leia had no doubt that he was remembering his own visions on Ilum.

"Don't worry." Leia pulled her hands away and leaned up to kiss her brother on the cheek. He had grown much taller than her recently and for a moment she missed how she used to be the tall one. "You should go back to bed."

Tiptoeing across the hall, Leia peeked into Obi-Wan's room to see if he was still asleep. To her dismay, he was. Stepping forward, Leia walked over to his bed, unsure if she should wake him. She glanced down and saw something around his neck. Tilting her head, Leia tried to remember if she ever saw him wearing a necklace before. From a dark rope dangled a little white piece of wood, seemingly hand carved. It looked familiar. Leia couldn't help but reach out and touch the little trinket.

"Leia?" With a quiet sigh, Obi-Wan raised his head, rubbing his eyes. She immediately pulled her hand back, face flushing with embarrassment. "What are you doing up?"

"I had a vision," she said quietly. 

In an instant, Obi-Wan was fully alert. "A vision?" He asked as he sat up. "Of what?" Leia shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know." She sat down cross-legged on the bed. "I dreamt that I was Bail and Breha's child, I think, and that they were a part of a rebellion against some Empire."

"Strange indeed," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. "I hope it was not meant as a warning that Sidious' terrorists would overthrow the Republic." He looked at her and nodded, "Anything else?"

"I'm not sure, there was a Sith as well I believe. He was in a dark suit and you fought him," she said and shook her head, pressing her hand against forehead. What had she called the Sith? "It's getting hard to remember now."

"Maybe it was just a dream." With a smile, Obi-Wan reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I would not dwell on it. Though if it is still upsetting you, perhaps we could go meditate?"

Meditation was exactly the opposite of what Leia wanted to do. It could bring forth even more of the vision. She shook her head and changed the subject. "What's that necklace, Master?"

Blinking, Obi-Wan looked down. He gently touched the wood and held it in the palm of his hand. "Anakin gave it to me," he said. He sounded almost mournful. "It’s a carving made from a japor snippet. On Tatooine, they're meant to bring good fortune."

"Has it brought you good fortune?" Leia asked, smiling.

To her surprise, Obi-Wan just shrugged and pulled his hand away, letting the japor snippet fall back. He looked sad and she wondered if she should just drop the topic altogether. "I don't want to meditate," Leia said quietly. "But would you mind sparring with me?"

"Not at all, give me a moment to get dressed."

As Leia stood on the cool balcony staring out at the rising sun, she felt immensely better. She turned as Obi-Wan walked over, nodding to her. She grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it. The green glow lit up the still dim balcony and in a moment the blue glow from Obi-Wan's lightsaber matched it.

The pair circled each other, both staying on the defensive. Leia doubted that Obi-Wan would never attack first, so she charged, feigning a strike on his left side before leaping above him to strike from behind. Obi-Wan spun, parrying both blows with ease. Leia managed to duck out of the way of his first attack, before knocking away the second. She backpedaled and slipped into Soresu.

"Well done," Obi-Wan said, nodding to her. "You have become quite good at dueling, my Padawan."

"It is due to your teachings," Leia said. "Amongst others."

As Obi-Wan attacked again, Leia spun on her heel and dodged around to the back of him, trying to strike again. He blocked her attacks effortlessly, knocking each one away and forcing her to go on the defensive again.

"Yes, I can see Anakin's influence on you," Obi-Wan said with a fond grin. "You know; he's never beaten me either."

The hardest part of fighting Obi-Wan was the fact that he knew all of her moves better than anyone else. Leia parried another attack and then jumped past Obi-Wan to leap up onto the railing of the balcony.

"I have the high ground, Master. What will you do now?" Leia asked as she carefully balanced on the thin railing. She stretched the Force out around her to help her keep her balance. Obi-Wan laughed, turning to leap up onto the railing as well.

"Two can play this game, dear." 

The pair quickly continued the sparring, quickly striking out and then parrying the other's attack. Leia stepped backward, hurrying to dodge attack after attack. She gathered the Force around her and jumped over Obi-Wan's head, trying to get a strike in, but he easily parried her quick attack. As Leia landed, she slipped and landed back on the balcony, going on the defensive again.

Light began to fill the balcony as the sun continued upward. Leia panted, struggling to keep up. She stepped back, trying to go on the defensive and stumbled. In an instant, Obi-Wan's lightsaber was at her throat.

"Well done," Obi-Wan said. Pride shone in his eyes and Leia couldn't help but smile back.

Soft clapping startled both of them and Leia looked over to see Winter shyly standing by the balcony's entrance. "That was amazing," she said. "I can see that the Jedi are called the protectors of the galaxy for a good reason." Both Obi-Wan and Leia deactivated their lightsabers. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry?"

"Absolutely," Leia said with a small smile in Obi-Wan's direction. He nodded, following her as she walked over to Winter. "I really worked up an appetite."

Smiling, Winter extended her arm to Leia, who stared at her in surprise for a moment before taking it. Laying her hand over Leia's, Winter smiled and inclined her head slightly. "I would be honored to escort you then." Her touch was warm and her smile was gentle. Leia felt her own face grow warm.

"Why thank you, princess," she said. When they entered the dining hall together, Luke's face soured slightly and Leia struggled to control her laughter.

After breakfast, Leia took the opportunity to shower and change into cleaner robes. She sighed, staring into the gold-plated mirror as she brushed her hair. She leaned forward and rebraided her Padawan braid, reattaching the beads with a steady hand. She stood and turned to head back to Luke, wondering how they should spend their last few hours on Alderaan.

As Leia left the refresher, she nearly ran into Breha. "Hello Leia," she said with a gentle smile. "How was your shower?"

"It was delightful," Leia said with a grateful bow of her head. "It was nice to use water for once rather than sonic." As Breha stared at her, studying her face, Leia spoke up again, "May I ask you something?"

"Certainly dear, what is it?"

Leia took a deep breath and then slowly asked, "You knew Padmé Amidala well, right?" When Breha nodded, Leia steadied herself and continued, "Senator Organa said that I look a lot like her."

"You do," Breha said.

"I'm her daughter," Leia said, unsure of how else to reveal the truth. It was strange admitting that truth to someone other than Luke. Leia held her breath and waited for Breha's reaction.

"I had my suspicions," Breha said and gestured for Leia to follow her. They walked side by side down the long corridors. "Padmé had confided to me that she was pregnant. She needed tips on how to dress to best hide her belly." With a quiet chuckle, Breha said, "I would have never guessed she was carrying twins."

"Do you know who our father is?" Leia said. She didn't mean to be so abrupt, but excitement swirled in her. It was hard to stay as calm as she was currently being.

"Padmé never told me, but I could make an educated guess," Breha said. "For some reason, Padmé kept her relationship a closely guarded secret. I'm not sure that your father even knew that she told me about her pregnancy. Of course, to respect her I never told Bail."

"Why did my father not want anyone to know?" Leia asked and at that Breha looked amused.

"Because, my dear, I believe he is a Jedi and a Jedi’s secrets are always well kept."


	13. Chapter 13

"Leia, there you are!" Luke came around the corner, grinning. He raced up to his sister and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, Winter is going to show us the Glarus Lagoons." Before Leia could protest, Winter was there as well, smiling slightly.

"It is very beautiful." Breha nudged Leia forward. "Run along then, we can continue talking later." Leia almost protested and pulled away, but decided it wouldn't matter if she waited another few hours to find out the full truth. Her mind was already reeling from the thought that her father had been hiding from her for her entire life.

The shuttle landed at the edge of the forest and Leia hurried to follow as Winter leaped out and began to walk through the trees. As the twins walked through the forest, they lingered behind Winter, right out of earshot. Leia's thoughts of her father disappeared as Luke turned to her and jealousy seeped through their bond. "How come Winter's interested in you more than me?" Luke asked, looking miffed. Leia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I didn't even think you liked girls."

"Luke, honestly, we're Jedi. It doesn't matter who we may or may not like. We are to remain void of attachments." As Leia spoke, she struggled to contain her grin.

"You don't believe that," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "You are the last person that would ever believe that."

Before Leia could respond, Winter turned back and called, "It's right up ahead. Hurry up!"

Pulling away from her brother, Leia continued down the hill faster and met back up with Winter. "Alderaan is very beautiful," Leia said.

Winter smiled and plucked a little blue flower from the side of the hill. She reached over and tucked it behind Leia's ear. "I am glad I can share such beauty with others." Something warm filled Leia's chest and even the slight burn of Luke's jealousy didn't completely make it go away.

Together the trio emerged from the trees and into the lagoon. Leia held her breath as she looked out at the lagoons. A few large cat creatures lurked along the edge of the water, searching for fish. White birds flew across the sky, chirping back and forth to one another. A wave crashed over the beach, splattering salt across the rocks.

"Wow," Luke said, walking down to get closer to the water. Several of the cat creatures bolted away, hissing at him.

"Amazing isn't it?" Winter walked forward and splashed the water. As she did so, a giant school of fish swam away. Their glittering scales could be seen even from land. One of the water birds dove and snatched a fish up in its large beak.

"The water is freezing," Luke said as he dipped his fingers into it. Leia felt the cold tingling against her own hand and laughed, shaking her head. Winter eyed him and then scooped her hand further down and splashed him. Luke yelped and tried to step backward. "Hey!"

"Is it too cold?" Winter said with a small smirk. "I thought you Jedi were brave warriors. Surely a little cold water doesn't frighten you?" She splashed him again and Leia hurried over to join in the fun.

The water was freezing, but Leia didn't mind. It was like she and Luke were younglings again, playing in the fountains at the temple with Anakin. Leia wondered if that was how their parents would have played with them. She had a hard time imagining the serene and graceful Padmé playing in a lagoon with younglings.

Walking along the rocks, Winter paused. She turned her head and looked back towards the tree line. Something shifted in the Force and both Leia and Luke turned their heads as well. "Who's there?" Winter said, voice becoming sharp and authoritative.

"I can't believe I'm lucky enough to find the princess of Alderaan guarded by two mere Padawans."

Leia's heart stopped as Darth Lunox emerged from the forest. In the year that had passed since she last saw him, he had grown taller. He watched the three of them with his sickly yellow eyes as he strolled down the beach to get closer to them.

"What do you want?" Luke said, stepping in front of Winter. Leia mirrored him. They both had their hands on their lightsabers but did not draw them yet.

"I happened to be here for a very important mission, I didn't mean to stumble across you two again." Lunox grinned. "I'm glad I did though. My Master instructed me to kill you if I ever got the chance." He activated his lightsaber and rushed them. Immediately, both Leia and Luke assumed the Soresu stance to fight him off.

"Get back to the palace!" Leia yelled to Winter as she parried one of Lunox's attacks. "Get Obi-Wan and Ahsoka!"

When Lunox turned to try to attack Winter, Luke rushed to block his way. "You will have to get through us first," he said.

The Sith sneered and charged them again. He was faster than when Leia first fought him on Ryloth. Luckily, that time she Luke by her side. The twins moved together, wordlessly planning their attacks. Striking again and again, they drove Lunox back towards a wall of rocks. Leia reached out and pulled them forward, attempting to crush him under their weight. Lunox leaped out of the way, jumping over their heads.

"You're stronger," Lunox said. "But not strong enough." He reached out towards Leia and knocked her back with a Force push. She tumbled to the ground into the rock pile she had just created. Clenching her hands, Leia leaped back up to her feet and charged Lunox from behind as he attacked Luke.

"Surrender now Sith!" Leia's voice cracked with her anger. "Our Masters will easily be able to defeat you when they arrive."

"They're dealing with an entirely different problem," Lunox said with a sneer. Before Leia could question him, he kicked Luke back into the water and turned to start attacking her alone. She struggled to block each blow as he forced her backward.

As Lunox cornered her, Leia kicked his legs out from under him, repeating the trick he pulled on her. He fell but pushed off the ground and quickly landed on his feet again. Luke, dripping wet and shivering, attacked him from behind with Lunox just barely being able to defend himself. Leia saw doubt flicker through his eyes and she smiled. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight both of them.

Together Luke and Leia moved as if they were one person, striking out again and again, surrounding Lunox from all sides. He struggled to parry their blows, frustration creeping into his features. He left an opening and Leia took it faster than Luke did, slashing Lunox's side. He screamed in pain and then pushed them both away with a tremendous blow from the Force. Leia crashed into a rock and fell to her knees. When she looked up again, Lunox had deactivated his lightsaber and was running down the shoreline.

"Luke!" Leia said, hurrying to stand to chase after the Sith. Her brother scrambled to his feet and together they ran, trying to catch up to Lunox. As he disappeared behind a rock formation, Leia heard the roar of an engine.

As the fighter rose into the sky, Leia stopped and began to back away. The ship fired on them and they struggled to block the blaster shots as they retreated back into the trees. Another blast from the ship hit a tree nearby, blowing it to bits. Luke tackled Leia to the ground and they froze as the wood rained all around them. The barrage stopped as the ship took off, rising up into the atmosphere.

"We need to get back to the palace," Leia said as they scrambled back to their feet.

"What do you think he was talking about?"

Leia shook her head, but she had a sinking feeling as they raced back through the trees together. Winter had not left as they told her to and stood in the shuttle with wide, fearful eyes. "Come on," she said, helping them up the stairs. The shuttle took off and whirled around, heading back towards the palace.

As they approached the palace, Leia saw smoke rising from its pillars. Her eyes widened in shock as she leaned towards the window. The palace was on fire. Several of the towers were gone, blown to pieces. Leia gasped, staring at the destruction with a heavy heart. The shuttle landed at the edge of the palace.

Together Luke, Leia, and Winter hurried up the rest of the path, racing through the flames of the wreckage. As they got closer, Ahsoka raced down to meet them. "Are you alright?" She asked. She hugged them tightly and Leia could feel she was trembling.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"There were bombs planted in the palace," Ahsoka said. "But it wasn't just here." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she struggled to wipe them away. "Every major capital in the galaxy was attacked simultaneously."

"This was the Sith's doing," Leia said. "Lunox was here! Luke and I fought him but-" She broke off, disappointed at herself. "He got away."

"It's okay." She placed a hand on both of their shoulders and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright."

"What about everyone in the palace?" Winter asked, eyes wide with fear. "Mother and father?"

At Leia's question, Ahsoka's expression darkened. She bit her lip and shook her head, curling her arms around their shoulders as they trekked back up to the main room. Everything in the palace was smoldering. Most of the flames had been put out, but that was not what caught Leia's attention. Bodies littered the palace. Many of them already had sheets pulled over them, but others had their lifeless eyes uncovered.

Gasping, Leia brought her hands to her mouth, feeling both her and Luke's horror. She looked over and saw Obi-Wan kneeling next to Breha. He laid his palm against her forehead and looked up to Bail with tears in his eyes as he shook his head. Leia's eyes widened as she saw Obi-Wan pulling a sheet over the top of Breha's lifeless body. Winter rushed over to her father and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. He smoothed down her hair and looked up to meet Leia's horrified expression.

Leia had never seen death, not of someone she knew. Falling to her knees, Leia clenched her hands and began to cry. She struggled to stifle her tears, whispering quietly under her breath, "There is no emotion. There is peace. There is no emotion. There is-" She broke off as she felt arms around her. She looked up and met Obi-Wan's eyes. There was a deep sorrow in them. The large wound across his forehead only made matters worse. It made the horror even more real. She looked away, burying her face against his chest as she continued to cry.

It just wasn't fair. Breha didn't deserve to die. She was kind and beautiful and the Sith took her life anyway. They didn't care. Leia felt Luke's hand on her back and she turned, sniffing as she looked at him. He had tears in his eyes as well and he struggled to keep them from falling.

About thirty people were killed in the attack on Alderaan's palace. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka expressed their condolences at great lengths and did as much investigation as they could, but it was pointless. Everyone knew that the Sith were responsible. Leia sat on the floor of their ship, curled up tight. She closed her eyes and thought back to what Breha said about her father being a Jedi. Then, she decided she didn't care. It was a pointless concern with what had just happened. Leia stood and walked over to Obi-Wan who looked at her with a soft, concerned expression.  

"What can we do to stop this from ever happening again?" Leia asked. Her lower lip trembled, but she prevented tears from falling.

"That is a question I ask myself every time something like this happens," Obi-Wan said with a quiet sigh. "Unfortunately, it seems our time of peace is over." Leia leaned her head against his arm and stared ahead at the window, mindlessly watching as they traveled through hyperspace.

 

 

 

The minute Obi-Wan stepped off of the ship, Anakin rushed to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. It was in the middle of the hangar, but Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from hugging back, tucking his head into the crook of Anakin's neck. Anakin briefly kissed the side of his head before turning to welcome the twins into a hug and then Ahsoka.

"You're all alright," he said, voice trembling. "I was terrified that-" He broke off and shook his head. "All that matters is that you're alright." He steadied himself and met Obi-Wan's gaze. "Yoda wants to hold a meeting right away. You're the last to return."

"Of course, we should go now."

The tension in the Council room seeped into every part of Obi-Wan. He took a deep breath as he took his seat. Anakin looked at him with a hardened expression. Neither of them wanted to return to war. As everyone took their places, Yoda leaned forward.

"Troubling times these are," he said. "Find Sidious quickly, we must."

"The Senate is holding an emergency meeting later today," Mace said. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't expect it to be good."

"Sidious must have orchestrated this attack to try to make the Jedi look weak," Obi-Wan said. "He specifically chose a time when we were returning from the Outer Rim scouting mission. Judging from Ahsoka and my findings on Alderaan, those bombs were in place for weeks if not months. He was waiting for a time when there were Jedi in one of the capitals." He had come to the grim realization on the return home.

"Do you think Sidious is just going to walk into the Senate and demand to become Chancellor again?" Mace said, clearly irritated. "No one will listen."

"The Senate is full of fools," Anakin said with a sour look. "Knowing them they'd debate for an hour and then decide to make him Emperor. All they care about is maintaining their power, which these attacks demonstrated they don't have."

It was a fair point. Obi-Wan nodded and even Mace admitted defeat, leaning back in his seat with his head in his hands. Plo Koon cut in, "Whatever happens, we need to be careful not to interfere too much with the Republic. Sidious will use any possible excuse to discredit us."

"Senator Organa asked me to go with him to the meeting," Obi-Wan said. "In case another attack is planned." The rest of the Council nodded. "I can report back what is discussed there."

"Go now, Obi-Wan." Yoda dipped his head. "Meet again later, we will."

Regardless of what the Council decided, they were powerless without the Republic's approval. As Obi-Wan headed back towards the hangar, Anakin caught up with him. "Let me go with you," he said. "If there's an attack-"

"You must control your temper if things do not go well," Obi-Wan said. "We cannot risk angering the Republic further."

"It wasn't our fault that-"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he reached out to touch Anakin's wrist. He nodded and took a deep breath. "Let us go."

Despite the emergency meeting being called, the Senate room was nearly empty. Obi-Wan stood by Bail's side, eyeing the bandage around the man's waist. He likely still should have been recovering in a med room, but Bail refused to listen to reason.

"Where is the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing in Bail's direction. He looked to Obi-Wan with a small shake of his head.

"She was visiting family in Hanna City when it was attacked," Bail said quietly. "I only just found out about her death myself."

Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath. With Chancellor Mon Mothma dead, the Senate would have to immediately elect a replacement. He watched as the remaining Senators filed in and then took his seat next to Anakin. "Perhaps I was wrong," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I bet Mon Mothma was Sidious’ true target."

Anakin nodded, leaning back over to whisper. "This attack came during a break for the Senate. Many of the senators were at home. The best way to destabilize a government is to destroy half of it." Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. "I think Sidious planned for this to be an attack on many fronts."

As the last of the politicians filed in, Tanner Cadaman, the Vice Chair stood. He stood at the center podium and cleared his voice, looking around at those gathered. "We have suffered a great loss," he said. "Many of us have lost family and friends to these terrorist attacks. The Republic is weak at this moment with the death of Chancellor Mothma." Whispers filled the room and Obi-Wan glanced around, wondering what they were thinking. "Early this afternoon, we received an urgent transmission. I feel we should listen before we make any decisions."

"A recording?" Anakin said, leaning forward with a shocked look. "It couldn't be."

The lights dimmed as the holovideo began to play. In the middle of the Senate room, a hologram of Sidious appeared. Obi-Wan felt the spike of anger from Anakin and he reached over, taking his hand. "Calm yourself, dear one," he said, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "We are just observers here." Anakin said nothing but gripped Obi-Wan's hand tight.

"Dear citizens of the Republic. I must apologize that we speak on such uncertain terms. Years ago, you made your decision. You sided with the Jedi against your own Chancellor and I was forced to flee to the wilds of unknown space, despite my complete and total innocence," Sidious said. He looked less deformed than the last time Anakin had seen him. He dressed regally and stood tall, clearly intending to show his strength.  

Anakin narrowed his eyes and Obi-Wan sent a soothing touch through their bond, though his own irritation was also growing.

"What has siding with the Jedi brought you? These terrorists have brought the Republic to its knees and the Jedi had done nothing to stop them. I have shown my strength in the past. Let me return and bring you peace. I can prove that they betrayed you and framed me."

"He's the one who just murdered hundreds of thousands of people," Anakin said under his breath. Bail glanced at him with a pained expression.

"This is what I propose. Remove the clone troopers from the Republic and bar the Jedi from interfering in your matters any longer. If you welcome me back as Chancellor we can investigate the matter further together. I will ensure nothing like this will ever occur again. Under a situation like this, I suggest we reorganize the government altogether and I will serve as the first Galactic Emperor."

"He cannot be serious," Obi-Wan said, infuriation rising in him.

"He really did mean to walk in here and declare himself Emperor," Anakin said as he matched Obi-Wan's anger with fury of his own.

"I leave you to make this choice and I hope you will choose wisely. Remember my strength and I will repay you kindly." The transmission ended and the lights grew bright once more.

Cadaman cleared his throat to interrupt the immediate murmuring. "Thoughts?" He asked, voice cracking.

"Perhaps we should consider."

"Palpatine is correct, the Jedi have failed us in this manner."

"There was never a trial, how can we believe the Jedi without seeing the proof?"

"The Sith had been gone for thousands of years, how could a Sith Lord have been secretly hiding under the Jedi's noses?"

"Maybe they were lying."

Clenching his hands, Anakin nearly stood, but Obi-Wan quickly pushed him back down, shooting him a stern look. "We are not here to interfere," he said. "That would give Sidious what he wants."

"So we give into terrorism then?" Bail's voice rose loud above the rest of the chatter. His pod jerked forward, nearly knocking Anakin and Obi-Wan from their seats. "Listen to yourselves, you genuinely believe that Palpatine is not the man behind these terror attacks? This benefits him immensely, of course he would orchestrate this entire situation to re-enter the Republic. How many of you just lost everything you had to these attacks and yet wish to reward him by making him Emperor?"

"You say this, Senator Organa," A Senator Obi-Wan did not recognize spoke up. She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. "Yet, you lost your wife even with the Jedi there when the attack occurred. They did nothing to protect you, how can we continue to trust them?"

Guilt overwhelmed Obi-Wan and he lowered his head in shame. He should have sensed that something was wrong, but it was too late and the bomb went off before he could get to Breha and the others. Anakin glanced at him, reaching out with a warm touch through their bond.

"The Jedi have protected the Republic for thousands of years, we would be fools to throw away their protection in favor of that of a Sith's." Whispers broke out again and Bail spoke up once more. "We should call that monster what he is. Palpatine, no Darth Sidious, is a Sith. They are the villains in the stories we tell our children. They are the monsters hiding in the dark. Yet, you wish to trust the Republic to them, no, trust the whole galaxy?"

"We never received proof that he was a-"

Waving his hand, Bail played a video recording for the whole Senate to see. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he realized it was Sidious fighting Mace, Anakin, and Ahsoka in the Chancellor's office. That video was supposed to be sealed, he wondered how Bail possibly got his hands on it. "Do you require further proof?" Murmuring broke out amongst the Senate again. Bail spread his hands and shook his head. "We are smarter than this my friends, we are stronger than this. We need to rebuild from this terrible attack, not plunge ourselves further into darkness!"

The energy in the room shifted and Obi-Wan noticed many of the Senators nodding in agreement, whispering to each other in the expansive Senate room.

"We cannot let this Sith overtake us. We will stand and we will prevail against this threat with the aid of the Jedi. They have served us well and will not fail us. No, we will not let Sidious lead us into darkness, rather we will lead ourselves into the light!"

Slowly, the whispers turned into applause and soon the cheers filled the whole room, echoing with resolve. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat. Cadaman called for attention again, turning his eyes towards Bail. "Let us vote for Chancellor then," he said.

"I elect Senator Bail Organa," several voices called out at the same time. Bail looked surprised but dipped his head in acknowledgment. Several other nominations were called out, but it was clear who was going to win.


	14. Chapter 14

With the broadcast of Chancellor Bail Organa's speech and the simultaneous terror attack on most of the galaxy, Anakin worried that fear would rule the masses. Within the next several weeks, he found himself somewhat optimistic.

"Love is stronger than hate," Ahsoka said as Anakin walked with her around the temple. They were awaiting orders from Bail once the Senate's meeting concluded and had nothing else to do until then. "A lot of people are defecting from Sidious' side. I guess pointing out he was a Sith really changed their minds."  

"Yet we're still waging war on several planets on the Outer Rim," Anakin said.

"This is nothing like the Clone Wars," Ahsoka said with a small shake of her head. She reached out and touched his arm. "It'll be over within a few months, I'm sure. Sidious got overconfident, he attacked before he was ready."

Anakin hoped that she was right. The Republic's quick response to the terror attack had likely saved them from a long war like the Clone Wars, but there were still some that wanted to surrender to Sidious. Whispers about a dangerous weapon under construction in the Outer Rim had reached the Republic. Supposedly, once it was complete it could destroy entire worlds.

As Anakin and Ahsoka reached the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Anakin noticed the twins sitting at the base of one of the fountains. They sat side by side, with Leia resting her head on Luke's shoulder. Their sorrow was apparent from the sag of their shoulders to their stone-faced expressions. Luke glanced up, immediately noticing Ahsoka's presence even from across the room. He managed a small smile.

"I never wanted them to go through this," Anakin said, clenching his hands. "They were supposed to grow up in peace."

"You should tell them."

Surprised, Anakin turned to see Ahsoka staring at him with a stern look. He shook his head and said, voice trembling, "I can't."

"They're old enough to keep it secret. They were old enough years ago," Ahsoka said. "Anakin, they need you."

"And they have me, just not as their father."

There was something Ahsoka wasn't saying. She turned away, shaking her head slightly and then whirled back on him. "Someday they'll find out," she said. "And you're going to regret never telling them yourself." Anakin was about to protest when she continued, "Will they forgive you for hiding it for so long?"

It was strange to be lectured by Ahsoka. She had grown so much and Anakin couldn't find the words to say in protest. A part of him worried that Ahsoka was right. Yet, he couldn't just turn around and tell the twins that he was their actual father. She didn't understand that he couldn't just undo everything he had done over the years.

Before Anakin could respond, Ahsoka turned and walked over to Luke and Leia, sitting by Luke's side and talking to them quietly. Anakin stared at the scene for a few moments before turning and walking away.

It was Obi-Wan that found him sulking in his room as he fiddled with spare droid parts. He wanted to fix one of Artoo's old motors in order to make the droid more efficient. The project had gotten pushed aside after the attack and Anakin was determined to finish it. He felt Obi-Wan's hand on his back as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Anakin's head.

"How are you, dear one?" He said.

For a moment, Anakin considered spilling everything about the twins right there. As he struggled to find the words, he began to cry instead. Throwing the wrench aside, Anakin turned and buried his face in Obi-Wan's chest, kneeling before him. Obi-Wan immediately hugged him close.

"Oh, Anakin."

It had been a long time since Anakin last cried and as his last sobs left him, he managed to quietly say, "I thought we were supposed to protect the peace, not constantly wage war."

"We are. It's tearing us all apart, my love." Obi-Wan tangled a hand in his hair and stroked his back with the other. "We must hold on. Once this is over, there will no longer be a threat to the Republic."

"Let's leave the Order," Anakin said. "Let's leave the war. Let's go somewhere they'll never find us." Even as Anakin spoke, he knew he didn't really mean it. He couldn't abandon Ahsoka and the twins. Obi-Wan stroked his hair and he leaned back, smiling as Obi-Wan kissed him. Then, Obi-Wan's expression grew serious.

"Do you still wish to marry me, Anakin?" He asked and delight spread throughout Anakin's chest, reaching across their bond. Once Anakin nodded, Obi-Wan continued quietly, "When the war is over, we can run away wherever you want for a while and we will get married."

Nodding, Anakin leaned his head against Obi-Wan's chest again, listening to the steady beat of his heart. For a moment, he was at peace. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling a small smile come to his face. He never wanted to let go.   

 

 

 

 

Standing tall, Leia walked alongside Bail with the stern look of a soldier. Obi-Wan lingered behind, watching for any threats as they walked down the steps away from the palace. Leia's hair was pulled up into a bun, leaving her Padawan braid swinging free. Obi-Wan watched her with a sad expression. She was only sixteen, far younger than he had been when he fought Maul. Yet, she had already faced off against a Sith several times and was helping lead armies.

At least the threat was under control. With Bail's quick and efficient leadership, the Republic managed to capture most of the terrorists. They confirmed that they were, in fact, working for Sidious, which restored faith in the Jedi considerably. Bail made it a priority to report the recent successes to each planet in person. They were all delighted to hear that the Sith were nearly defeated. All they had to do was locate Sidious and Lunox and it would be over.

"Obi-Wan," Bail said, breaking Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. "Before we leave, can we make a small stop?"

"Of course, Your Excellency," he said with a small bow of his head. "Where?"

"Padmé's grave."  

Obi-Wan noticed Leia's eyes widen in surprise. She quickly regained her composure, not meeting Obi-Wan's concerned glance. Nodding, Obi-Wan walked over to stand by Bail's side. As they entered they busiest parts of the city, Obi-Wan always felt the most nervous. In order to seem non-threatening, Bail only took a pair of Jedi to guard him unless it was at a more formal ceremony.

Together the three of them walked across the city to the large mausoleum. They entered together as Bail walked over and laid his hand on the tomb. Obi-Wan kept his eyes down. It almost felt like the japor snippet against his chest was on fire. He vaguely heard what Bail was saying, but tried his best not to listen out of respect. When Bail finished, he turned and left with Leia following. Obi-Wan paused.

Raising his head, Obi-Wan met the gaze of the stained glass image of Padmé. She smiled back, eyes glowing from the light. Obi-Wan stepped forward, laying his hand on the stone. "Oh Padmé," he said, tears coming to his eyes. "Why did you have to die?" His hand shook and he took in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I never came to visit. I just couldn't bring myself to." He laughed and shook his head. "My jealousy got the best of me even in your death, for that, I apologize."

Strolling along the grave, Obi-Wan ran his hand across the stone. Light shone in through the windows, making the small room glow. Something trembled in the Force and Obi-Wan wondered if Padmé could hear him from wherever she was. He looked to the glass portrait again.

"I'm just your replacement," he said, voicing his fears aloud for the first time. "He could never love anyone else like he loved you. All I am is-" He broke off and took in a trembling breath. "Something to fill the hole in his heart." He shook his head again, trying to keep the tears from falling. "You are the one who should be by his side, not me."

For a moment it almost felt like there was a hand on his shoulder. Something whispered through the Force to him, but he couldn't make it out. Obi-Wan wondered if it was just his imagination. When a person died they became one with the Force, their spirit never lingered behind.

"I am going to marry him," he said, closing his eyes with a pained look. "I am weak and I love him so much that I am willing to be that replacement despite the truths he keeps hidden from me."

The touch from the Force was comforting and Obi-Wan was almost certain that he was imagining it. Surely, Padmé wouldn't be happy with what Obi-Wan was telling her. She would have wanted to be the one by Anakin's side. Obi-Wan opened his eyes again and looked down at the grave. He thought of how Padmé looked on the day of her funeral with her beautiful curls surrounding her.

"You deserved the world Padmé," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you." He turned and nearly jumped in surprise when he saw Leia standing at the entrance. Her eyes were wide and tears had begun to form at the corners. "Leia? How long were you-"

"Padmé and Anakin were in love?"

With a small nod, Obi-Wan lowered his gaze. "They were."

"I see." Leia turned, hiding her face from him as she wiped away tears. "We should go, Master."

Something was troubling Leia. Obi-Wan watched her from across the ship as she absentmindedly played sabacc with Cody and several of the other clone troopers that had accompanied them on their trip. Her eyes were downcast and she kept losing.

"You look troubled friend." Obi-Wan glanced up as Bail walked over to him. He glanced over at Leia. "She's certainly grown up a lot, hasn't she?"

"She has," Obi-Wan said. "You can feel very safe with her. Her lightsaber skills are excellent."

"Just like her father then?"

Obi-Wan froze. He blinked and turned to regard Bail with a shocked expression. "We have no idea who her father is," he said slowly.

With a quiet chuckle, Bail shook his head. "Of course," he said. "I forget your rules about attachment. Do not worry, I have no intention of tarnishing Anakin's good name. His children are lovely."

"They're not his children." Obi-Wan didn't mean to snap, but he couldn't help it. He struggled to contain the mixture of irritation and worry rising in him. "Anakin told me himself that they were not. He wouldn't lie to me."

"My mistake," Bail said and reached out to grasp Obi-Wan’s shoulder, smiling at him. "You seem stressed, my friend. It's a long trip home, maybe we could have a drink?"

Rubbing his eyes, Obi-Wan managed a weak nod. "That would be wonderful, Your Excellency."

 

 

 

At first, Leia banished the thought from her mind. Anakin wasn't their father. He wouldn't have lied to them for years. She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a dejected look. She was certain she would remember Anakin's face if she had been able to remember Padmé's. With a sigh, Leia turned and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She leaned her head in her hands, letting her hair fall down all around her. Her comlink beeped and glanced over at it.

"Leia," Obi-Wan's voice crackled through. He must have finished the council meeting early. "We may have found Sidious' and Lunox's location as well as their main base of operations." Sitting up slowly, Leia's eyes widened. "Meet me at the hangar immediately."

On the way to the hangar, Leia tried to calm her mind. She repeated the code over and over as she hurried to tie her hair up on the way there. When she arrived, it fell back around her face, refusing to be controlled. Anakin and Luke were talking and they both laughed when they saw her.

"Did you just roll out of bed?" Anakin asked as she hurried over to them.

"Maybe," Leia said with a shrug. "At least I remembered my lightsaber." She closed her eyes as Anakin ran a hand through her hair before pulling it up into a bun for her. It was exactly something she always imagined her father doing for her. Anakin had been doing it for years.

"Well, we're probably going to need it," Anakin said quietly. Leia nodded, glancing up at him with a forced smile. 

"There you are," Obi-Wan said. He smiled as he approached. "We are to head to Mustafar." Luke's eyes widened in surprise and Leia felt apprehension spread through him. "Luke, you and Ahsoka will be heading to Scarif with Mace and a portion of the Republic fleet."

Nodding, Luke glanced to his sister with a worried expression. Anakin turned to him and smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Take Artoo with you," he said, pointing to the droid. "Good luck." Luke smiled back and looked towards Artoo, who beeped back.

Turning away, Anakin and Obi-Wan walked towards their ship. As Leia went to follow, Luke caught her wrist. She turned and he met her gaze with a frightened expression. "Mustafar is the planet my vision was from," he said, keeping his voice low. "The one where Obi-Wan and Anakin fought." Turning back, Leia's eyes widened. "The one where Anakin fell to the dark side."

"Are you certain?" She asked. "You had that vision when you were a child."

"I'm sure of it, Leia. Please be careful." Luke squeezed her wrist. "Or you could not go? Let's switch places. Ahsoka and I could go with Anakin."

"Leia, come on!" Anakin said, waving from the ship. She bit her lip and looked after him before looking back at Luke.

"I need to," she said. "Hopefully your vision will not come true. I'll do my best to prevent it." She pulled her brother into a hug, tucking her head against his neck for a brief moment before pulling away. "Stay safe on Scarif, Luke."

"I will. Be safe, Leia."

Nodding Leia added softly, "There's something we need to discuss when I return. I'm not sure yet, I need to-"

"Leia, we need to go now!"

Squeezing her brother's hand briefly, Leia pulled away and hurried towards the ship. She boarded quickly, brushing past Anakin. He watched her with a concerned look but said nothing. "I need to go meditate, Master," Leia said as she walked up to Obi-Wan. "Come get me when we're getting close."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, watching her with the same concerned gaze as Anakin. She smiled back and then retreated to one of the small rooms. It would have been better to figure everything out on Coruscant, but Leia hadn't had the time. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she paced the room, trying to calm herself. She needed to sort out everything in her head. She needed to know the truth.

Sitting down on the ground, Leia took a deep breath and let her eyes fall shut. She withdrew into an uneasy meditation within a few moments. First, Leia focused on her mother's face. She could see it so clearly. Padmé smiled down at her, cooing gently as she stroked her face. Her brown hair fell in gentle curls around her face and she smiled when Leia reached back out to her.

Then, Leia tried to think of her father. It was uncomfortable and her mind tried to turn her attention back to Padmé. It was as if something was stopping her from looking for him. Leia tried to turn her mind towards him and a sharp pain shot through her body. Her mind snapped back to Padmé, who still smiled.

Focusing again, Leia tried to imagine her father's face. It was blurred and her mind screamed at her. The sharp pain became stronger and stronger the harder she focused. It hurt. It burned. Leia gasped, struggling to stay focused. Padmé's face disappeared from her mind and all she saw was the blurred face of her father. She reached into the deepest parts of her memory. Was it Anakin? Was her father Anakin? Voices began to echo in her mind.

"Padmé and Anakin were in love?"

"They were."    

There was something stopping her from pushing further. Leia ignored it and continued to struggle for the memory. The image in her mind began to become clearer.

"Your father was a fool. He nearly destroyed everything he loved."

The pain started to become agony. Tears rolled down Leia's cheeks and she trembled. Every part of her screamed to stop. Her mind ached, but she kept pushing forward. The edges of her memory slowly started to fray. The barrier was still there and Leia shoved against, pushing as hard as she could.

"A Jedi’s secrets are always well kept."

The barrier began to crack. "Let me through," Leia whispered. "Let me see him!"

"Stop looking for your parents!"

All at once, something in her mind shattered. Leia gasped as her memories flooded back to her. There were a series of memories flashing through her mind so quickly that she couldn't make out anything. Then, the images cleared and stopped on one memory in particular. Leia blinked, watching as someone shifted in the dark. The lights of the city cast a mixture of shadows and radiance across Anakin's face as he leaned on the edge of the crib. A small flash of excitement spread through Leia as she reached out her little fingers. It was her father.  

"I'm sorry," he said. He set the vest he was holding on the edge of the crib and reached out his hand. As Leia watched the memory, dread filled her. "You will forget that I am your father. You will erase all memories of me from your mind. You will not remember me." Tears fell from Anakin's cheeks and then the memory ended.

Breaking out of her meditation, Leia fell forward. She gasped for breath. Sweat plastered strands of hair against her face. Slowly, Leia raised her head, eyes wide with realization. Anakin had mind tricked them into forgetting him. He tried to prevent them from ever knowing he was their father. That was why Leia could never remember his face, despite remembering Padmé. Her memory had been ripped away from her.  

"Why?" She whispered and then let out a sob, pressing her hand to her mouth. "How could you be so cruel, father?"


	15. Chapter 15

Standing aboard the bridge of the star destroyer, Luke peered out the large window as they traveled through hyperspace. His heart pounded as he wondered what they were going up against. Footsteps sounded from behind him and he turned to see Mace.

"You are a good pilot, right Luke?" Mace said, eyeing him. When he nodded, Mace continued, "As you've guessed, I'm sure, we're going straight into battle. Our intelligence sources discovered that the little army Sidious has managed to scrounge up is centered around Scarif."

"They're protecting something there?" Luke asked and Mace nodded. He walked forward, eyeing the clones hurrying to prepare the ship for their exit from hyperspace.

"Sidious himself may even be here," Mace said. "Steady your mind and prepare yourself for the worst." As he spoke, Ahsoka walked up, standing on Luke's other side. "You two will engage in the initial fight and break through with the clone transports to go down to the surface. We need to recover as much information as possible from this facility."

"Understood," Ahsoka said, voice cheery. "You can count on us." Mace nodded and turned to walk away. Luke steadied himself, trying to keep from shaking. His worry must have bled through to Ahsoka, who laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will be with you the whole time," she said quietly, pulling him close. He glanced up and smiled at her.

Artoo beeped and rammed himself against Luke's leg. He laughed and looked down at the droid. "And you will too, huh?" Luke patted the droid on his head, thankful Anakin let him take Artoo with him.

As they exited hyperspace, Luke's eyes widened. A small fleet of star destroyers awaited them and immediately began to fire when they arrived. Fighters surrounded them, hurrying to attack. The ship rocked and an alarm began to screech through the ship, making Luke jump. It was not going to be anything like his flight practices. Taking a deep breath, Luke followed Ahsoka to the hangar. He scrambled up into the fighter and hurried to turn on all the controls as he strapped in.

"Stay close to me, Padawan," Ahsoka said, voice crackling over the comms. "Remember, we're just clearing a path to the surface. Mace and the others will take care of the rest."

After slowly lifting up the fighters shot from the hangar into the raging firefight. Luke focused, feeling for the Force as he weaved between Republic and enemy fighters. One of the droid ships fired on him and he hurried to bank and turn out of the way, returning fire. The ship exploded, spinning into another ship. Artoo screeched as one blast came a little close to comfort. Managing to duck and weave around most of the battle, Luke stayed close to Ahsoka's fighter, blasting aside any of the ships that tried to block their way.

"There's a fighter approaching the transport," Ahsoka said. "Double back and protect it, I'll keep us moving forward."

Luke nodded and pulled back to swing around to blast the ships attacking the clone transports. As they fell away, crashing into other fighters, Luke saw how close they were to the planet. "What's down there?" He asked as they began to descend through the atmosphere.

"Who knows?" Ahsoka said. "All the intelligence units found out was that it was being heavily guarded after our initial attacks." She sighed and Luke felt frustration through their bond. "Let's end this."

As they dipped lower and lower into the atmosphere, sandy beaches began to come into view. On the lush beaches below, Luke spotted a military complex. At the center was a small tower with large groups of droids around it. He narrowed his eyes, wondering what laid ahead of them. From the ground, droids began to fire at their fighters, but Ahsoka fired back and blew them to pieces.

"Ready for landing?" Ahsoka asked.  

"On your command," Rex said, quietly chuckling. "Don't get me killed on my last mission, General Tano."  

"Don't worry," she said with a quiet laugh. "I'm sure the droids will be more than happy to focus their fire on the two Jedi."

The second they touched down, Luke hurried to unstrap himself from the ship and leap out. Ahsoka met his gaze and nodded, leading the assault forward. Droids met them on the beach and Luke centered himself, swinging his lightsaber up to shield from their shots. Within a few moments, it became clear that Sidious' makeshift army was overwhelmed. Above them, several of the fighters had descended and were trying to stop them from advancing. Luke caught sight of Mace's ship spiraling through their attackers, blowing them to bits.

The debris smashed into the beach and Luke ducked, dodging a blast of sand. He hurried back to Ahsoka's side, deflecting blaster shots as they advanced.  "I bet whatever they're hiding is in that tower," Ahsoka said, pointing to the center of the island. "Rex, come with us with half of the clones. "Appo, scour the rest of this complex with the other half. Arrest anyone you find."

"Understood, General," both clones echoed back.

Turning to look at Luke, Ahsoka was about to say something, but he responded before she could speak. "I will stay right at your side, Master." She nodded and grinned.

Together Ahsoka and Luke knocked down the door to the tower with one Force push. Several startled droids turned their way, but they were quick to slice them apart. Alarms blared through the building as they hurried through, searching for any person still in the tower. Luke wondered if everyone had been evacuated right as they rounded the corner and nearly ran into a man. Within seconds he had two lightsabers at his throat.

"Jedi?" He said, surprised. A smile spread across his face as he peered between the two of them. "So the Republic has finally discovered Sidious' plans then?"

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked, eyeing the man carefully. He dipped his head and raised his hands in a surrender.

"My name is Galen Erso."

Luke frowned. The name sounded vaguely familiar. Within a few moments, it clicked and he gasped in surprise.

"I can't believe it. You're the Galen Erso?" Luke said, eyes widening in excitement. "You're the leading authority on crystallography. You got the Kuat Systems Engineering Medal for your work with synthetic kyber crystals! I read that you died on Lokori during the Separatist's attack at the end of the Clone Wars." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him and his embarrassment crept through their bond.

"Not quite," Galen said, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Now my Jedi friends, are you willing to let me help you?" Ahsoka glanced towards Luke, clearly unsure. "I can assure you I was not working with Sidious of my own accord. In the chaos of the battle on Lokori, my family and I managed to escape with Commander Orson Krennic, though escape is a very kind way of putting it."

Recognition flickered through Ahsoka's eyes. "Krennic was one of the commanders who defected and disappeared after Palpatine was unveiled as Sidious."

"Yes," Galen said with a small nod. "He kidnapped me and my family, intent on having us serve Sidious." 

Glancing towards Ahsoka, Luke noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. "We can trust him," Luke said, lowering his lightsaber.

Nodding, Ahsoka lowered her lightsaber as well. "What is this place?" She asked.

"Sidious had it built as a research and manufacturing facility," Galen said. He sighed and shook his head. A few strands of hair fell into his face and Luke noticed how exhausted he looked. "All of the battle droids, the ships, have been constructed here. This is also where we began work on Sidious' battle station." He raised his eyes and pure sorrow shone in them. "We called it the Death Star."

Before Ahsoka or Luke could question him further, the building shook and an explosion sounded from far above them. "Tano!" Mace's voice crackled to life over the comms. "They're turning and attacking their own complex! Get out of there now!"

Immediately, Ahsoka turned to Galen. "Where's your family?" The building shook again as they hurried towards the exit.

"On the south side of the complex."

They had landed on the south side. If they were lucky, the clones had already found everyone there. Luke watched as the star destroyers flew close, raining a barrage of blaster shots down the beach. They rushed forward through the waves of sand.

As they approached the ships, Ahsoka looked to Rex. "Take Galen with you, see if the other's found his family. Luke and I will help hold off-" She broke off as one of the rogue star destroyers sunk towards the planet and crashed into the beach. The shockwave threw them from their feet, tumbling along the sand.

Gritting his teeth, Luke scrambled to his feet. He blinked, glancing around as he searched for his lightsaber. It sat several feet from him and he quickly called it back before hurrying to his fighter. Artoo beeped at him, whirling his head in a panic.

"We'll be fine," Luke said, climbing in. Together he and Ahsoka took back to the sky and turned on Sidious' ships. There were only a few left and Luke watched as the second star destroyer crashed into the ocean.

"We need to take out the third destroyer," Mace said as his fighter zipped by. "Follow me you two."  

The three Jedi shot towards the last remaining ship and opened fire, taking out its cannons first. A few fighters attempted to intercept them, but Mace easily took them down. Banking, Luke turned his ship and raced along the side of the destroyer, firing on it.

Together with Ahsoka, they lifted their fighters up and finished the assault from the top. With several explosion ricocheting the destroyer, it began to sink towards the ground. Pure relief filled Luke as they turned away to return home.

"We did it," Ahsoka said. Her joy filled their bond and Luke glanced out the window, meeting her smile as they flew side by side, their fighters zipping around each other. "Let's get out of here."

 

 

 

For the rest of the trip to Mustafar, Leia stayed hidden in either the room or talked with Cody and the clone troopers. When they arrived, Leia hurried to stand by Obi-Wan. She raised her head, keeping her hand on the lightsaber at her side. The glow of Mustafar burned as they stepped off of the ship. Leia stayed close to Obi-Wan's side, unable to even look towards her father. She pressed down her feelings of betrayal and tried to stay focused on the mission at hand, repeating the Code over and over in her mind. Together the three Jedi and the handful of clones gathered outside the ship.

"We need to be careful," Obi-Wan said, glancing amongst the group. "We don't know what's waiting for us here." He turned and led the march with Anakin on one side and Leia on the other.

"Do you think the Sith are here?" Anakin asked. He narrowed his eyes, glancing around the mining operation buildings.

"I would not be surprised if at least one was," Obi-Wan said, glancing across the molten rock. "There is a disturbance in the Force here. I don't believe it's Sidious."

"If it's Lunox then we should have no problem," Anakin said, glancing in Leia's direction. He smiled at her and bile rose in her throat.

"Don't be so cocky," she snapped back at him.

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise and the concern that shone there made Leia even angrier. She wanted to scream at him, to demand why he did it, but it was not the time. She looked away, biting her lip to keep from saying anything else.

As they approached the mining facility, Leia felt the disturbance Obi-Wan was referring to. The door slowly opened and Lunox strolled out, lightsaber in hand. A large group of battle droids followed him.

"I considered trying to shoot you down," he said, eyeing them with a small grin. "But then I decided it would be more fun fighting here on the ground."

Immediately lighting her lightsaber, Leia rushed forward. "No! Leia, no!" Obi-Wan called after her. She didn't care. She swung at the Sith, who barely managed to block in time. The droids and clones opened fire at the same time and she found herself surrounded by blaster shots. Ignoring them, Leia continued to strike at Lunox again and again, driving them away from the droids and clones.

"You're furious," Lunox said, eyes glittering in the light of the lava. "But it's not because of me."

"Shut up!"

Leia swung again, desperate to kill the Sith and end the battle. He parried her blow and attacked again. Blaster shots rang out from all around them and Leia could faintly hear Obi-Wan calling to her. She ignored him, choosing to continue swinging at the Sith. She drove him back through the battle, back towards a slope on the hill.

Slowly, the cold began to rise up in her along with her rage. Again and again, she attacked without mercy. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed away the storm. She could not fall to the dark side. She needed to be stronger than that. Willing herself to let go of her anger at Anakin, Leia felt the icy touch leave her and she focused again on fighting Lunox.  

Lunox was weak on his right side. It was where Leia had injured him the last time they met. She focused her attacks there, watching as Lunox began to tire. Lunox leaped over her and attempted to strike from behind, but she blocked his attack and Force pushed him back, making him stumble.

As Leia brought her lightsaber down, Lunox quickly blocked. They came face to face, struggling against one another and Leia saw fear in his eyes. She saw the remnants of someone else. Narrowing her eyes, Leia whispered, "Who were you? Who were you before Sidious twisted you into this horrible thing?"

"I was no one before him!" Lunox kicked her feet out from under her and Leia rolled out of the way of another lightsaber strike. "Stay out of my mind Jedi!"

Again, Leia turned and continued her attack, watching as Lunox hurried to block or parry each blow. "What's your name Lunox? Your real name?"

"Be quiet!"

A wave of lava crashed against the shore, lighting up both of their faces. "Do you want to know who I am?" Leia grinned, feeling excitement pulse through her veins. "I only just found out myself." She swiped at his legs and he jumped, trying to bring his lightsaber down on her head. She blocked and they struggled, face to face again. "I am Leia Skywalker," Leia whispered. “The daughter of the Chosen One.” She reached out with the Force, brushing Lunox's mind. "Who are you?"

Furious, Lunox shoved her away with the Force and then charged again. Their blades met, clashing and shoving without form. Lunox's feet slipped, pushing on the soft ash. Leia whirled around him, dodging to the right and then striking from behind. The fear in his eyes returned. She increased the speed of her attacks as they continued to struggle.

Leaping around her, Lunox swiped upwards, trying to slice her lightsaber, but Leia twisted quickly to block the shot. She reached out with the Force again, pushing against the Sith's mind. He snarled at her, shoving back hard. It didn't matter. Leia was strong in the Force. For a moment, she felt a chill go through her body as she pushed harder. Then, she had it.

"Galen Marek," she said. "That's your name."

"Shut up!" Galen swung wide leaving himself open to attack.

Leia rushed forward, slicing off his left arm at the elbow. He howled with pain, backpedaling away from her. She felt sick as the limb hit the ground. Lunox turned to her with a feral growl. He reached out his right hand and the Force surrounded her. Leia gasped for breath, suddenly feeling as though she was choking. Her lightsaber clattered to the ground as she scrambled at her throat, struggling to release the invisible pressure.  

 

 

 

When Leia raced away to face Lunox alone, the droids immediately surrounded Anakin and Obi-Wan. Struggling to slice through them, Obi-Wan kept his back to Anakin and the pair moved as one, destroying the threat before them. As they cut down the last of the droids, anguish and pure fury shot through Obi-Wan. Startled, he turned to look towards Anakin.

"Leia!"

At the edge of the bank, Lunox was using the Force to choke Leia. She scrambled at her throat, trying to get away. Cody turned and fired on the Sith, hitting him in the shoulder. Startled, he stumbled and Leia fell to the ground. Lunox called his lightsaber to his remaining hand and raced off, heading back towards the mining facility. 

The rage that pulsed through their bond startled Obi-Wan. He watched as Anakin broke off from him, leaving Obi-Wan open. He struggled to defend against the remaining droids as he watched Anakin race towards Leia.

"Anakin, wait!"

A blast struck Obi-Wan in the leg and he stumbled, gasping from the pain. Within moments, the clones destroyed the remaining droids and Cody offered his hand to Obi-Wan, who waved him away and hurried after Anakin.

Collapsing to his knees beside Leia, Anakin reached out to her, feeling for her pulse. "Leia," he said, voice cracking. Obi-Wan flinched at the panic and worry filling their bond. "Darling, can you hear me? Leia? Leia!"

For a moment, Obi-Wan felt Leia's presence in the Force disappear. He drew in a breath and agony spread out from Anakin. Then, it was back. Leia's eyes slowly opened and she turned to look at Anakin. She reached out, gently touching his face. "Father," she whispered, tracing the scar over Anakin's right eye. "You're here." Her fingers slipped away and she fell unconscious, hand falling to her side.

Everything halted. Obi-Wan felt his chest tightening as he looked between Anakin and Leia. She was his daughter. Slowly standing, Anakin lifted Leia into his arms and passed her off to one of the clone trooper medics. He would have followed if Obi-Wan had not spoken.

"You lied." His voice sounded broken even to his own ears. "You've lied to me for sixteen years, Anakin!" As he stepped forward pain shot up his leg. Anakin felt it through their bond, wincing.

"I had to," he said with a quick shake of his head. "You would have told the Council."

"What is wrong with you? I would never tell the Council! Do you trust me that little?"

Anger flashed through Anakin's eyes as he turned on Obi-Wan. "You've distrusted me my entire life!" Clenching his hands, Anakin screamed back, "How many times have you lied to me Obi-Wan?"

"I would never-"

"Rako Hardeen." Anakin's voice was nearly a growl. "You let me believe you were dead. I mourned for you. It was like a part of me had been torn away."

"That was for a mission-"

"You should have told me! You can't do things like that to people who love you!"

"You didn't love me back then Anakin! You had Padmé." Obi-Wan's voice cracked and his chest ached. "You didn't need me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course, I loved you!"

"No, you didn't!" Obi-Wan struggled to push away his rage, his jealousy, his feelings of inferiority, but they were all bubbling to the surface. "I'm just a replacement for her. You gave me her damn necklace and begged me to marry you. All I am is something to fix your broken heart."

"That's not-"

"It's what I'm best at, isn't it? A replacement for Padmé, a replacement for Qui-Gon, a replacement for the Council. I'm the backup, the second choice. Don't tell me that's not true."

"I'm not even a person to you. I'm the Chosen One and that's all that you and everyone else care about!"

"You are the most important person in my life!"

The pair stared at one another and Obi-Wan noticed the tremble in Anakin's hands as he clenched them tight. He glared back at Obi-Wan with a fury that he had never seen in Anakin's eyes. "Liar!" Anakin's scream rang out, his voice cracking. "You wouldn't love me. You refused me for years."

"Says the one who is incapable of trusting me!" Obi-Wan clenched his hands and shook his head. "We cannot do this anymore Anakin!" He gasped as he spat out the next words. "I should have never crossed that line. I should have never kissed you."

Silence fell between them and Obi-Wan faintly realized they both had their hands on their lightsabers. He had never deactivated his and Anakin was holding his in his hand again, glaring across the ash at Obi-Wan. Turning sharply, Anakin stormed away, slipping his lightsaber back onto his belt. He blocked himself off from Obi-Wan and it suddenly felt very cold. With a quiet gasp, Obi-Wan held back his tears and steadied himself before following Anakin back to the ship. He walked over to the med room, hovering over Leia as the med droids examined her and pulled an oxygen mask over her face.

"She is stable for now," the droid said. "But the attack left her trachea partially crushed and her brain deprived of oxygen. It will be a long recovery."

Obi-Wan nodded, walking over to Leia. He sighed, brushing his fingers across the bruises forming on her neck. Reaching under his robes, Obi-Wan pulled the japor snippet off and strung it around Leia's neck before turning to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

The hangar had devolved into complete chaos. Luke got out of his fighter and hurried over to Ahsoka with Artoo rolling right at his heels. Together they met up with Galen Erso, who scanned the clone troopers and arrested Sith sympathists, looking for his daughter.

"Papa!" Above the noise, a single voice cried out. A young woman a little older than Luke raced towards Galen and leaped into his arms. He hugged her tight, tucking his face into her hair.

"Oh, Stardust," he said softly. "I'm so happy you're alright." He raised his eyes as another woman hurried over. "Lyra, darling, you're both okay." He reached out his arm to her and hugged them both tight. Ahsoka and Luke exchanged a relieved smile.

Lyra walked up to them with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. "We were afraid the Republic would never find us, never discover what Palpatine was doing. We owe our lives to you."

"It is our duty," Ahsoka said, bowing her head. Luke copied the motion, smiling at the Erso family.

"I never thought I would see a real Jedi," The daughter walked over, looking at them with a curious smile. She extended her hand to Luke, who felt his face grow slightly warm. "I'm Jyn." He shook her hand, surprised at how rough her skin was. "I've heard a little about the Jedi. Do you really have a lightsaber?"

"Oh, yes, it's-"

"Another time, Luke," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Galen with a more serious expression. "We need to know more about this Death Star."

Gathered around a holodisplay, Luke held his breath as Galen glanced between him, Ahsoka, and Mace. He pulled a holodisc from his jacket and inserted it, bringing up blueprints of a large battle station. Luke leaned forward, eyeing it with wide eyes. It almost looked like a moon.

"Before Palpatine was revealed as a Sith Lord," he said quietly. "He began work on a secret project. The plans originated with the Sith but were passed off to Separatist forces in order to give the appearance they were building the weapon first. When the Republic captured the plans it created a fake arms race."

"We were never told of this," Mace said, shaking his head with a disgusted look. "The Republic should have informed us immediately when these plans were discovered."

"All those who knew about the plans were forced to take an oath of secrecy," Galen said. "And I suspect many of them fled the Republic with Sidious. They were all loyal to him. Krennic kidnapped me in order to help finish the weapon." Galen pointed to the diagrams. "We called it the Death Star. It possesses a superlaser powered by kyber crystals. Once complete it will be capable of destroying entire planets."

Luke sucked in a sharp breath. He stared at the ominous plans, feeling fear rise up in him. What was Sidious planning? He turned to Galen and asked, "Was he planning to destroy Coruscant?"

"I don't know," Galen said with a small shake of his head. "I was not privy to what the weapon would be used for. My job was to design it." The diagram shifted and changed. "I hoped that one day the Republic and the Jedi would discover the facility on Scariff. I made myself invaluable to the project and in doing so was able to design a fatal design flaw."

"You sabotaged the project?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well done, Erso." Mace leaned forward, eyeing the diagram. "We will need to bring this to the Chancellor's attention right away. Do you have any idea where this is being built?"

"I suspect it is somewhere in Wild Space," Galen said. "I've heard they first intended to build it in the Maw Cluster or over Geonosis, but changed their minds when Sidious had to flee." Luke nodded as realization sunk it. All of the goods being transported out into Wild Space were in order to build the Death Star.

"Who was the leader of the project?" Mace asked, pacing around the holodisplay.

"Wilhuff Tarkin," Galen said. "Though Krennic also oversaw much of the research and development."

Looking to Rex, Mace didn't even have to voice his question. "Krennic is among those that were captured and arrested," Rex said with a slight nod. "Do you wish to question him now?"

"We need to speak with the Chancellor first." Turning to Galen, Mace extended and a hand and Luke was shocked to see him smile. "Well done, you have helped save the galaxy, Erso."

With a little incline of his head, Galen took Mace's hand and shook it. "I was just doing what was right Master Jedi. I am glad to be of service to you. Truthfully, I am looking forward to just being done with all of this."

"We are as well," Ahsoka said with a small, sad smile.

"Incoming transmission from General Kenobi."

As Galen Erso left, Mace waved for the message to be displayed on the holodisplay. A hologram of Obi-Wan appeared. He looked weary and his head was bowed. "What news Kenobi?" Mace asked.

"The Sith Darth Lunox was on Mustafar," Obi-Wan said. His voice sounded strained and rough as if he had been crying. Luke and Ahsoka glanced to one another, their shared concern flowing through their bond.

"And? Were you able to defeat him?"

"He got away," Obi-Wan said with a dejected look. "Leia managed to cut off his arm, but he escaped."

"Is Leia alright?" Luke said, fear suddenly filling him. Obi-Wan turned and stared at him with the saddest look Luke had ever seen.

"Oh, Luke," he said, voice sounding broken. There was something unreadable in his eyes. The way he looked at Luke had changed.

"Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked. "What happened?"

"Leia is currently unconscious. I don't know when she'll wake up."

"Both you and Skywalker are unharmed?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly as if he was steadying himself. "We will survive."

As Luke's heart pounded in his chest, he remembered his vision in the icy caves of Ilum. Before he could say anything, he felt Ahsoka's hand on his back. She subtlety shook her head and he nodded back, biting his tongue.

"Return to Coruscant," Mace said. "We have discovered that Sidious has been building a superweapon."

"Lovely," Obi-Wan said, eyes turned to the ground. "We will see you there."

The transmission ended and Mace frowned. He looked towards Ahsoka and Luke with a concerned gaze but kept whatever he was thinking to himself. "Get some rest," he said. "We should arrive back this evening."

Returning to their shared room, Luke sat down on the bed and then raised his head, looking to Ahsoka. He struggled to speak as a million concerns about his sister flew through his mind. Ahsoka sat beside him, wordlessly comforting him through their bond. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, letting him rest his head against hers. Then, she hummed the lullaby. Luke closed his eyes, feeling warmth fill his chest. For the moment it was enough to keep his mind off of Leia. They would find out what her condition was when they arrived on Coruscant.

 

 

 

"Did you not just return from a mission? Why are you packing again so soon?" Threepio asked as Anakin stalked around the room, shoving every possession he owned into his bag. "Master Luke and Ahsoka should return soon."

"I know," Anakin said. "I plan to be gone before they do." Anakin stared down at the holocron, thinking about the message he recorded for his children. He sighed and closed his eyes tight before turning and shoving it into Threepio's hands. "Give this to Luke when he arrives back."

"Of course, sir," Threepio said, blinking back at him with a confused look.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin turned, regarding the room, Obi-Wan's room. He still remembered the first night he stayed there, how he slept in Obi-Wan's arms, heart full of promises. He thought back on those empty promises and scowled. Every single one of them was a lie. 

"Where are you going, Anakin?"

Anakin slung the bag over his shoulder, not turning to meet Obi-Wan's expression. He hadn't even heard him come in the room. With their bond closed, Anakin hadn't sensed him either. His chest ached, screaming for him to open it once more.

"Away. Isn't that what you want?"

"I never said-"

"I'm leaving the Order."

Silence filled the room and Anakin dared look towards Obi-Wan. He stared back with a stoic look, hiding all emotion from him. Anakin was almost tempted to open himself up to their bond again but decided against it. He began to walk towards the door and Obi-Wan stepped in his way.

"Move," Anakin said, trying not to raise his voice.

"Is there anything I could say to make you change your mind?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"No, there's not."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Obi-Wan lowered his eyes and stepped aside. Anakin strolled past, walking quickly. He desperately wanted to flee the temple. It felt as though everything was suffocating him. It was complete agony as if a part of his heart had been ripped from his chest.

As Anakin walked into the Halls of Healing, Vokara sent him a glance but said nothing. Anakin went to Leia's side, reaching out to touch her hand. She hadn't woken up since they returned from Mustafar. He listened to her ragged breathing and closed his eyes, trembling as he closed his hand around hers.

"I'm sorry, Leia," he said softly and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

As Anakin went to leave, his eyes lingered on the japor snippet around Leia's neck. He noticed Obi-Wan had given it to her when they left Mustafar, but seeing it again made it hard to breathe. He shook his head and turned away, pulling his hand from hers.

 

 

 

The minute the ship touched down at the Jedi Temple's hangar, Luke rushed for the door and off into the temple. Threepio stood by the entrance. "Master Luke, I-"

"Not now, Threepio!"

"Luke, wait for me!" Ahsoka hurried after him and together they rushed through the halls of the Jedi Temple, ignoring the annoyed looks shot their way.

As Luke rushed into the Halls of Healing, Vokara jumped in surprise. "Where's Leia? Is she alright? I need to see her!"

"Take a deep breath," Vokara said with a small scowl. "Calm yourself." She held up a hand and Luke nodded. "She is stable, but you need to not disturb her, do you understand?" Luke nodded. "Don't make me throw both of you out." Vokara looked sternly at Ahsoka and Luke one more time before leading them to Leia's room.

Faintly, Luke could feel Leia's presence. He walked over to her bed, taking her hand. She stirred slightly, turning her head towards him. Faint recognition pulsed through their bond. "Leia?" Luke asked and slowly Leia opened her eyes. She looked at him with a weak smile. "Are you okay?" He looked at the bruises on her neck and winced.

"I'm fine," Leia said, voice trembling. "Just weak." She glanced at Ahsoka who walked over and stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm glad. We were really worried when Obi-Wan told us you'd been injured," Ahsoka said. Her relief bled through to Luke, who nodded.

"Where's father?" Leia's voice trembled, eyes darting around the room. Ahsoka and Luke exchanged a confused look. Was Leia still so groggy that she was imagining things?

"You should rest some more Leia," Luke said and kissed her cheek before leaning his forehead on hers. "I'll come back and see you later, okay?" Leia was about to protest, but fell silent, nodding slightly. She still seemed so weak, despite finally being awake. Luke squeezed her hand again and then pulled away.  

"We should go talk to Anakin and Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said as they walked through the temple halls. "And see what-"

"Master Luke, wait for me." Threepio hurried down the hallway as fast as he could, strolling up to Luke. "I was told to give this to you upon your return." He extended his hand and Luke frowned, staring at the holocron. "Master Anakin wanted you to have it before he left."

"He left?" Ahsoka asked, eyes wide. "Left where?"

"I am not sure exactly. He said something about leaving the Jedi Order and then he ran off to-"

"He said what?" Panic flashed through their bond as Ahsoka turned on Threepio. "You're joking."

"Dear me, I would never joke about something so serious!"

Peering at the holocron, Luke played it, trying to smother down the mixture of Ahsoka's panic and his own rising apprehension. The hologram flashed to life and Luke stared at Anakin's image. He sat on the bed with a weary look. "Luke, I'm sorry," he said. His voice cracked as he spoke. "You deserve to know the truth. Leia figured it out, but-" He broke off and shook his head. "Who knows if she is going to even wake up?" He paused for a long time, staring at his hands and then said, "Luke, I am your father."

"What?" Luke whispered, eyes widening in shock.

"I hid the truth because I was scared of what the Council would do. No one knew except for Threepio, Artoo, and Ahsoka."

When Luke turned to look at Ahsoka, she lowered her head, avoiding his gaze.

"I did everything to try to keep you from remembering. I even-" He broke off and clenched his hands. "I used a mind trick to erase your memories of me."

Luke's heart dropped. No wonder he couldn't remember his father. He thought back on his vision in Ilum and the man with the blurred face. Had that been Anakin? Was the vision a scene of his birth? He clutched the holocron tighter.

"I wanted you to grow up well, without distractions, without me. Both you and Leia have the capability to be the best Jedi in the Order. My presence here hinders that, so I'm leaving." He managed a small smile as he continued, "Don't let Snips go chasing after me." With that said, the recording ended and the hologram disappeared.

As Luke turned to look at Ahsoka, he felt tears falling down his cheeks. She met his gaze with tears in her eyes as well. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should have told you. I-" She broke off and reached out, wiping his tears away with her thumbs and cradling his face. "It was wrong of me to keep it from you."

"No," Luke said. "I don't blame you. It wasn't your secret to tell." He took a deep breath and pocketed the holocron. "We need to tell Obi-Wan."

"Absolutely," Ahsoka said. "And then we need to go find Anakin and bring him home. It seems like I'm always cleaning up his messes."

Together Luke and Ahsoka hurried around the temple searching for Obi-Wan. They eventually found him in his room. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Luke sucked in a sharp breath. Judging by Obi-Wan's look of devastation, he must have already discovered that Anakin left.

"Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said. He raised his head and glanced her way. "We need to go after Anakin, he's left the Order and-"

"It is not our right to chase after him." Obi-Wan's voice sounded hollow. His words seemed rehearsed as he continued, "Anakin made his decision to leave the Order. We should respect it."

"What are you saying?" Ahsoka said. "Anakin is not in a good place right now, he could fall to the dark side!"

"Why didn't you stop him?" Luke's voice cracked as he took a step towards Obi-Wan. He realized that Obi-Wan's sorrow was not recent. His hair was matted and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "You saw him leave, didn't you?" Obi-Wan bowed his head in defeat. "Why didn't you stop him from leaving?"

It was quiet. Obi-Wan stared at Luke for a while before looking away. He responded almost so quietly that Luke could barely hear him, "Maybe I thought it would be easier if he was gone."

"You don't mean that," Ahsoka said immediately. "You love him."

"And that is exactly why it would be easier."

Rushing over to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka dropped to her knees before him. She grabbed his hands and stared at him with a fierce look. "Come with us," she said. "We can go get him together. We'll put everything behind us and start fresh now that Luke and Leia know they're his children. Now that you know. Whatever argument you two got into doesn't matter."

"You knew?" Obi-Wan asked and Ahsoka faltered, nodding slightly. "Of course he told you. It was just me he didn't trust." Obi-Wan pulled his hands away and stood, walking towards the door. "I'm not going with you. I've already made up my mind, Ahsoka." He brushed past Luke and paused only briefly at the door. "Anakin has made up his as well." With that said, he was gone.

Rising to her feet again, Ahsoka walked over to Luke and nodded to him. "Let's go then," she said. "I think I can guess where he is." She placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and guided him towards the hallway. "We should hurry."

 

 

 

It was dark when Anakin arrived on Naboo. He flipped his hood over his head and headed down the street, keeping his head low. He had no intention of letting anyone recognize him as he walked to Padmé's grave. The moon shone through the stain glass windows, filling the tomb with an eerie white glow.

Anakin walked up to the grave, laying his hand on the grave. Something in the Force hummed and Anakin sensed Obi-Wan's presence. "He's been to visit you recently too?" Anakin said, voice growing bitter. "I see." Anakin sat beside the grave, leaning his head back as he looked towards the stain glass image of Padmé. She was so beautiful. "Our children are wonderful," he said quietly. "You would have adored them."

It was silent in the tomb and Anakin sat in the dark, feeling tears forming in his eyes. He closed them and shook his head. He wondered if Luke had returned and seen the holocron. Would Ahsoka insist on trying to find him? He wasn't sure.

"I left them," Anakin said, voice broken. "I ran away. Leia's-" He broke off, unsure of how to continue. "She might be dying and I ran away like a coward."

For a moment Anakin felt something shift in the Force. A warm presence filled the room and Anakin wondered if it was his imagination. Then he heard a whisper, faint as could be. "Oh, Ani."

"Padmé?" Anakin leaped to his feet, turning in the small tomb, trying to seek her out. "Padmé!"

There was no reply, but Anakin felt the touch of a hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes, remembering the warm feel of Padmé's skin against his. It had been so long so he held her in his arms. The memory was distant, almost foreign to him.

"I ruin everything I touch," Anakin said, choking back tears. "I lost you, our children, even Obi-Wan." He opened his eyes, almost expecting to see Padmé standing in front of him, but the tomb was still empty. He sighed, rubbing his face. "I've ruined it all."    

The whisper filled the room again. "Please, Ani." Anakin raised his head, turning to look around. His grief really was making him crazy. "Go back."   

The warm presence disappeared and Anakin wondered if he had finally regained his senses. He turned and looked at Padmé's tomb one final time before leaving, trekking back to his ship before he was noticed.  


	17. Chapter 17

It would only be a matter of time before Mace noticed that they were gone, especially since he would likely want backup for the mission to destroy the Death Star. At the moment, that was just not Luke and Ahsoka's priority. There were plenty of other capable Jedi that could go with him. The minute they got out of Coruscant's airspace, Ahsoka made the jump to hyperspace. Luke gripped his seat in surprise. She stared ahead with a determined gaze, navigating to Naboo.

"Why do you think he's there?" Luke asked.

"Because it's Padmé's home planet," Ahsoka said quietly. "Anakin told me once that before she became Chancellor they were considering running away together to the lake country on Naboo."

"You think that's where he went? Isn't that too obvious?"

A fond grin spread across Ahsoka's face as she said, "Anakin always goes off to sulk, but it's not like he never wants to be found."

Luke nodded, playing with the silka beads as he leaned his head back against the seat. "I wouldn't know," he said quietly. "I always looked at him like he was the sun." Ahsoka glanced over, surprised. "He raised me. He taught me everything."

"I taught you some things," Ahsoka said with a teasing tone. She paused and then continued more softly, "Are you happy that Anakin's your father?"

For a moment Luke considered his question. For so long, he didn't want to know who his parents were. He thought they abandoned him, that they didn't really love him. Yet, all those years Anakin was by his side. Luke smiled and looked back towards Ahsoka.

"Of course I am. He's everything I would have wanted my father to be."

Nodding, Ahsoka leaned back in her seat, watching Luke with a warm smile. "I'm glad," she said and reached her hand out to him. He intertwined his fingers with hers, feeling the warmth between them. "You should get some rest. It's been a long few days." Nodding, Luke leaned his head back. His exhaustion took over quickly. 

When they left hyperspace above Naboo, Ahsoka immediately nudged Luke awake. "We're here," she said. "Artoo, scan for ships."

Luke yawned and sat up, staring ahead at the vast land before him. Lakes spread out across the vast grasslands. They flew low, starling several farmers as they passed by. Luke leaned forward in his seat, admiring the beauty beneath him. They passed by a group of waterfalls and Luke wondered what his life would have been like if he grew up there.

Artoo beeped and whirred in excitement, startling Luke out of his thoughts.

"Good job, Artoo," Ahsoka said, turning the ship towards one of the lakes with waterfalls.

As they approached, Luke spotted another Republic ship next to a small house. On the opposite side of the house was a second even smaller ship. They landed and Ahsoka hurried to rush off. Luke followed her, trying to figure out what he could say to Anakin to convince him to come back.

The house before them was huge, but it looked ill-maintained as if it had been abandoned for decades. Ahsoka threw open the front door and hurried into the main room. "Anakin? Skyguy? Are you here?" She frowned, glancing around the room. Then panic sparked through her, spreading to Luke. Before he could ask what was wrong, Ahsoka drew her lightsabers and activated them, blocking as a red flash of light smashed into them.

"Interesting to see you here," Sidious said with a wicked grin. "I had hoped this would be easy. I see you wish to get in my way once again." He swung and Ahsoka hurried to parry his blow, stepping back as Sidious attacked. Luke ignited his lightsaber and rushed forward, but was thrown aside with a push from the Force.

"You won't have him!" Ahsoka leaped over Sidious to attempt to strike him from the back. Sidious blocked the attack easily. As Luke watched they were a blur, spinning and spiraling around one another as they fought. "Anakin will never turn to the dark side!"

"He would have if not for you."

Luke scrambled to his feet again and tried to hit Sidious from the side. He blocked the blow and fought off the pair of them easily. For an old man, he moved fast, faster than any opponent Luke had fought before. Again, Sidious tossed Luke aside with the Force. He gasped as he smashed into the wall and fell to the ground, lightsaber rolling out of his reach.

"Luke!"

The moment of distraction gave Sidious an opening. He reached out with the Force and choked Ahsoka. She dropped her lightsabers in a panic, struggling to free herself as Sidious lifted her off the ground.

"You will not get in my way this time," Sidious said, golden eyes filling with menace. Ahsoka writhed, gasping for breath and Luke could feel her presence slipping away as cold took its place. "It's time for you to die, Ahsoka Tano."

"No!" Luke called Ahsoka's lightsabers to him with the Force and charged Sidious. He dropped Ahsoka and hurried to defend against Luke's barrage of attacks. "Don't hurt her!" Sidious blocked as Luke swung the two lightsabers again and again, smashing them into the red blade without form.

"So much anger in you," Sidious said with a wicked grin. "Just like your father." Luke attempted to come around from the side and Sidious blocked without issue. "Give in to your hate. Try to strike me down, young one. You will see the dark side is more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"I will never join you and neither will my father!"

Luke leaped out of the way and swung the twin blades again, but Sidious blocked them with ease. Steadying himself, Luke took in a deep breath. He willed the anger out of his heart and focused on the calm.

"A shame then."

As Luke prepared to attack again, Sidious reached out his hand and lightning shot from his fingertips. Screaming in agony, Luke dropped the two lightsabers. Everything burned. It almost felt as if he was being boiled alive. He flew back into the wall, smashing to the ground beside Ahsoka.

Ahsoka coughed, struggling to stand as she called her lightsabers to her. Before she could attack, Sidious shocked her with the lightning as well. Screaming, she struggled and fell to her knees. Luke tried to get up but failed to find the strength.

"Get away from them!"

Anakin's lightsaber was a blur of blue as he struck out at Sidious. Ahsoka raised her head, a weak smile coming to her lips. Luke turned and watched his father attack Sidious over and over, striking faster than either he or Ahsoka could manage. Luke cried out as Sidious shocked him with the lightning as well, knocking him back.

"You've made a mistake dear Anakin," Sidious said with a sickly sweet smile. "I have come to help you. I've heard that my apprentice did quite a lot of damage to your daughter." Anakin paused as his expression filled with grief. "Even now, she lies dying on Coruscant does she not?"

"No, she's-" Ahsoka began to speak, but Sidious threw her against the wall with the Force. Anakin's eyes widened and fury filled them as he turned, raising his lightsaber again.

"Listen to me, Anakin," Sidious said quietly. "You turned me down when I told you that I could save your wife, did you not? You rejected me because of the Jedi's influence. You trusted the words of that Togrutan woman. Then, Padmé died." Anakin faltered, his expression shifting to one of grief. "Will you let the same happen to poor Leia?"

Struggling to get to his hands and knees, Luke said, "Father, don't listen to him! He's tricking you." He met Anakin's gaze, eyes pleading and for a moment Luke worried that it wasn't enough as Anakin looked away. He was going to lose him. Panic filled Luke as he struggled to get to his feet, but he couldn't find the strength.   

Slowly, Sidious lowered his lightsaber and extended his hand. "We can save her," he said. "Trust me and join me as Darth Vader." Anakin regarded him with a cold calculating look.

"Anakin," Ahsoka whispered. "No."

"Father," Luke said, tears coming to the corners of his eyes.

Anakin looked at him and then Ahsoka. The Force crackled around him with a cold intensity and Luke held his breath, eyes wide with worry. It was over. Then, Anakin raised his lightsaber and attacked Sidious again. The Sith barely had time to block the blow. "I will never join you," Anakin said, nearly snarling.

"I will not give you another chance, do not do this."

Leaping around Sidious, Anakin struck out at his side and he parried the blow, before turning and blasting Anakin with the Force lightning. He blocked the blast with his lightsaber, wincing from the raw power. It threw him off balance as Sidious lunged out and attacked again and again. He was fast, leaping and flipping out of the way of Anakin's attacks.

Then, Sidious shocked Anakin again and he fell to the ground, dropping his lightsaber. It slid out of his reach as Sidious raised his blade. "Then you will die!"

As Sidious brought the lightsaber down, Luke looked away, gasping as tears fell down his cheeks. He heard the unmistakable sound of two lightsabers clashing and looked back. Standing before Anakin was Obi-Wan, eyes alight with fury.

"Kenobi," Sidious said with a snarl. His eyes glistened with something else. "You seem different since we've last met." He laughed and shoved his lightsaber closer, pushing Obi-Wan's dangerously close to his face. "You've touched the dark side, haven't you?"

Instead of replying, Obi-Wan shoved Sidious away with the Force, slamming him into the far wall. Obi-Wan called Anakin's lightsaber to him and turned to hand it back. "Anakin," he said softly. "How many times must I tell you that this weapon is your life?"

Disbelief shone in Anakin's eyes as he took the lightsaber and stood. "I won't forget again, Master."

When Sidious turned to face the pair of them, he was clearly outmatched. Anakin and Obi-Wan moved as one, communicating silently as they whirled around the Sith Lord, striking again and again. Something Luke had never felt before filled the room. It was almost as if the Force was singing, rejoicing because it was in perfect harmony. He saw Sidious stumble and his breath caught in his throat. It was finished in an instant as Anakin plunged his lightsaber into Sidious' chest.

"It's over, Sidious," Anakin said and drew away, letting the Sith Lord's lifeless body fall to the ground. Then he turned and rushed to Ahsoka and Luke, dropping to his knees before them. "Are you alright?"

"Maybe a little crispy," Ahsoka said with a weak laugh. Anakin smiled and hugged her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Luke crashed into them, hugging Anakin tight around his waist and burying his face in his chest.

"Come back to the temple," Luke said, practically begging. "Please, father." He felt Anakin wrap his arm around him and hug him close as well. "Please don't leave." He raised his head and added, "Sidious was lying. Leia is awake and she's going to be fine, she was asking for you!"

"She was?" Anakin said. His voice trembled slightly as he continued, "Even after what I-" He broke off and shook his head, smoothing Luke's hair down. At his touch, something snapped in Luke's mind snapped and he felt a rush of emotions and a blur of memories. "I'm so sorry."

With a quiet sob, Luke shook his head. "It's okay."

As Anakin pulled away from them and stood, Obi-Wan offered his hand to Ahsoka. She took it and he pulled her up. She nearly tackled him, hugging him tightly. "You came after all!" Obi-Wan just nodded and Luke noticed he wasn't meeting Anakin's gaze.

"We should return to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.

"You're coming, right father?" Luke asked as Anakin helped him up.

For a moment, Anakin looked unsure. He glanced back towards Sidious' body and then nodded. "Of course. The Jedi temple is my home." A small smile crossed his face. "The Jedi are my family."

 

 

 

When they arrived back at Coruscant, the Jedi temple was eerily empty. Anakin felt a sense of dread for a moment before Obi-Wan glanced his direction and said, "Mace took many of the others on a mission to destroy Sidious' superweapon. He was not pleased that we would not be able to go, but I am sure they will do just fine without us."

"I'll expect a lecture later then," Anakin said, searching Obi-Wan's face for even a hint of a smile. To his delight, Obi-Wan laughed quietly, filling their bond with warmth.

When they arrived at the Halls of Healing, Vokara stared at them with an exasperated look. "You are constantly getting into trouble," she said, not hiding her scowl. "Come, Luke, Ahsoka, let's make sure you're not at risk of death." She glanced at Obi-Wan. "Your Padawan is awake and she's completely inconsolable."

"What do you mean?"

Vokara jabbed a finger into Anakin's chest. "She keeps demanding to see Skywalker and was distraught when we couldn't find him. Learn to answer your comlink." Anakin couldn't help but smile and he nodded.

"You should go see her, Anakin," Obi-Wan said and turned away before Anakin could reply. He stared after him for a moment, feeling an ache in his chest. He wasn't quite sure whose loneliness he was feeling. Perhaps it was both of theirs.

Walking quickly, Anakin hurried to Leia's room. As the door slid open, her eyes snapped to him and she jumped out of the bed. "Father!" She rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers, trembling in relief. Sidious really was lying. He saw Anakin's deepest fears and sought to exploit them.

"I'm sorry, Leia," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I-"

"Never run away again!" Leia snapped. Anakin pulled back and was surprised to see the anger in her eyes. "Don't you dare leave us ever again." Anakin nodded and Leia's righteous fury slipped away. She smiled and hugged him again. He held her for a long time before convincing her to go back to bed and rest.

"I'll visit you every day when you're stuck in here," Anakin said with a small smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. He reached down and touched the japor snippet around her neck. "Your mother is protecting you." Leia looked down and grasped the little trinket.

"Isn't this Obi-Wan's?" She asked. Anakin pursed his lips, unsure of what to say. Leia frowned and then realization came to her face. "No, I remember this necklace. You gave mother's necklace to him? What were you thinking? He must have hated this!"

"What are you talking about?"

Leia narrowed her eyes at Anakin and shook her head. "He must have felt like you were just trying to replace her with him. That's why he was so sad when he showed it to me. He felt like your second choice." She looked down and smoothed her fingers over the necklace.

Blinking, Anakin thought back to the conversation on Mustafar. He clenched his hands and took a deep, shaky breath in. She was right. He had been callous. No wonder Obi-Wan was so upset. Leaning forward, Anakin kissed her forehead. "Get some rest, sweetheart," he said, standing to leave.

Catching his hand, Leia stared him down. "You're going to make everything right with Obi-Wan, right?"

"If I can."

When Anakin walked back to Obi-Wan's room, he found him waiting there, sitting on the bed with a calm expression. "We need to talk, Anakin," he said.

"I love you, Obi-Wan, more than anything."

"That is not exactly how-"

"I was wrong." Anakin slowly walked over and dropped to his knees in front of Obi-Wan. He held out his hands to him and smiled as Obi-Wan gently took them. "I should have told you the minute I brought the twins to the temple. I should have confessed everything to you." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. "I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

"You are not the only one at fault here," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I've made so many mistakes over the years. I should have never lied to you about-" He broke off and regret filled their bond. "I should have never let you believe I had died."

Trembling, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan's hands to his forehead, closing his eyes as he leaned against them. "That was one of the darkest moments of my life, Obi-Wan."

"I know, I'm so terribly sorry, dear one."

"I wasn't trying to replace her with you," Anakin said. He felt Obi-Wan stiffen slightly and he raised his head again, meeting Obi-Wan's uncertain expression. "I should have realized what my actions looked like from your perspective." Anakin gulped and took a deep breath before quietly admitting, "I will always love Padmé, but she is not the only one I have loved." Kissing the inside of Obi-Wan's wrists, Anakin continued softly, "I have loved you just as long Obi-Wan. You were never just a replacement or a second choice."

Warmth filled their bond and Anakin met Obi-Wan's eyes again, surprised to see tears trailing down his face. Slowly, Obi-Wan leaned forward, pressing his lips to Anakin's. The kiss was short and tasted like salt. Anakin felt drawn forward as Obi-Wan pulled away. "No more secrets, no more lies," Obi-Wan said. "I promise you."

"I promise," Anakin echoed back.

With a satisfied nod, Obi-Wan pulled him close and they kissed again, holding each other close. When they broke apart, Anakin rested his head against Obi-Wan's shoulder, tucking his face in the crook of his neck. He kissed him there, feeling his steady heartbeat against his lips.

"Would Alderaan be suitable for you?" Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin raised his head, tilting it slightly in confusion. "For the well-" Obi-Wan broke off, embarrassment spreading through their bond. "Wedding."

"You still want to?"

"If that is what you want."

"More than anything."

With a small nod, Obi-Wan pulled his hand away from Anakin's and wrapped it around to brace against his neck. He rubbed small circles there before pulling him in for another kiss. Everything was warm and serene. The Force hummed as Anakin felt their emotions intertwine together and become one again. He lost himself in that kiss, unsure of where he ended and Obi-Wan began.

In the morning, both Anakin and Obi-Wan's comlinks screeched at the same time. "The Death Star has been destroyed, no thanks to you," Mace said, sounding particularly irritated. "Report to the Council room for a meeting in ten minutes."

Anakin laughed, laying his head back down on Obi-Wan's chest again. He felt him gently stroking his hair and smiled, closing his eyes again. "Perhaps Mace will be less angry when he learns you destroyed Sidious," Obi-Wan said.

"I say we skip the Council meeting altogether."

"I'll have you know, I have never missed a Council meeting, Anakin."

"There's always a first time for everything, Obi-Wan."

Laughing, Obi-Wan pulled away from Anakin and stood. "Come along, my love," he said, trailing his hand down Anakin's cheek. "It will not be that bad."

Grumbling under his breath, Anakin stood and hurried to get dressed as well. None of the other Masters questioned when Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived together, each taking their respective seats next to one another. As everyone settled in, Yoda sent a pleased look around the room.

"Happy day, this is. Over, the war is." He nodded to each one in turn. "Rejoice, we can."

"The matter of Sidious is still-" Mace began to say.

"Actually, that is why Anakin and I were not here," Obi-Wan cut in. Amusement filled their bond as he glanced towards Anakin. "It seems the Chosen One has fulfilled his destiny."

All eyes turned to Anakin. "You've killed Sidious?" Plo Koon asked and he nodded.

"What about Lunox?" Depa said, a frown crossing her face.

"We will need to continue our search for him, but I doubt he is much danger without his Master," Anakin said. "Sidious was always the mastermind behind everything."

"Good news, this is." Yoda's eyes sparkled as he looked to Anakin. "Well done, Skywalker."

"I could have never done it without Obi-Wan," Anakin said quickly. He spared a glance towards Obi-Wan who sent him a warm smile in return. Mace raised an eyebrow, glancing between the pair of them, but he said nothing.

"Any other matters?" Yoda asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said quickly, briefly looking towards Anakin. "The Chancellor has requested the assistance of the Jedi for a few days. He has noticed suspicious activity around the palace. I thought that Anakin, Ahsoka, I, and our Padawans could go to Alderaan for him."

"Has he now?" Shaak-Ti's eyes glowed with curiosity. "I did not hear about this trouble on Alderaan when I was there to escort the Chancellor home. In fact, it seemed perfectly peaceful."

"Well-" Obi-Wan began, paling a bit.

"Go to Alderaan you will," Yoda said with a wave of his hand. "Rest, you have earned." Relief filled both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"If there is nothing else then I suppose the meeting is over," Mace said. No one spoke up. "May the Force be with us all."


	18. Epilogue

The stars lit the meditation gardens as Anakin sat in the grass across from Luke and Leia. They watched him, eyes alight with excitement. They sat before him barely even children any longer, already almost four years into their apprenticeship. Anakin took a deep breath before he began.

"Your mother is Padmé Amidala. When I first met her, she was Queen of Naboo." He smiled at the fond memory. "She was so beautiful and I was immediately infatuated with her. I carved her that necklace." Leia glanced down, touching the japor snippet. "We met again ten years later when I was nineteen. It was at the beginning of the Clone Wars and Obi-Wan and I were tasked with protecting her from assassins."

"Because she opposed the Military Creation Act," Leia said and Anakin nodded.

"She was more beautiful than I remembered," he said. "After I lost my arm, we wed in secret on Naboo. The war was hard on both of us, but when I learned she was pregnant with the two of you-" Anakin broke off and looked at the twins with tears in his eyes. "It was the happiest day of my life." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment.

"But?"

"The current chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, was unveiled as Darth Sidious right as the Clone Wars ended. We arrested him, but he escaped. In the chaos surrounding the revelation, Padmé was elected chancellor. We had planned to run away to Naboo once you were born, but we became trapped here on Coruscant." He looked at them, feeling his chest tighten. "We raised you in complete secrecy. We had no plans on what we would do in the future. Padmé was constantly stressed, working hard to fix the Republic after the war. We were in a strenuous peace and it took everything she had to maintain it."

"She got sick," Luke said quietly.

"I should have noticed sooner," Anakin said, unable to prevent the bitterness that filled his voice. "I was busy as well. The Jedi Council made me a Master and dropped so much responsibility into my lap. By the time I realized she was sick, it was too late." He didn't want to remember the night Padmé died.

Out of desperation, Anakin had rushed her to the Halls of Healing at the Jedi Temple, knowing that Vokara Che might succeed where a medical droid would fail. He remembered holding her in his arms, begging with Vokara and laying her on the bed, sobbing as Padmé took her final breaths. The Dantari flu had wrecked her body. If only they had caught it sooner.

Leia reached out and grabbed Anakin's hand. Luke took his other hand. They both smiled and Anakin choked back a sob. "I tried to raise you by myself," he said. "I couldn't. It was too much and I knew I wasn't doing right by you. I was being selfish, so I decided to bring you to the temple. I worried that you would remember me, even as young as you were, so I erased your memories of me."

Leia tightened her grip on his hand, turning her eyes downward. Luke nodded and forgiveness filled his eyes.

"If the Jedi Council knew, they would forbid me from getting too close to you. They would see you as an attachment, something that could draw me to the dark side. Perhaps, it was another selfish thing for me to do." Taking a deep breath, Anakin continued, "Now, you know everything." He prepared himself for their rejection, but both of the twins hurried into his arms, nearly tackling him.

"I forgive you, father," Leia said, hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, father," Luke echoed.

With a trembling smile, Anakin wrapped his arms around them and pulled them close. "I love you too," he said, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. "I will always be here for you."

"We know," the twins said together.

"You always have been," Luke added more quietly. "Even when we didn't know."

The tears Anakin had been holding back streamed down his cheeks, he sobbed and leaned his heads against theirs. He didn't deserve them. He had never deserved them. Yet there they were, warm and happy and alive in his arms. It was everything he wanted for so long.

 

 

 

Smoothing her hands down her robes, Leia turned and looked in the mirror. She had her hair tied up in an intricate series of braids with her Padawan braid hanging loose to the side. Smiling at her reflection, Leia pulled out the japor snippet and gave it a gentle kiss before tucking it away again.

Winter walked up from behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She wore a simple dark green dress and had golden silk interweaved in her braids. "I could still lend you one of my dresses if you like," she said.

With a small shake of her head, Leia smiled back, placing her hand over Winter's. "That's alright. I always wear these robes with pride." Winter nodded, bowing her head slightly.  

"Leia? Are you ready?" Luke said, peeking into the room.

"I'm coming," Leia said back with a smile. She hurried over to her brother, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Together the trio strolled into the main hall of the palace. It had been almost a year since the attack. The halls were beautifully restored and Leia couldn't even tell that the palace had nearly been destroyed. She smiled, wrapping her arm around Luke's as they walked. It was mostly devoid of servants as Winter had them working in other parts of the palace for the day. It was best if they kept the wedding as secret as possible.

Opening the door to the grand ballroom, Winter led the way down the marble staircase, nearly skipping along towards the balcony. Luke and Leia hurried behind, going to stand beside Ahsoka, who grinned at them. Artoo beeped, rolling over and nudging Luke's leg.

"I agree Artoo, it is a lovely day for a wedding," Threepio said, nodding to the little droid. Bail glanced his way and smirked slightly.

"I would say this wedding is about a decade late," Bail said, causing Ahsoka to laugh quietly under her breath.

Then, there was a reverent silence as Winter took her place at the front of the balcony, standing between Anakin and Obi-Wan. She stood tall, looking as graceful as a queen should. "Friends, we are here today to celebrate a wonderful occasion." She spoke softly, filling her words with warmth. "The binding of two souls is always a joyous occasion." She glanced between the pair and continued, "What have you brought for the exchange?"

"The what?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing towards Bail with a confused look.

"It is a tradition on Alderaan to exchange two items of significance during a wedding," Bail said. "Trusting your most precious treasures with one another solidifies your love, your bond."

"I don't have-" Obi-Wan broke off as Anakin's hand went straight to his lightsaber, pulling it off his belt and extending it to Obi-Wan.

"I give you my life, Obi-Wan," he said, eyes shining.

With a small nod, Obi-Wan reached down and grabbed his own lightsaber. He held it out to Anakin and repeated softly, "I give you my life, Anakin."

Slowly, they both took the other's saber. The gravity of the gesture weighed on Leia, who took in a quiet breath. Winter bowed her head slightly and continued, "In this life, we are all linked through joy, sadness, compassion, heartbreak, and above all love. A love for one another, for the universe that surrounds us, for everything in our lives. Will you share this love?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan's eyes were soft as a smile spread across his face.

"Forever," Anakin said with a matching expression.

"Then it shall be," Winter said and held out her hands to them. "Your hands, dear Jedi?" As Anakin and Obi-Wan each placed a hand in hers she drew their hands together, folding them between her own. "I, Queen Winter Organa of Alderaan, declare thee to be wed, bond together in your adoration and dedication. May the Force be with you."

As Winter pulled her hands away, Anakin hurried to step forward, wrapping his free hand around Obi-Wan's cheek to pull him up into a kiss. Leia smiled, eyes bright with excitement. She glanced towards Ahsoka and saw happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Luke also cried, hurrying to wipe his eyes when she saw him.

As Anakin pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Obi-Wan's, smiling as they both kept their eyes shut. Ahsoka took the moment to rush over to them, hugging them both tight. "I'm so happy for you!" They laughed as they hugged her back and Leia felt a small twinge of jealousy. Glancing up, Obi-Wan looked ar her and held out his hand.

Both twins rushed to them immediately, throwing their arms around Obi-Wan and Anakin. Peeking up at Obi-Wan, a mischievous glint shone in Leia's eyes as she said, "Shall I call you father as well then, Master?"

"I don't remember agreeing to adopt troublesome twins with our marriage, dear one," Obi-Wan said with a small smirk. "You'll have to take them back."

"I'm not troublesome," Luke said, matching his sister's grin. "That title belongs solely to Leia."

Jabbing her brother in the side, Leia went to retort when she felt a sudden shift in the Force. Pure joy filled her as something trembled around her. She blinked, raising her head to glance around as she noticed it. The others did as well, confusion spreading across their faces. Then, Leia felt a gentle caress of a phantom hand. Luke felt it as well, Leia could tell through their bond. There was another Force signature there, though Leia couldn't quite tell who it was.

"Padmé," Anakin and Obi-Wan said at the same time, tears coming to their eyes.

"I'm so happy," a soft voice echoed. It was weak, barely there. "So happy, my loves." Anakin was trembling. He nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against Obi-Wan's. Leia felt the caress again but saw nothing. "Leia. Luke. Goodbye, my children." Then as fast as she was there, she was gone again.

There was peace in that quiet embrace. Leia had found the family she was always searching for. She thought about how obvious it was. They were always right there, right in front of her. Luke reached over and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Warmth filled their bond and Leia smiled back at him. They were home. They had always been home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for any kudos and comments. This has been an amazing process and I'm so happy that everyone has enjoyed it. I have a lot of ideas planned for these characters, including more stories in this particular universe. Again, thank you so much and I am glad you have enjoyed it. :D


End file.
